


Things Have Changed

by marblewaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Post-War, Slow Burn, Soulmates, like SLOWWWWW burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblewaves/pseuds/marblewaves
Summary: Fred Lives.Which is good because the world would be terrible without him.Snippets from 4th book on-
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 40
Kudos: 299





	1. December 25th 1994- Hogwarts

December 25th 1994- Hogwarts

What a rubbish night. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Hermione look up from where she had been slumped over on the staircase. A pale hand was holding out a shortbread biscuit to her, she looked up to find the face of a Weasley. Even through her tears she could tell it was not the Weasley that she had hoped to see. She supposed any kind of apology from Ron was out of the question.

“I saw you crying and I thought to myself, what does Granger love more than anything else, and I thought well, a book, but I couldn’t bring you that right now, we are at a ball after all. And I know Ginny went to such great efforts to convince you not to bring one. So, I thought perhaps a sweet treat would work just as well. Always works on Georgie.” He added hopefully, she smiled up at the young man and took the biscuit, as soon as it was in her hand she saw the familiar stamp of her favorite brand.

“Thanks, they're my-“

“Favorite. I know, I do pay attention. Sometimes, just not in class” Fred smirked down at her. She wiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand. “What’s the matter Granger?”

“Oh, you know, just being a silly girl.”

“In all the years I’ve known you ‘Mione, you’ve never once just been a silly girl.” For some reason, the kindness in his voice broke her down again. Then his face changed to a sneer.

“Alright he’s a right good quidditch player so I sure wouldn’t be able to beat him in a fight, but I’m sure Georgie and I could think of a creative way to jinx him.”

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. "Oh, no, it’s not-- no, Victor has been a perfect gentleman all evening. He’s just turned in for the night. They have been keeping him on a tight training schedule. I didn’t get to dance as much as I wanted to, the night was rather ruined wasn’t it."

"So, it’s the usual culprit then? Tell me, Granger, what did my dear prat of a brother do this time?"

“I didn’t say anything about Ronald,” she replied a bit too fast. He raised an eyebrow and Hemione knew she had been caught, “He said I was getting cozy with the enemy, betraying Harry.” she looked down at her hands, “I think he was just jealous.” Fred seemed surprised that she had finally realized his little brother liked her, until she said, “You know being in love with an international Quidditch star will make people do daft things, I’m sure he thinks that he and Krum were meant to be.”

“Did you just make a joke?” Fred’s eyes started twinkling with mirth, “Merlin, Granger, didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I didn’t know you knew how to be nice. So at least we both are surprised this evening.” Hermione said in a playful manner and added a smile to ensure he know she was kidding, but quickly it faded back to her previous grimace. He slumped down next to her on the cold stone steps. Then quieter and lacking the humor from before she asked, “Fred, why are you being nice to me?”

“How do you always do that? Tell us apart.”

“I don’t know.”

“We're very similar. Even our own mother gets us mixed up."

"She gets you all mixed up, she called me Ginny once on accident, so I don’t really fault her for that and you're really not, similar. You’re not that similar," she repeated.

"No?"

“No.” she smiled at him, “your eyes are brighter, your laugh is a bit deeper and you raise this eyebrow when you're being cheeky,” she lifted up to touch his left eyebrow then brought it away after the brief contact that shot lightning through her fingers.

“Well, since George is busy dancing with Angelina, mind if I join you?”

“George is dancing with Angelina? But I thought you asked her?”

“I was just trying to push Georgie into it, they’ve liked each other for ages,” he paused for a moment. “Also, the girl I was thinking about asking already agreed to go with someone else, I decided I’d better prevent the same thing from happening to my equally daft brother. Then I got Alicia in on it, it didn't take long. I’m sorry you didn’t get to dance the whole night,” he said with his usual charming smirk missing.

  
A serious face on Fred Weasley was both alarming and engrossing to Hermione. She was staring at his face so intensely she almost missed him reaching out to her.

  
“Fancy one last dance?” She looked up at him as he stood hand still extended to her, “the night is still young."

How could she ever say no to that smile. Really, she thought one of those smiles and she could be convinced to do just about anything. She gently put her hand in his and he pulled her up gracefully into his arms. Hermione laughed as he spun her around, her bare feet on the cold stone floor, the silk fabric of her dress kissing her bare legs. They were alone in the Entrance Hall, dancing to the faint sound of music trying its best to make its way through the thick doors of the great hall.

Not speaking the two just grinned at each other, and Fred smoothly led them through the dance that they had been taught the previous week. Then the song faded into a much slower one and he brought her even closer to his body.

Hermione didn’t know how long they danced for only that she eventually realized there was no more music to dance to. Fred pulled away and kissed her hand. Then his eyes snapped up to her face as his head was still bowed to her hand.

He looked at her oddly. Like he was trying to figure out a particularly hard potion solution. He slowly pulled her in close, never breaking eye contact and pressed his lips onto her cheek. He pulled away his face lingering an inch from hers, his breath ghosting her face his lips brushing hers briefly before he pulled away fully.

Then he quietly led them back to the Gryffindor common room carrying her shoes by the straps in one hand and her hand firmly grasped in the other. Once in the common room, he gave her shoes back, bid her a quiet ‘night ‘mione’ and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

They never talked about the kiss, or almost kiss, and they wouldn't acknowledge the it for many years, in fact nothing seemed to change between the two of them, except for she seemed to see Fred more often. Or maybe he was around the same as before and now she was just hyper aware of his existence, he would smile at her now whenever they saw each other, in a very comforting familiar way. She sometimes would see him in the great hall, occasionally he would take her Rita Skeeter induced hate mail away and tell her not to read it. George would always join in saying that they would gladly send replies to some of them on her behalf, perhaps sneak in a surprise.

Sometimes, Hermione would drive herself crazy by the memory of that kiss ghosting over her lips. Had he just been nice to her to cheer her up? Because his brother had ruined her night and he felt he had to make up for it? Or because she looked nice in her dress with all the sleaking potions in her hair? It wasn’t overly romantic or passionate. Just a soft sweet peck, not like the rough rushed hot kisses she had received from Victor. It had left her uncertain and confused. It also meant that when Victor asked her to come visit him, she said no, not wanting to encourage anything romantic with him. After knowing that one small kiss could affect her so, it was confirmed to her that Victor was not the one.

The rest of the year passed quickly. The second task passed followed by the third.

Fred was next to her when Harry arrived back with Cedric’s body. All of the Weasleys were in a section waiting for Harry to exit the maze. The brief joy and exhilaration of seeing his red jersey was soon sucked dry with dread and terror at the sound of Mr. Diggory’s screams. She felt Ginny lean into her and she wrapped her arms around the younger girl as if to shield her from the world. Her teary eyes caught Freds.


	2. August 1995- No 12 Grimmauld Place

August 1995- No 12 Grimmauld Place

Hermione's parents had left for a work trip and Mrs. Weasley had kindly agreed to take her for the week that they would be gone, but then also encouraged them to allow them to take her for the rest of the summer until school began. Hermione had told her parents as little as possible about what was going on. Even so, they could tell that something more was wrong but didn’t press Hermione further and simply allowed her to spend the remainder of summer with the Weasleys.

They had spent only a week at the Burrow and had now been at No. 12 Grimmauld place for two weeks. She spent her days cleaning, helping Mrs. Weasley with meals, reading and then re-reading her school books and talking to Ginny about whatever boy was currently owling her. Hermione thought it was very weird to be with the Weasleys but without Harry. But then again, they weren't at the Burrow and things were already very strange indeed.

The Black household was very cold and Hermione didn’t like to be alone around the mysterious home but the rotating Order members trickling through made her feel safer. And of course, there was a Weasley in basically every room. Though they were all getting rather annoyed having to stay within thew confines of the house and were slowly starting to avoid each other. Hermione was getting tired of hashing out Harrys plight or hearing about the Chudley Cannons so even she was avoiding Ron, so she often found herself alone during her free time.

She was finally getting used to all of the portraits in the house frowning at her in disdain, but she would never truly get used the largest portrait of Mrs. Black screaming at her whenever she got the chance. Somehow whenever Hemione walked up the stairs or even near the stairs the curtain would find its way open to yell at Hermione.

Whenever she would hear the shrill yelling she would run to the farthest room from the portrait, the already cleaned out library and huddle herself into the hidden corner of the library. She had placed a large comfy armchair and had several stacks of books she was “borrowing” from Sirius’ family library. It was her sanctuary from the foreign craziness that was number 12 Grimmuald Place. She only ever saw the twins there, working on who knows what, and that was only late at night when their watchful mother was asleep.

An event like that is how she found herself once again in the confines of the Black family library. Which meant that Hermione was utterly alone, again. Of course, in the library. Which was normally just fine. Any library was usually a place of peace and solitude for her. But every year she spent at Hogwarts was another year her desire for constant companionship grew.

As soon as she had slumped into her armchair she heard some muffled male yelling and Mrs. Black being covered up, then Mrs. Weasley yelling at someone not to yell in the house even if Mrs. Black was saying something terrible. Then she heard the faint pop of apparition in the library and someone kicking something over and swearing lightly.

Hermione shot up and glanced around the bookshelf she was hidden away behind. She saw her favorite of the twins standing in front of a pile of books on the ground.

“Fred, are you alright?” as she spoke he jumped and began to clean up the books he had kicked over.

“Uh yeah don’t worry about it Granger, everything under control over here.”

“Doesn’t look like it,” she commented. His face was bright red in the way all Weasley’s did when they were angry.

“Where did you even come from I didn’t think anyone was in here,” he said trying to change the subject looking around trying to figure out where she had come from.

“Promise not to tell?” she looked at him with a halfhearted serious face.

“Promise?” he looked at her pointedly, “yeah, alright I promise.”

“I moved a big comfy armchair behind the last bookshelf. Well Sirius helped me move an armchair behind the last bookshelf. Don’t tell your mum.”

He looked behind her and on first glance you wouldn’t be able to tell there was even room behind the last bookshelf, but if you looked a little harder and at the right angle you could see the space between the wall and the bookshelf that could fit human though.

“You can hide with me for a while if you’d like,” Hermione said before she could even think about the way she phrased her statement.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. If you’re quiet.”

“I think I can manage that.” he said. The red anger faded from his face as they both slid behind the bookshelf and settled on the wide armchair.

“So what got you so worked up?”

“I thought I was supposed to be quiet?” he avoided her eyes. She looked at him with what the twins had been calling her prefect look since she was in first year.

“I suppose it was Mrs. Black got my knickers in a twist. Her constant flirting finally made me crack,” he tried to say in a joking tone but his words had a bite to them that Hermione hardly ever heard.

“What did she say this time? I try to get as far away before she gets too detailed with her insults,” he stayed silent and started to just glare at the ground with a now stiffened jaw.

“Oh, come- it can’t be worse than what she first said to me,” she said.

When Hermione had first arrived at the Black house Mrs. Black had gone off on a rather extensive rant that even the curtain couldn’t contain. She placed a hand on his arm and he jumped at the contact.

“I just- I just don’t like the way she talks about you. Like you’re vermin. Like you’re not as good as the rest of us.” he grimaced, “not when you’re better than all of us. Smarter and more level-headed than this lot. I don’t like her talking poorly of my friend.”

“But I mean we aren’t really that great of friends, Fred. Not that I don’t appreciate your defense of me,” she added quickly

“Exactly!” he exclaimed. “We’re not great friends. You’re Family, Granger. You basically live at my house during every single break. Just cause we never sit and chat doesn’t mean you're not family. You’re usually off studying or saving my brother. Look I know I’m not Ron or Harry, or even Ginny. But I am your friend. At least I want to be.”

“I don’t know about the saving of your brother bit, but, Fred you are more than welcome to join me when I’m studying.” She teased, he made a face, “really any time, join me in the library.” she said with laugher in her voice, knowing he wouldn’t like that one bit.

“Absolutely not! I can’t ruin my reputation like that. It’s why I need to start taking my chances in these here quiet moments. How has your break been so far Miss Granger?” as he asked her face fell.

“Not much of a break I suppose.” she looked over at him, “I tried to tell my parents what happened, but I didn’t want to worry them, or risk them not wanting me to go back to school. So, I just spent most of it bottled up to myself till you lot picked me up. And we’ve just been cleaning non-stop since we got here. It’s like your mom knows I can’t sit still.”

“She probably does, I think she knows us better than we know ourselves. Since we are family and all that. I’m sorry you felt like you had to lie to your parents. That must have been hard.”

“I’ve never really lied to them, It was hard to pretend like everything was fine and safe when-” a loud shout from the stairwell broke the two apart. Until they jumped neither were aware of how closely the two had been sitting. They both popped up and squeezed out from their hiding spot as they heard their names being called from just behind the door.

Molly entered the room and started rushing them out and down to dinner informing them that Harry had gotten himself into trouble and was relaying information about how he was to go to trial for use of underage magic.

The rest of the summer went by in a flash, soon Harry arrived and Hermione spent all her time cleaning or calming Harry down, or squished between the Fred and Harry trying to listen to Order meetings and before she knew it they were at school and a great pink toad was speaking to them about education and preservation.

Things were changing for the worse, the Ministry was now interfering at Hogwarts.


	3. October 1995- Hogwarts

October 1995- Hogwarts

Umbridge's detentions were causing distress throughout the castle. So far in the 2 months of school she had done more damage than Snape could in a full year. With 25 of her “decrees” out Hermione found herself hoping that people would get sent to Snape instead of Umbridge. She started carrying murtlap essence with her everywhere she went.

She did her prefect rounds with sharp precision, not for the sake of catching people doing wrong. Something she knew her younger self would have done. But to get them back in their dorms. Everyone, Slytherin or Hufflepuff alike. Trying to catch people before Umbridge or her minions did. Sending them straight to bed. Every once in a while sending them with a prefect hallway note.

She had caught Fred and George a couple times handing out sweets to first years, she chewed them out for it. But once the two of them explained they were just trying to help kids get out of Umbridge’s class, she couldn’t help but turn a blind eye when she caught people with the brightly wrapped candies. As long as they stopped advertising out in public.

Granted, some of them were just testing the products with no need to get out of class or detention but Fred had assured her over and over again that they had “signed consent forms and were being paid a small profit, and look so darn cute when they turn bright purple.” Somehow that had convinced her. Again. That smile. It could convince her to do anything.

During one of her nightly rounds she caught Fred walking disheveled back to the common room.

“Evening, Granger. I know I’ll sleep better knowing you’ve patrolled all the castle, protecting us from that notorious mass murderer Sirius Black.”

“oh yes, very dangerous that Sirius Black, don’t worry I’ve got my eye out for that dog,” she joked back, “seriously though, you should get to bed before the inquisitorial squad finds you.”

“Ah, but those serving detention are allowed extra time to get back to their rooms dear Granger, so, I’m safe for now.” he said as he lifted his hand to show her the marks from his detention, she was by his side in a flash and was holding it examining it.

“Oh, that vile woman!” Hermione exclaimed, “oh if she wasn’t a ministry employee, the things I would do to her,” she looked around and pulled him gently by the wrist, careful to avoid the sharp red marks, to one of the benches down a rarely used corridor. A began treating his hand with the bottle of murtlap essence from her bag. “I cannot believe she's doing this.” Fred grimaced when she touched it. “sorry.”

“I s’pose I deserved it though.”

“No one deserves this. What did you do anyway?”

“Not really sure what I’ve been accused of to be honest, I just took credit for something some first years had done, they were so terrified to go, so I just said I did it. Reckon it's better me then them.”

“Thank you.” she whispered, “I’ve been trying so hard to keep the younger kids out of her eyeline, but she is truly vile, I mean elven-year-olds being tortured. At Hogwarts. What has the world come to? Is this really what it’s going to be like from now on?” he shrugged in reply.

She sat with Fred in that empty corridor for an hour, shoulder to shoulder, leg pressed against leg, as she held his hand whispering thanks and praise to him as she treated it more thoroughly than she had with anyone, even Harry.

“Thank you, Hermione.”

“I like it when you say my first name.”

“Yeah?” he said with a grin.

“Yeah.”


	4. November 1995- Hogwarts

November 1995- Hogwarts

After a DA meeting they were dispersing as randomly as they could so they wouldn’t draw attention to the Room of Requirement. People were lounging around chatting, doing homework, or practicing whatever spell Harry had taught them that day, some asking for pointers from Harry or Hermione. 

Fred often found himself transfixed by Hermiones movements and skill with her wand. the kindness in her eyes when she was helping the younger students, or how she would touch up peoples Umbridge wounds like she had done for him a few weeks prior. The way she gave encouraging nods to Harry while he taught giving him the extra push whenever he needs it to continue. The way she rolled up her sleeves when she has trouble with a spell. 

"What are you staring at?" George asked his twin brother but he received no reply. "Oi, Freddie," George said smacking his brother.

"What was that for?" Fred asked with a scowl as he rubbed his arm and returned his gaze to whatever had been distracting him.

"Ignoring me," he shrugged his shoulders. "What were you staring at so intensely you got distracted in the middle of our conversation?"

"Nothing," Fred said quickly, too quickly to be believable. George leaned back on the bench and allowed his eyes to wander, trying to see what it was that had caught his brother's attention. As soon as his eyes landed on the resident Gryffindor bookworm he chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"Ah, still, Freddie? I thought you would've gotten over this by now. It’s been almost a year."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Fred muttered, avoiding George's gaze. “Should I do something about it?” Fred asked, they both looked at Ron as he asked the question. 

“No. Probably not.” Soon it was their turn to leave the Room of Requirement they were to leave with a handful of other Gryffindors, they usually moved in packs so it wasn’t strange. Fred saw Hermione slightly in front of them and couldn't help but watch her hair sway back and forth, she turned back to look at them and Fred quickly tried to pretend he was looking anywhere else.

She slowed her pace down a bit to match where he was. 

“I’m sorry about Quidditch.” he heard her whisper under her breath. 

“It’s okay,” he mumbled.

“No, it’s not.” she squeezed his hand and followed after Ron and Harry leaving Fred to flex his tingling hand where hers had just been.


	5. December 1995- No 12 Grimmauld Place- Christmas Break

December 1995- Christmas Break

After the attack of Mr. Weasley Hermione decided it might be better she stay close to other magical folks so she wouldn’t miss anything or be cornered herself. It was really at the insistence of all of the Weasley’s that convinced her to stay, mostly Mrs. Weasley. She was actually thankful for this, she didn't think she could stand lying to her parents for a whole break. They sounded so concerned in their letters, asking if maybe she should switch back to a muggle school. Thankful to Molly for sending the letter to her parents informing them of why she would be staying.

“It was really Fred’s comment that made me rethink it, you couldn’t possibly go home at a time like this. No, I’d feel much better having you all,” Molly looked at both Harry and Hermione, “in the distance of my wand.”

Hermione wondered what Fred had said to her about it and toward the end of the holidays she had finally worked the courage up to ask him what he had said to her, when she did ask they were alone in the Black family library, he just said that he offhandedly made a comment that he had been worried for her to go back into the muggle world without being able to use magic.

“You mean you, Frederick Gideon Weasley, care about MY wellbeing.” she said dumbstruck but also with a note of teasing.

“But only because you couldn’t use magic,” he said quickly, then he took a step closer to her and said softly, “Of course I do. Why else would I have spent so much time with you in the common room late at night? It sure wasn’t because I was actually studying,” his normal hint of humor returning to his voice.

It was true. He had been spending more time with her. They would always end up being the last ones up in the common room. He would move whatever he was working on to her table and they would sit in comfortable silence, sometimes one asking a question of the other on whatever they were working on. Meaning that yes, Hermione had taken a look at some of the WWW products but NO she hadn't helped him with them. Well. Just a little bit. The combinations of spells and potions is fascinating. 

“You were to.. Just not studying the material you were learning in class. Contrary to popular belief, you and George are probably the smartest in your year.”

“Quiet down, don't let mum hear you,” George whispered aggressively as he sat down with Fred and Hermione at the large table in the Library.

After Hermione had made the confession that she knew the twins were smart they stopped trying to hide the fact that they actually did research and studied. now both twins would find themselves at Hermione's table. They were excellent companions for her late-night study sessions.

Somehow she became friends with the twins. Ron and Harry noticed but just assumed she was trying to keep an eye on them.

And she was. Keeping an eye on them...


	6. April 1996- Hogwarts

April 1996- Hogwarts

Hermione chided herself for being sad. They all knew the boys had been planning a big sendoff. She pretends not to see the plans every time they brought them out.

And they bought Harry enough time. 

She watched as Peeves sang and saluted the boys off, almost joining in with him. She mourned the loss of the twins. Worrying that now that they had left them all with Umbridge, she might never smile again.

They had warned her of course. Well, Fred warned her, and only a day before. That this had been their plan all along. That at least now they could also do some good with it. He had said that they didn’t tell her sooner because George said that she would be able to talk Fred out of it. Which Fred had seemed pretty sure was true.

That was until a letter from the twins arrived a week later, it took her two days to break the code they had written her in, but they wished her well and apologized for leaving her in such boring company and promised to write as often as they could. Then told her how to break the charm on the box they had sent which to the eye looked like a box of Umbridge approved books.

When she lifted the spell she was thrilled to see several boxes of bright colored candies for her to give out at her discretion along with a fresh bottle of murtlap that had a small note on it that just said “thanks” with a small heart in the scrawl she recognized as Fred’s.


	7. June 21st 1996- Hogwarts Hospital Wing

June 21st 1996

Hermione woke in the hospital wing. She lay there trying to regain her senses she watched the room bustle as Molly bounced between all her children including Hermione. She looked around seeing Ginny beside her ankle propped up talking with one of the twins and Ron across the way, Neville was on her other side with Luna next to him, Harry sitting in a chair staring at the ground as Lupin sat speaking softly with him, a hand placed on his back. She tried to sit up to also go to him but an arm reached out and stopped her. She sent her gaze to see who it was and saw Fred. He was in bright robes that had a WWW patch on the front, she couldn’t help but smile at him, and he sent his bright one back to her in reply.

“Careful there, you aren’t going to be able to sit up.”

She tried to fight him but saw that he was indeed correct. Her entire body ached. She could remember being hit by Dolohov but couldn’t remember what with.

“I mean really, with your head, Hermione, how did you get wrapped up in this?” he said moving his arm from stopping her as he sat back down next to her. she felt the loss of his warmth and shivered at the cool air of the room. He pulled the blanket that was at the foot of her bed up on her lap. 

“Couldn’t very well let him go on his own could I?”

“No, I ‘spose not. They say you have to take all these,” he gestured his hand over to several vials on a bedside. “They told me the order if you’d like to take them now but I can get Poppy if you’d like.” 

“Just because you left school doesn’t mean you can call me that Mr. Weasley,” Madame Pompfrey said as she bustled by to help Ginny, “give her those now, I know you know which potion is which.”

“Is Ginny okay?” she asked as he handed her the first vile, she tried to reach up but winced so he lifted it to her lips.

“Yeah, just a sprained ankle, she’ll be fine,” he lifted the next vile to her lips, “but Sirius, he--”

“I remember,” she said quietly as she looked over at Harry. “I can do the rest myself if you hand them to me.”

And he did, he sat there with her as she downed potion after potion, sometimes handing her pumpkin juice to wash away the taste. She was then informed that she would have to take those ten potions for the next couple of days. She was able to sit up after the 8th one and after having the 10th was quietly asking for updates on the shop and on George, complimenting him on his robes and his new haircut. 

After awhile they were interrupted by Madam Pompfrey informing them that the Weasleys needed to leave and that their visiting hours were over. Fred whispered something about seeing her when she was next at Diagon Alley, and then he was gone.

Fred was gone, Sirius was dead and Voldemort was back. And now everyone finally understood and believed it. Her calming potion wore off and she started to cry.

This was not the beautiful magical world she had been introduced to 5 years ago. 


	8. August 3rd 1996- Diagon Alley

August 3rd 1996- Diagon Alley

Hermione finally found herself standing outside of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. After months of hearing stories form Fred and George she was finally here.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had been looking forward to it since school had ended. They had finally been permitted to take Harry to Diagon alley, with protection of course.

They had felt welcomed in by the bright colors and wonderful smells. And so had dozens of others, the store was easily the busiest on the street. Packed in so tight that you couldn't reach some of the products if you tried. The twins had locked in on Harry giving him the grand tour, knowing that Harry had given them the money Hermione smiled at the gesture. Ginny and Hermione had wandered through the Wonder Witch line and had plopped in front of the daydream charms.

“It’s impressive magic,” she says—though mostly to break the silence that has fallen over them, despite the chatter of the room.

“For that, you can have one for free, Granger,” Fred winked and placed one in the bag that was slug across her shoulders for her.

“Thanks,” she mumbled blushing at how close he had gotten to her. Stupid crush- she thought to herself, she thought that she had gotten over it once they had left the school. But now, just being in space, she felt herself flush.

“Yeah,” he answers absently. Then, “you’ll be happy to know, Granger, that George and I were the first to test them.” He let a small smile turn the corners of his lips, and in a stage whisper loud enough for all to hear he said “All of my daydreams were about you.”

Everyone laughed at what they thought was a joke but Hermione saw him wink at her and smile warmly. It wasn't as if anything would ever come of it. It was harmless he would never be genuinely interested.

Fred would always flirt with her but she knew he was just kidding. It was just what they did.

“Now what happened to your face, Granger?” George said, waltzing up to her poking it.

“I opened one of the boxes you left.” Hermione said with a sharp breath.

“Ah a punching telescope,” said George.

“We gave up on those a while back,” Fred finished. “I’ve got something for that in the back, follow this way dear Granger,” he stuck his arm out dramatically like a prince in a film, she laughed and took it. He led her into the back.

She was surprised at how organized and clean it was, several charms she didn’t know were working away in the back. A broom was sweeping, a duster dusting, a potion bubbling away in the corner, some letters stamping themselves and a few boxes were shelving themselves.

“We had to come up with a way to get rid of the bruises so that Mum wouldn’t catch on,” he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small tube, “Bruise removal paste, works quite well, on regular or magical maladies, especially tough sticking ones like this, reckon even Mum couldn't get this off, haven't figured out how to market it just yet.”

They stood there for a moment just looking at each other before Fred shook his head and stepped forward and put a bit of the mixture on his finger. He reached forward then, pulled back.

“Forgot my manners for a moment. Do you mind if I just-” he gestured to her face.

“Oh, um yes, thank you.”

He took another step forward, he used one hand to hold her chin up lightly, and then softly rubbed the mixture onto her eye, it tingled and cooled and she could feel the magic working. She looked up at his bright eyes and suddenly it felt like her body was floating. Like the night of the Yule Ball, he was so close that she was reminded of how good he smelled. Gunpowder, cinnamon and parchment, homey and warmth.

He dropped the hand that had been putting the cream on her eye, but the hand that was under her chin moved slightly and his thumb gently brushing the corner of her cheek then moved to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear. For a moment she thought he would kiss her.

But he didn’t.

He coughed quietly and stepped back quickly and then mumbled something about getting back to work or his boss would sack him.

“You ARE the boss,” Hermione laughed trying to break the tension, it worked, he chuckled and led the way out of the back to her friends. Hermione soon became busy trying to keep Harry from running away to follow Draco, a battle she eventually lost, she barely got to say goodbye to the twins before they were taken back to the Burrow.


	9. December 20th 1996- Slug Club Christmas Party, Hogwarts

December 20th 1996- Slug Club Christmas Party, Hogwarts

Hermione was hiding in the corner from Cormac, she decided in the hall that she had made a bad decision. He had talked non-stop about, she couldn't even remember what, his uncle or something the whole walk there. The party was magnificent, beautiful rich silks lined the ceiling, twinkling candles covered the room. If Hermione wasn't having a internal crisis she would have probably had a wonderful time., even just admiring the decorations.

She was going through the Pros and Cons of just leaving early. But her biggest fear was that if she did leave early Cormac would follow her thinking they were going to sneak around and snog. Just as she had decided it was probably worth the risk she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Cormac is an interesting choice,” Fred said, his face unreadable.

“I just didn’t want to come alone. Ron was supposed to come with me, but he--" she trailed off, "I've just escaped — I mean, I've just left Cormac. Under the mistletoe.. Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, or well anything that isn’t about him. No, I've just been treated to 'A Dozen Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' non-stop since we left the common room.”

“Why didn’t you just come with Harry?” Hermione's eyes grew comically wide.

“Why didn’t I think of that! Oh, I'm so stupid.”

“You are not stupid, Hermione. Were you just thinking about leaving? You kept looking at the door like you were trying to find an escape route. You’ve been here for 10 minutes.” She looked down at her watch when he said this.

“Actually, I’ve been here for 20 minutes. And you’ve seen how much mistletoe is in here, I’m not safe. Wait." she looked up at him suddenly realized she hadn't been imagining him, "Why are you even here?” she hadn’t even questioned why he was there. “Wait that was rude. I didn't- Hi Fred!” she said pulling him in for a tight hug. “Okay, why are you here?

“Old Sluggy over there invited us, apparently we are “up and coming” I think he’s upset we weren't here this year for him to meet and collect. He sent an owl to the shop and practically begged us to come and wow all the youths with our amazing business prowess. You look lovely by the way." 

“We are not the youths we are basically the same age,” Hermione snapped back ignoring the compliment. “It’s nice to see you though. I didn’t mean to make it seem like I wasn’t happy to see you. I am” she rambled.

“It’s nice to see you too.” Fred smiled taking her hand in his for a moment but as he opened his mouth to speak again, Cormac sidled up to the table they were standing at. Hermione audibly growled.

“Hello! George! It’s good to see you again!

“It’s Fred, actually.” Hermione Corrected.

“How is business?” Hermione looked at Fred and watched as he turned on his charm to 100%, while he pulled her in closer to his side.

“Business is booming, would be going even better if there wasn’t a war going on. Remind me of your name?” Hermione tried not to laugh at Fred pretending to forget his name.

Cormac introduced himself and started to tell a story of something Fred had missed since he left, but Fred interrupted saying he needed to introduce Hermione to some people and he tucked Hermione’s arm into the crook of his and walked away, leaving an uncomfortable Cormac behind.

Fred did in fact introduce her to several people that Hermione was grateful to have met, a handful of ministry employees that were very interested in and impressed with her. Fred bragging left and right of her genius, even saying that she was an inspiration for several of their products in the store.

They had gotten caught under the mistletoe once and Fred made a big show of dipping her now and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. It took everything she had not to lean fulling into it. Once he had righted her he acted as if nothing happened, so she tried to do the same, pretending to be cross about it but couldn't help flushing every time their arms touched for the rest of the night.

They were just standing listening to music and people watching when Hermione yawned and Fred leaned over and put his arm around her waist.

“Can I walk you back to the Common Room?” She nodded into his shoulder as she snaked her arm around his lower back as well.

The walk back to the Common Room felt reminiscent of the walk back after the Yule Ball. Only this time Hermione wrapped up in Fred’s scent and arm.

Neither talking both just enjoying each other's company as they got to the fat lady. He kissed her cheek and disappeared down the hall. Another very confusing interaction with Fred Weasley. Other than Draco and Filches interruption the party had actually been quite enjoyable.

Hermione thought that she would always be confused on where he stood. She knew where she stood. Or at least she thought she did.

She wanted to be wrapped in his arms for the rest of time. Stupid teenage thoughts. 

She was left with these thoughts until Harry rushed her into the common room asking her what she knew about unbreakable vows.


	10. July 1997- Dumbledore's funeral

July 1997- Dumbledore's funeral

Dumbledore was dead. If the war wasn’t already raging, it sure was now.

She was smashed between Fred and Harry on a long bench that held several other redheads. They were in the same section as all the rest of the Order. Her wizarding family made her feel safe even in this their darkest hour. 

When the Weasley’s first arrived at the castle Mrs. Weasley offered for her to come stay with them for the summer and Hermione had immediately accepted. Saying that she first needed to take care of some things at home with her parents but that she would be there by the end of the week. Fred had wrapped her up in a hug that was so tight Hermione thought he would never let go. He did eventually let go and he looked at her like he was seeing a ghost. He then rushed to his eldest brother's side.

Bill would make it. But, after hearing of Dumbledore's death, Hermione couldn't help but watch her mind wander to what casualties this war would bring. Who else they would lose, or almost lose, that this feeling would remain until Voldemort was dead.

She knew that they would do anything to end the war. But it was the cost that worried her.

Hermione sat watching the processional honoring their beloved Headmaster. Now that he was gone who would lead them. She looked over at her best friend. First Sirius, now Dumbledore.

She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball in her bed, cover herself with her quilt, and stay there for a week. But there was work to be done. Her mind was working a mile a minute. She felt tears streaming down her face, she wasn't sure whether they were out of exhaustion or stress or sadness. She felt Freds leg press into hers reassuringly.

The Merpeople sang their exotic distorted songs, the Centaurs stood at the edge of the forest in honor, students sad proudly. Bright, white flames erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes. Magic Hermione didn’t recognize.

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall rose stony-faced from where she had braved the ceremony. Silently, the older witch raised her wand toward the sky, the tip glowing dimly. Several other professors were quick to match her. Hermione rose and did the same, as did Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. Beside Hermione, Fred stood, and his little finger of his free hand subtly nudging hers and slowly linking their entire hands together. Even Bill, who was sheet white with bright red cuts across his face and heavily leaning on Fleur to hold him up, stood proudly to join.

In the silence, only Fawkes' heartbroken song could be heard as he flew into the distance.

Things were going to be very different. 


	11. July 1997- The Burrow

July 1997- The Burrow

Fred and George were trying to run the shop as normally as they could, slowly hiding stock in the back for when things eventually got worse. But they were sleeping at the Burrow instead of above their shop. “Strength in numbers,” Lupin had said when he suggested it, they had quickly agreed and moved back in.

George had noticed that before Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, Fred would ask their mum and sister every day when she would be coming and if anyone had heard from her. George wasn’t sure when Fred’s obvious crush had developed into a full-on infatuation, but it had felt like it happened overnight. 

Fred’s mind raced since seeing Hermione again at the funeral. She'd left almost immediately after, saying she had to pack so she could go check on her parents, which was fair enough all things considered. She had said she’d be there in a week. But there'd barely been any word for weeks... to him, or Ron or Ginny... until he and George had received an owl at work from their mum to saying that Tonks had escorted Hermione and that she was back. They closed up a little early and went home immediately. Which was fine, most people weren’t venturing out of their homes anymore.

\--  
Hermione hadn't seemed herself when she arrived at the Burrow and Fred was itching to get a moment alone with her to ask what was wrong. But his mother's long list of things to do for the wedding and the Order trying making plans to pick up Potter were causing that to be a difficult task.

That was until the two of them, apparently, the best potion makers in the house were set to finish brewing a batch of polyjuice potion by Mad-Eye.

“Granger, I trust you remember how,” he had said, making her flush and look straight at the ground.

So there they sat in the attic with the ghoul every night for the rest of the month ensuring that it was progressing correctly. In all honesty, Mad-Eye had done all the hard work. The Lacewing flies were already brewing so they just needed to take them out on the right night and complete the potion.

It meant that every night they got to just sit upstairs and talk waiting for the Lacewing flies to be ready. They talked about lots of things, mainly why Hermione knew how to brew the potion, and the finer details of her adventures with the boys. They talked about the shop. And also about how she always knew he was secretly good at potions. It was the one class she saw him actually read his textbook for. 

Eventually, she admitted to him what she had done to her parents, whispering softly the spells she had used and precautions she had taken and Fred held her sobbing frame staring at the wall silently crying himself while whispering comforting words. He couldn’t imagine the pain she must be in, the mindset that she had to be in when she erased herself from their home and minds.

On the evening of the 26th, they finished the Potion. Both agreeing it was perfect. The next day it was put to the test with Harry’s hair.

\--  
When Fred arrived back at the burrow with his dad he was ambushed by Hermione wrapping her arms around him in her oversized clothes. But before he could even pull away to smile at her. She whispered in his ear that George had been injured, that he was alive but hurt. She had taken his hand as they raced into the house; her hand wrapped around his was the only thing that kept him vertical when he saw the bloody sight that his brother's head was.


	12. July/August 1997- The Burrow- Bill and Fleur’s wedding

July/August 1997- The Burrow- Bill and Fleur’s wedding

She wasn’t going back to school.  
They were leaving to hunt down the rest of the horcruxes soon.  
Tomorrow, maybe, if they could manage.  
Hermione had sent her parents away. they had no idea who she was.  
She knew it was the only way she could go with Harry, the only way they wouldn’t worry about her, the only way they would be safe from people trying to get to her to get to Harry. The Weasley’s had stopped asking her if her parents were really okay with her staying the entire summer, she assumed Fred had asked people to stop asking her.

Hermione’s bag had been packed for the past week, half packed for the past two weeks, Stealing things from the boys room, making lists of what they needed since before Harry had arrived. She had it on her at all times.

Mrs. Weasey had been keeping her, Harry and Ron busy with wedding preparations, conveniently separated from each other. Hermione somehow always found herself on the same projects as Fred, something she assumed he had conveniently sweet-talked his mum into. She wondered if that heart-melting smile of his worked on her too. 

Fred would work really hard to make her laugh while they were pulling weeds or setting out the everlasting candles. She hardly smiled at all anymore, and considering what she'd told him about her parents, before making him swear to tell no one, he understood why. But that didn’t stop him from trying to make her smile. A few times he got her to crack a small grin.

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Fleur looked perfect and Hermione had never seen two people be so happy. For those few hours, it felt like nothing was wrong in the world. She felt terribly for ever thinking badly of this brave beautiful woman. The event had made her tear up. That even though the world was so ugly, something as beautiful as this could occur.

The reception was just as incredible. The soft candles made the room seem to glitter, smiles were plastered on everyone's faces. Hermione watched anxiously as the aurors paced around the tent. Seeing Viktor and his fiance, and Luna again and meeting more Weasleys then she could count brought her so much joy. But deep down she couldn’t fully enjoy herself, a knot in her stomach telling her something was about to go wrong.

\---

As it so often did, Fred's gaze lingered on Hermione. His eyes followed her around the room as she talked to Luna and her father, to several of his family members and Viktor Krum. When he saw her talk to Krum he knew his younger brother must be fuming he looked to find him and he was right. Ron was across the tent watching her with narrowed eyes. Fred rolled his eyes, he assumed his brother didn’t even see the woman that was on Krums arm that was clearly sporting a bright new ring.

Then Fred realized that he DID see the woman on Krums arm. It was the first thing Fred had done when he saw Krum talking to Hermione. Fred was trying to figure out what that meant as he watched Krum walk away and watched Hermione sit down with Ginny at their family table.

He watched his younger brother stare down Hermione like he was finally gonna ask her to dance but after a few moments of this Fred decided he could ask her since Ron would never work up the courage.

“Care for a dance Miss Granger?” she smiled brightly up at him and stuck her hand out.

“Only since I know you are such a wonderful dancer dear Mr. Weasley.” he pulled her up and onto the dance floor. They fell into a comfortable silence dancing around.

“When I get married,” said Fred, tugging at the collar of his robes, “I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense.”

“Seconded. I just want your mum to let me get married out by the pond-”

“By the willow?”

“Yeah. It’s so beautiful in the summertime. I mean if she let me, of course.”

“You are like a daughter to her, I’m pretty sure she let you get married in her kitchen if you asked. Especially since your parents-- not that you won’t have them back someday” he quickly said. “Sorry I-”

“It’s okay I know what you meant.” she smiled up at him. She put her head on his shoulder as they danced in silence for a handful of seconds while Hermione continued her only slightly covert scans of the room.

“I’m.. I’m really going to miss you when you lot leave,” he whispered softly. In just the last few moments, Fred had realized something. That somewhere along the line Fred had developed a soft spot. He knew it was more than a soft spot. War did crazy things. His mum would always tell them stories of people falling quickly during times of dread. Like Lupin and Tonks, or Bill and Fleur.

Fred’s fondness for Hermione had only grown with each letter he received from her and he had finally realized what George had been making fun of him about. All he wanted to do was talk out this thing he had just realized with the one person who he knew would listen and know exactly what to say and he was holding her in his arms. Why not now, he had done crazier things, he pulled away from Hermione and just as he opened his mouth a bright Patronus entered the tent.

The Ministry had fallen. Scrimgeour was dead and Death Eaters were coming.

He pulled Hermione in for a tight hug then shoved her to where he remembered the boys to be standing as pulled out his wand.

  
Then before he knew it she had disappeared with Ron and Harry.

It would be months before he would see her again. He would see her name appear in the prophet as a Muggle-Born that had yet to report to the ministry for her scheduled questioning. He would hear of supposed Potter sightings. He would receive the names of people lost to read off on potterwatch, and hoped every day he wouldn’t see one of their names. He had to hear news that his brother had left Harry and Hermione out on their own, only to leave to find them after a few days.

Until finally he felt the burning of his D.A. coin in his pocket. The end was near.


	13. May 1998- Battle of Hogwarts- Hogwarts Castle

May 1998- Battle of Hogwarts- Hogwarts Castle

Her heart almost exploded at the sight of the Order showing up.

After weeks on the run, finally seeing familiar faces was such a relief to Hermione's senses. It felt as though they really would get through this all. Seeing so many adults is what brought tears to her eyes. They weren't alone. They weren’t just children wandering alone on the countryside anymore.

“I hear you rode a dragon?” a voice from behind Hermione made her jump, she turned to see Fred, a little worse for wear but wearing his trademark grin on his face.

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” Hermione looked up at him, “you would have loved it,” he gave her a quick hug and a soft kiss on the head that was so soft maybe she had just imagined it and then went back to whatever the order had been talking about.

McGonagall ordered the evacuation of those underage or who do not wish to fight. Hermione watched some sneak back to fight anyway. She couldn’t blame them. She would have done the same thing.

The night all together was a blur. Soon she realized what they needed to destroy the last Horcruxes and she and Ron headed to the Chamber of Secrets. They had made it back upstairs and they were trying to find Harry. After finding Harry, Hermione’s memory bounces from the hallway to into the Room of Hidden things, the Diadem being destroyed and Crabbe falling victim to the fire. Hermione barely remembered anything concrete moment of the battle except for what happened next.

They were running down the halls on their way to find when they realized their worst fear had come true. The Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. They saw Percy and Fred dueling a handful of Death Eaters.

“Hello, Minister!” bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. “Did I mention I’m resigning?”

“You’re joking, Perce!” shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

“You actually are joking, Perce…. I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were –“

The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other slowly growing boils of some kind; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Hermione felt herself flying through the air. Hermione's scream could apparently be heard from several corridors away.

And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, trying to go toward where the explosion had been Percy was already there trying to find his wand in the rubble. Her vision tunneled and her ears were ringing. Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand and helped her to his feet.

“No – no – no!” someone was shouting. “No! Fred! No!”

Hermione pushed Harry's hands away from her as she started to remove the rubble by hand forgetting that she had magic. The other two Weasleys used magic to remove the rubble and soon Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred’s eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. Hermione saw red and she pushed them out of the way.

"It's not funny, dammit Fred! Wake. Up!"

She had the front of his robes in her hands and she was shaking his unmoving body. Her hair was crackling the way it used to when she was younger and had less control over her magic. She heard a voice that sounded very far away begging her to calm down and let go of him, that it was too late. Her grip on his robes lessened and she leaned close to his head placing her cheek on his to whisper in his ear. She dragged in a ragged gasp for air and, shuddering, demanded once more: "Wake up, Fred. Please, wake up! You absolute arse get up, it’s not your time.”

“Granger swearing. So unladylike of you,” she whipped her head up to look at his grey eyes, she could feel Harry peel her away for Percy to check on him. But their eyes remained locked, till his eyes fluttered closed again.

Sobs seemed to wrack both her and George’s bodies at the same time as relief rushed through them as Fred began to breathe again and gain his color back. When George heard her sobs, she vaguely saw him look at her strangely, but he seemed to push it back and focus on Fred.

While Fred had been awake for enough time to give Hermione grief and squeeze her and George's hands, he almost immediately had fallen back asleep. Percy had taken him to where he knew Madam Pomfrey would be to help.

Then Hermione had to keep doing what she had been doing for the past year. Following Harry Potter into hell and back.

She lost a lot of what actually happened that day. She remembers the cold voice of Voldemort being projected through the whole castle. She remembers not being able to find Harry. She remembers being called out to the courtyard to see her best friend dead in Hagid's arms. She remembers stepping in front of Draco blocking him from Voldemort, they say she yelled that "he can make his own choices, chose his own side," but she doesn't remember it. 

But, within a few hours, the war was over. They had big losses and close calls. She had watched her best friend in the world be pronounced dead only for him to come back to life, actually, she realized later she had watched that happen twice. To Fred and then to Harry.

Time seemed to stand still as she, Harry, and Ron stood together in Dumbledores office all thinking about what had just occurred. A year of hunting down Horcruxes, years of living in fear, and now a lifetime of freedom

Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and the world was at peace once again.


	14. May 1998- St. Mungos/The Burrow

May 1997- St. Mungos

Mrs. Weasley sent everyone to the Burrow the morning after the war. Most of the family had first gone to St. Mungos when Fred and other injured were moved from the castle.

But, after the first twenty-four hours had passed, most everyone had left to eat and rest. All except George and Hermione. George’s resistance to leave was expected, and Mrs. Weasley graciously told him that she would send food and that he should send word immediately if there were any changes. And somehow no one questioned Hermione staying.

But Fred had stayed asleep. In a week's time, he would remain in the same condition. The only update had been from the young healer that had been in charge of Fred since he had been moved from the Hogwarts infirmary.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand it myself,” said the young man, “and I don’t think I’m quite qualified to explain it to you lot, Healer Frances is going to explain it all to you in a bit. He’s seen this before, or at least something like this before. Unfortunately, he’s with a patient at the moment. If you guys are headed back to the school at all anytime soon, tell Poppy thank you, she’s helped us save a lot of lives this week.” With a curt nod, he was out of the room.

But Healer Frances would remain elusive to them. At the end of the first week, even the worst cases like Tonks and Lupin had finally been released from St. Mungos.

They all began to lose hope. Everyone else was recovering from the curses, torture, and injuries, but Fred remained the same.

\---

In the 3 weeks, since the war had ended all the Weasley’s had been all staying at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley wasn’t letting any of them leave the house except for work and Ministry interviews. Every couch, cot, and bed was full. Even some members of the Order were forced to stay for a night or two a week. It was almost as if she was scared to let anyone out of her sight. Harry and Hermione were included in the numbers required to stay at the house. Harry wasn’t complaining since it meant he got to be with Ginny almost 24 hours a day. They had reunited with full force as soon as the war was over. No one was surprised. The weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders and he could be 17 again. Almost 18. Time felt like it was finally moving again. She was almost 19. 

Hermione, on the other hand, had wanted nothing more than to be free of all the eyes on her.

If somehow someone had gotten out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp, like Tonks, Lupin, and Teddy who were staying with Tonk’s mother, she would still force them to come for dinner. Which meant every evening the Weasleys Kitchen was magically enlarged and packed full of Order members. Some nights were somber, some nights were lively and full of toasts. All nights Hermione felt trapped.

Mrs. Weasley was constantly shoving food into her hands, or the other occupants of the house tried unskillfully to avoid topics as not to make her upset, Malfoy manor specifically, and Rons constant effort to be near her and touching her all the time. And the noise. The constant noises that came from a house full of family and friends and order members alike. The smallest things made her jump, and though it was slowly fading, she couldn’t help but feel a pain in her chest every time she heard the crack of an apparition or someone loud laugh breaking a small lul in noise.

When she wasn’t at the burrow avoiding people she was at St. Mungos watching Fred. She and all of the Weasleys had been spending any free time sitting with him. They had taken turns to sit with Fred. She took as many of the shifts as she could, which was easy since she had no responsibilities. Other members of the Order were quickly trying to rebuild the Ministry and calling everyone out of hiding. 

Much to Ron’s irritation, Hermione had also found herself cleaning up Weasleys Wizard Wheezes as a favor to George. He gave her a map of every protective enchantment on the building, concealment charms and boobytraps they had set on the place. She was cleaning up and taking down concealment charms to reveal hidden products.

It was really quite clever, though she never would tell the twins that, they had enchanted the shop to look as though someone had already ransacked it and without the password spells you couldn’t get to the products. They did this to ensure that they could reopen once the war was over. 

George couldn’t bear to step foot in the store without Fred. So Hermione found herself enjoying being in the shop, it meant she could be alone. In the past three weeks, she had completely repaired the front of the shop and placed a placard in the front window that said they would be re-opening soon. She had made a large magical display of the boy's inventions to hopefully draw customers in once they could re-open. She was currently trying to restore the back rooms including their workroom but it was much more difficult since it contained twice as many boobytraps since it was where they stored their recipes and back stock. Hermione found it complicated and challenging. She spent hours a day at the shop. Also cleaning up the flat for them, so that if Fred got better, WHEN Fred got better they could move back in.

Really she spent most of her time avoiding Ron. Actively avoiding Ron. Thinking up ways, inventing ways to avoid him.

Ron had kissed her in the chamber of secrets and they still hadn't talked about it. Probably since Hermione was doing her best to remove herself from his presence altogether. She wasn’t sure if she really would have ever ended up with him anyway, but when he left her and Harry while they were on the run he also took with him any chance of them being together. Though, somewhere deep down that her crush on Ron dissolved on the night of the Yule ball. 

He would try to grab her hand and she would pull away, he was clueless and didn’t understand what she was trying to convey through body language exclusively. He was convinced that a one sided peck meant that they were together. 

“Where are you going now?” Ron said to her one afternoon as she pulled on her shoes.

“I am going to St Mungo's, to sit with Fred,” she replied stiffly hoping he wouldn’t press her further.

“Why? Hermione, he is not your problem, spend the day with me instead,” Ron said as he sidestepped to try to block her from the floo.

“George has been there since last night, he needs to sleep, eat something. It’s the least I can do. Besides, it’s my fault he’s like this. And sitting with your brother is not a problem. The meta witches said it might be helpful.”

“I would just like some time for us, just us” Ron sighed emphasizing the word ‘us’ and stepping closer to Hermione, she mirrored him by stepping back from him.

“There is no us, Ron,” she said in a quiet voice, “at least not in the way you think,” briefly she saw a flash of hurt cross his face. “I know you thought that we would be together, and I haven’t exactly been honest with you. But, it’s-” she paused trying to gather her thoughts,” it’s not what I want, I’m sorry,” he just stood there dumbstruck in front of her. “Look I promised your mother I would sit with him today, so George will shower. I’ll see you later,” Hermione said slowly stepping around him. She filled her hand with the powder then as an afterthought turned around. “If you don’t want me here for a little while Ron, let me know, I can, I can find somewhere else to be, I’m sure Tonks and Lupin have room.” She was about to step into the floo when she heard him reply quietly from behind him.

“No, Hermione, you have to stay here. You’re family. Nothing will change that.” he tried to smile at her but she could tell it was forced. Genuine but forced.


	15. May 1998- St Mungos

May 1997- St Mungos

She sent George home to shower, he kept aggressively thanking her every time they were in the same room. She was the only one who could get him to go home of his own free will. His mother would threaten him, Angelina would physically drag him away, but Hermione would just promise to stay till he was back and George would crush her in a hug and leave without any protests.

Hermione would sometimes read or talk to Fred while she was there, but mostly she would sleep. It was the only place she could sleep without nightmares, she assumed it was because it was actually quiet. But, having Fred physically alive in the room with her helped as well.

Hermione sighed reaching out for Fred’s hand as she situated her chair in a way that she could lay her head on the crisp white sheets. His had was warm like it always was, the only sign that he was alive and well. All she really wanted was to see Fred’s grey eyes sparkling with laughter the way she had taken for granted over the past seven years. The world could do with more laughter. She started telling him about her morning, she sleepily told him about her fight with Ron, and how she had finally told him she didn’t love him in that way.

“I wish you were awake. I really do. Wake up for me Fred. I don’t think George can handle the responsibility of being the best-looking twin,” she felt her eyes slowly close, heavy with exhaustion. 

“So I am the better-looking twin,” Hermione shot up as the deep coarse sounding words came out of his mouth. His eyes were barely open but his hand was now gripping her back firmly, unlike the limp hand she had been holding all these days. “My Mum taught me never to make a lady cry,” he said as he reached up and brushed a tear away from her cheek. She hadn’t even realized she’d started but now that she was aware she blushed and wiped the rest away removing her hand from his. But he instantly snatched it back and looked her intently. “Did we win? Is it still going on.”

“We won Fred,” her eyes started to water up again at her next thought, “its finally over. It’s all over. You’re awake. We’re all okay.” he pulled her down into his arms, after a few moments of just sitting there, “Fred I need to get someone to send word to your mum and to George, I’ll be right back.” she jolted up but before she could fully break away from him he pulled her back and weakly pulled her close. His lips softly brushed hers. He let go of her hand. 

“Alright send for the band of Weasleys.” She left the room quickly, Fred looked around the room, he saw a jacket on the couch that looked like one George had, Hermione’s cloak was draped over the chair she had been in, he also noticed a pair of shoes were at the base of the chair. Hermione re-entered and he saw that she was indeed barefoot, he tried to sit up but Hermione was at his side in a minute to push him back down.

“The meta witch is calling your family, she's finding you’re healer as well. I expect you're going to have a lot of visitors soon,” Hermione smiled brightly at him and he began asking questions and she started catching him up on the end of the war, that it had been almost a month, where everyone else was and what they’ve been doing, as well as informing him of those they had lost, Snape, Creevey. Purposefully not mentioning that he was almost one of the people they lost.

Three weeks wasn’t really that long but a lot had happened, she was just telling him about the state she had gotten the shop to when a swarm of Weasley’s burst into the room. Fred felt Hermione’s hand leave his and was disappointed but was quickly distracted by his twins sobs of joy and felt the weight and comfort of George surrounding him. Georges's hair was still wet from the shower. The rest of his family followed, even the boy-who-lived gave him a good hug.

A kind old man dressed in healers robes had entered the room and interrupted their reunions by simply parting the ways between the family and running some diagnostic spells on Fred. Hermione and George recognized him as one of the healers trying to figure out why Fred had survived. But they had never been properly introduced to the man. They all silently watched the man run tests and then when the golden magic stopped he smiled at him.

“Hello Mr. Weasley, my name is Healer Frances, I’m one of the many healers trying to figure out why you’ve blessed us all by coming back to us.”

Fred looked at his family confusedly, and they quickly and quietly explained that he had died and come back.

“Now that he's awake I feel I can finally give you some answers,” the kind old man said, “my apologies for being so elusive, I was awaiting a letter back from a colleague in America. I wanted a second opinion if young Mr. Weasley was to wake, and now I’m glad I sent the letter.” He beamed at Fred in bed.

“Do you know how this is even possible,” Hermione said quietly from the corner, Fred looked over at her he had barely seen her since his family had entered the room, he assumed she was letting his family have room. “People aren’t just supposed to come back to life, that kind of magic is dangerous, and it never works out the way it is supposed to.” She looked frightened. And she looked tired, weaker and thinner than he had known her to be before she ran off with the chosen one. He could see a scar running up the length of her neck. She looked gaunt and scared, as though the war was still going on.

“Well, yes. Bringing people back to life, truly back to life, is Impossible, well impossible without consequences ” the elderly Healer looked at the redheads in the room, the boy who lived, and the frizzy-haired witch, “but if they are only mostly dead then it can be done a little easier without consequences.”

“Like in Princess Bride?” Hermione asked mostly to herself, which only gained a nod of recognition from Harry. “I don’t understand how this is possible I’ve never read about anything like this.

“Basically, it works similarly to how your life was spared Mr. Potter, love can be a powerful thing. Especially when true love is on the line.” Hermione's ears went red at the direct quote, “raw magic is one of the most powerful things in the world, it is why children can do extraordinary things on accident if they don’t know what is going on. My theory at the moment is that raw magic mixed with a bond--.” he looked at Hermione, “of I’m not quite sure, I’ll need to do one more test, is what called Fred back to this world, I’m not sure if there will be any effects, in the same way, there would be with forms of necromancy, I believe him to be back in a pure and astounding way. And that we should not question it, but accept it and feel extraordinarily blessed.”

“Are you?” Ron demanded to turn on his brother and best friend. “Are you in love with her?

“Ron, I don’t really think….” Hermione began.

“It doesn’t always have to be a romantic love. I believe, a familial bond or platonic love or even the crazy old idea soulmates is always a possibility.” He smiled at the group in front of him, “I’d be interested to meet with you more Fred my boy, see how things are progressing.” He looked at Miss Granger, “I’d like to check on one more thing my dear if you wouldn’t mind following me.” He held out a hand towards the door and she followed without another word to the group, just a glance at Fred.


	16. May 1998- St Mungos

May 1997- St Mungos

Hermione followed him to the room next door which held a bright gold whirling machine and a single stool. The man spoke before she could even ask what it was.

“It reads souls. Well essentially it reads souls, it does lots of other rather unhelpful things as well. I want to ensure that you have not put yourself in any peril to save young Mr. Weasley's soul.” he smiled kindly at her and gestured toward the stool that stood in front of the machine. She sat without any further questions, not even sure what questions she should ask. He waved his wand and it began moving slightly faster and began to glow and circle her. Much like the way her time turner encircled itself the machine wrapped around her and raised up and down glowing and moving in every direction.

Bright iridescent lights that Hermione could later only describe by saying they looked like the Northern Lights surrounded her, they were periwinkle blue but after a moment she also saw some green light weaving from herself to the wall that was shared with Fred's room.

The machine stopped and the man thoughtfully hummed as the lights around also started to disappear.

“It’s as I thought. Intact. You are not in danger Miss. Granger. Though, I would very much like to speak with you and Mr. Weasley alone. Perhaps after his family has gone, yes?” his eyes twinkled in the familiar way that Dumbledores had. She nodded softly.

“Does it mean out souls are combined?

“No. Not combined. Think of them more like connected. Not mixed together like a dough. But like pieces of a puzzle, interlocked.”

He helped her up off the chair she had sat in and led her back into the next room. The Healer informed them that Fred would be able to leave the next morning. But that visiting hours were over but that Hermione needed to stay for a bit longer, the Healer had made up some excuse that there was one last test to be done. It took a while for him to convince Mrs. Weasley to leave but eventually, Mr. Weasley gave her a look that convinced her. As the family shuffled out Hermione retook her seat in the chair next to Fred’s bed.

Fred thought she looked odd. Worried perhaps. Before he could ask her what was wrong the Healer began speaking.

“I’m afraid I’m still unsure what exactly is going on, only time will tell us what really occurred. I can confirm that Miss. Granger’s raw magic is what brought your body back but her soul reached out and pulled yours back. I’m quite sure that is why you are back here in perfect health my friend. There is a chance that Hermione has permanently damaged hers in her accidental rescue, or that perhaps it is just now linked to yours, or you both might be perfectly fine. From my first tests it seems as though you both are quite alright and whole. However, I would like to see you in a few months to make sure both your souls are intact still. For now that is all I have for you. Miss. Granger I’ve informed the Meta Witches you can stay as long as you’d like.” and with that, he left them alone.

“I died?” Fred said quietly. “Like died died?”

“Yeah.” Hermione said softly, “it took a whole wall to do it though.”

“Is Percy really back? I didn’t just dream that he came back?”

“Yeah, he did, he’s been working with Kingsley reformatting the ministry this past month. He’s come by a few times. Git has been too busy to lounge around here all day like me. He’s been staying at the burrow since the war. Everyone has. I suppose now that you’re awake, everyone will move on. Though, knowing your mother, Mrs. Weasley might try to get you there first if you don’t fight her too much.” he asked a few other questions and she was more than happy to fill him in, he asked if Harry had finally wised up with Ginny, which he had. He asked about Lee and Katie and a few of their other friends.

“Lounging around here with me all day huh?" he said with the familiar glint in his eyes, "While you were in the other room George told me what you’ve been doing. Fixing up the shop for us. Thank you. Really, Hermione thanks. For- for everything.”

“Don't thank me just yet, I'm not quite done with the back room. Also, there's no need to thank me, it's been really nice to get out of the Burrow. Lots of people staying there. Also, George refused to go back without you. And I don't have anything to do so I thought why not. I didn't want you guys to be behind on work. Angie has been helping him a lot too, but I think George has been thanking her enough you don’t have to.” Hermione said with a soft smile.

“Really?” Fred said with a huge grin, “Finally.”

“Rather cute those two. When she can pull him away from here that is.” They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Then Fred took up her hand in his but didn’t look at her.

“Did he really check to see if your soul was damaged?” he said barely audible, “did he check to see? Did you really hurt yourself in order to save me?” Hermione gripped his hand back. She saw pain and worry in his eyes, a seriousness that she was sure only George and her had ever seen in him. That his coming back did have a negative impact. That she had made an exchange for his life in some way.

“I saw my soul. It’s fine. He didn’t seem alarmed in any way. I feel fine Fred. Really. I promise. Even better now that I know you’re alright. If I start to not feel fine, I promise you will be the first to know.” he nodded at her and then his eyes fluttered slightly, “get some sleep, love. You’re going to be the center of attention again tomorrow and you’re going to need all the rest you can get.”

“Will you stay till I fall asleep?”

“Of course I will.”


	17. June 1998- the Burrow

June 1997- the Burrow

The next day Fred was moved back to the Burrow. Fred informed his mother he would stay for one week then he and George would move back to their flat.

“We’ve got a business to run!” Fred said enthusiastically.

“You’ve just gotten out of the hospital Fred Weasley you will need to rest!” his mother tried to argue.

“I’ve just been in a coma for 3 weeks I think that's enough rest!” with that her argument was dead. The first two days he stayed in with the family, everyone staying long enough to get some alone time with him, the third day he and George finally went to the shop. When they came back they brought Hermione several bottles of her favorite wine saying that they’d be able to open again next week thanks to her, both planting several wet kisses on her cheeks.

Hermione had finally found a place to move into after she left the Weasleys. She had been given a generous pile of gallons from the ministry as well as a Order of Merlin title which came with a large sum of money as well. She was told she would have her picking of a job at the ministry in no time. But the thought of that nagged on her. So when the manager of Flourish and Blotts told her they had a flat upstairs that was free she took it without a second thought. It was a simple one bedroom, clean with lots of light and right above her favorite shop. She thought it would be the perfect place to be lonely.

She and both boys had been immediately offered Auror training tracks and the boys had accepted without hesitation. She turned it down after a week of mulling it over. She had almost accepted it just to be with the boys but she knew better. Hermione was scheduled to take her N.E.W.Ts the following week. She hadn’t even studied for it. She knew she didn’t have to for once. Hermione had accepted that she had learned the practical uses of magic better than anyone else.

After she had turned down the Auror track, Kingsley had approached her about helping him with the Muggleborn Registry. It wouldn’t be a permanent job, but after she found out that there were a dozen or so kids a year that somehow didn’t set off the alarm and weren't added to the magical list she quickly agreed to help rework the magic as well as be a liaison between other European countries to find a uniform system.

She had yet to tell Mrs. Weasley that she too would be leaving. Harry and Ron had left this week to live in Grimmuald place to settle before training started. Stress that she would be upset with her overtook her need to be honest. She thought that maybe she would just leave the same day as the twins and that would overshadow her leaving.

\--

Fred tossed and turned as he tried to fall back asleep. Like most nights since he had awoken from his coma his dreams were plagued with the moments before he lost consciousness.

He would see Hermione running down a hall clutching at Ron’s hand as they ran toward him, both covered in soot and blood and mud. She was thinner than he remembered from Bill’s wedding, her cheekbones were more prominent. Then, he remembered being with Percy again, the joy of having his brother back again, hearing him joke. Then darkness, and someone screaming and hitting him and then his body felt as though lightning had run through him. And he could see images of Hermione and one of his brothers. Then the next thing he knew he was waking up in St. Mungos being told that he had almost died because a bloody wall fell on him. Hermione’s screams would play a huge part in why he couldn’t get back to sleep the days after he woke.

Several times after this he would pad as softly as he could down to Ginny's room to double check that Hermione was indeed there and well. It was his last morning at the Burrow and he woke from one of these dreams and after deciding not to fight it while he still had the ability he found himself walking down the narrow steps of the Burrow to check on Hermione. But she wasn’t in bed, neither was his sister, but he remembered that she was at Grimmauld place with Harry the night before and that they were to cover for her if she wasn’t back before their mum started looking for her. He looked around the room and saw that Hermione’s trunk was all packed up and was sitting on her low cot by the window.

Fred tip-toed the rest of the way down the stairs to the kitchen to find Hermione in her pajamas sitting at the large table in the kitchen sipping on a large cup of tea. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing 3am.

“Couldn’t sleep?” his voice startled Hermione and she nearly spilled the tea she was about to drink. She looked toward the stairs and saw that it was Fred. She noticed he was also still in his pajamas and his hair was sticking in all directions.

“Clearly” she said he sat down opposite her.

“I suppose it was a stupid question,” he said with a comforting smile.

“Want some?” she asked and gestured to her cup.

“Offering me tea in my own house?”

“Technically it's your parents house.” She corrected him which dragged a chuckled out of him. He got up and found there was still hot water and poured himself a cup of tea then saw that there were biscuits and grabbed one for each of them. He placed it in front of Hermione without saying anything and she absentmindedly started nibbling on it.

Fred had learned his lesson on this. To not push food. On his second day back ‘from the dead’ as he and George kept calling it, he noticed that Hermione would spend almost all of her meal times pushing around her food and only taking a few bites. He had finally asked her under his breath if her food was okay one day and she just quietly whispered back-

“I’m just not really that hungry, Fred.”

“You haven’t eaten since dinner last night and even then you barely-.” and he was about to protest more but he saw from the corner of his eye Harry from across the table give him a barely noticeable shake of his head, he understood he should drop it.

Later, Harry would tell him that they never had enough to eat while they were on the run, almost a year of barely two meals a day, but he suspected that she went without most of the time to give him and Ron more to eat.

“She just can’t stomach it. Our first night back we ate so much food in the great hall both her and I tossed it all back up.” So, Fred quickly learned over the past week to just slip things into her hands and sometimes she would start eating it without thinking. Hoping that eventually the biscuits would add up and she’d gain the weight back to her face and body.

“Did you have trouble sleeping too?”

“Always do,” he replied quickly without thinking. His brain always did that when he was talking to Hermione, he would just blurt truths out without thinking about consequences.

“Me too.”

“Do you think they’ll go away?” he didn’t have to elaborate on what he meant. The nightmares.

“I asked Lupin the same thing when he came to see you last week. He said eventually. We all are still suffering and we’ve got three weeks on you. It’s why Ginny is with Harry right now. He can’t bear to sleep alone. Ron and I took turns for a while. But, somehow Ginny knows exactly what to say to snap him out of it.” she smiled, “he claims its true love.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Hermione found his voice calming. Something she never thought about one of the twins being. But thinking back on it George was the one that was a little sharp around the edges. Fred, on the other hand, had always been warm and welcoming to her. Yes, he and George had given her hell in school and she had given it right back, but he always seemed to be interested in her stories and she would find him staring at her with a curious look on his face. And of course, the nights that they danced or studied together where she thought maybe there was something more.

“So you’re leaving too?” Fred said breaking her out of her trance. “Thought you could ride out on our wave did you?”

“Yeah. I was hoping it would make your mum less mad if we all went at once.”

“We’ll see about that. I’ll take the heat for you though if you’d like to go now.”

“No. I want to say goodbye. Well goodbye till next Sunday when I’m dragged to family dinner.”

“Ah, so you’ll be in the country? I assumed you’d be going to fetch those lovely parents of yours.” as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. A flash of pain washed over her face before returning to its normal stoic look, emotion free. “Can they not find them?”

“They found them. Didn’t hide them as well as I thought.”

“Dead?” she just nodded in response, a single tear falling down her face. And he stood quickly and quickly wrapped his arms around her. After a little while she pulled away.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’ve only been awake a week. That’s not exactly something I wanted to dump on the newly living. Also, I haven’t-” she looked away from him to the large kitchen window Mrs. Weasley always stood at, “I haven’t- Kingsley told me last week that they had heard from the Australian Ministry. I didn’t even know the war had reached that far. Once the dark wizards saw that they had the excuse, they started to act up in other continents as well. Not all were working on Voldemort's behalf but most were connected. Apparently, in their search for Harry they found my parents and thought they would know where we were,” she finally looked back to Fred’s face, “I haven’t told anyone Fred,” a sob escaped when she said his name, “no one knows they’re gone.”


	18. Summer 1998- Summer 2002

Summer 1997- Summer 2002

It turned out not to be a big deal that Hermione was leaving after all. Mrs. Weasley was just proud of her for helping better the ministry and wizarding community as a whole. Hermione also guessed that she somehow already knew she wanted to leave. Ginny and Harry had helped her move in. It was fairly sparse but it was hers.

Fred promised not to say anything to the family about her parents. He begged her to at least tell his parents, that they would know what to say, what to do. She told him he could tell them if he wanted. But to wait for her to be on her first trip so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t be able to floo to her house with mountains of baked goods.

Hermione had really thought about going back to school. She even registered and was set to go, but the idea of being back in the castle crippled her. A place that held so many happy memories for her was now tainted by her worst fear. The thought of the nightmares that would plague her there forced her to reconsider. Then, Kingsley offered her a job.

Her empty house fostered her Nightmares. She would wake without being able to wake someone else, or just look over to see that Ginny was next to her, or step in the hall and hear the various snores of the Weasleys. Soon she was on a schedule at work. Every day at the ministry from 8-5 working through the legislation before the ministry would actually allow her to begin the research on Muggleborn identification. Except for Wednesdays. 

On Wednesdays, she worked at the twins shop. After two weeks of working, she decided it was soul-crushing to be stuck at the Ministry all day every day, even if it was for the greater good. The twins quickly decided they couldn’t live without her and made haughty declarations making her cave easily. Though it wasn’t really caving, it's what she was hoping they would say when she brought it up to them.

Sunday family dinners, work at the ministry, Wednesdays at WWW, and Saturdays wandering around Flourish and Blotts. Soon a month passed. She got all O's on her NEWTS. Then two months passed. 

She and Fred went to several appointments at St. Mungos but nothing had changed. They were both fine. Souls intact, both healthy and thankfully not reanimated corpses. Though still connected somehow. Their doctor insisted it was a PTSD bond or something like that.

Then, her legislation went through. And Hermione was off. She traveled all over Europe and to America researching and comparing ways of finding muggle/non mag children. She would be gone for weeks at a time, then would return for a week or two, a meal with the Weasleys, a shift or two at WWW, then she’d be off again. 

After 6 months of back and forth, she decided things would get done faster if she didn’t make pit stops to England. 

She missed New Years, and Easter. Then she missed Harry's Birthday and then Christmas, then New Years and Easter again. 

Always in contact though. Ginny, Harry, and Ron would get a bundled package once a month, sometimes every other month, with short letters and knick-knacks from the various countries she’d been to. 

Fred and Hermione would exchange long letters back and forth full of adventures and their various research and tips. And often post scripts full of longing: “I miss yous,” “wish you were heres,” and “come home soons”. 

The ministry always housed the Ministry employees/ people traveling on a Ministry visa in the same hotels and buildings. It meant that every few countries Hermione had the opportunity to see the same people. 

Hannah Abbott was a friend Hermione picked up while away. They were never really close in school, mainly because Hermione was so busy trying to prevent Harry from dying. And being a swotty bookworm. Early on in Hermione's travels they struck up a friendship, she found companionship in Hannah,

After helping run the leaky cauldron for a while, Hannah decided to become a healer. Hannah was at the tail end of finishing up her Healers training. Which meant she did small stints at foreign healing centers that specialize in certain things, St. Mungos had her on a ministry Visa so about 80% of the time they were in the same hotels/cities as each other. 

Sometimes they’d be in the same place for a day, sometimes a few months. They would get coffee, go to dinner, complain about Terry Boot, a young man they found they both had flings with while traveling. They would reminisce about Hogwarts, get homesick, complain about work. 

Once, while they were in France Hannah showed up to their coffee date with Draco Malfoy in tow. Hermione was shocked that her half-blood friend would be in the company of a former Death Eater. 

Draco was in the same healers cohort as Hannah. After she brought him along a few times, Hermione found she liked him just as well as Hannah.

He had changed a LOT since she knew him in school. He was kind, a good listener and was really forward thinking. 

Soon they would hangout without Hannah and a few times they found themselves in compromising positions. The passion she felt from an entire childhood of anger at him came out in interesting ways. Trusts in foriegn countries felt so NOT Hermione that added a certain layer of excitement that made them even more compatible. But, soon it fizzed out and they never spoke of it again.

Hermione could tell that Hannah fancied him. She watched the girls fondness for the blond boy grow from fondness to infatuation. She enjoyed watching them dance around each other. When she finally got the owl from Hannah that he had asked her out, Hermione was pleased.

The work was challenging and she felt passionate about it. But everyday she missed home. She missed the familiar streets of London, she missed Harry and Ron. Fred. She missed Fred. She tried desperately to forget about him. It was a silly schoolgirl crush on her best friend's older brother. With Draco and a few others. But none of them could even match a single kiss from Fred. She would drive herself mad thinking about him, knowing he probably only spared her a thought while replying to her letters.

It didn’t help that WWW was booming. It had become an international success. She knew that they had opened a few more stores in the UK and were headed overseas next. Fred was humble in his letters but the papers said otherwise. What didn’t help about their success was Fred’s photos all over every wizarding publication. No matter the country his face was there to greet her. He was on the top of the most eligible Wizards, all over the tabloids with George by his side, sometimes a woman on his arm, sometimes just Angelina or Ginny. 

Hermione was gone for over a year researching, then another year implementing her techniques, then another half a year checking in on all the ministries she had been to. She did finally promise to return when Ginny had owled that she and Harry were going to get married, letting her know the date and location and time with a small note from Harry saying if she wasn’t there he’d send an army of Aurors after her. 

_ It’s just you’ve missed so much ‘Mione. Please come home. Even if it's just for this. We know you are doing important work. But we don’t want you to miss this too. _

_ -H  _

That's how Hermione found herself standing at the gate of the Burrows garden, a place she hadn't been for a year and a half. She stood there with her much shorter, more tamed hair and her ministry approved robes hanging loosely over her a bag over her shoulder carrying the dress Ginny had made her buy and a mountain of gifts she hoped would make up for her absence. 

The truth was she knew exactly how to finish her work. She had finished research, implemented everything she needed to and now just needed to deliver a folder to the desk of the Minister of Magic. Which she had now done. 

As soon as she touched the gate she pulled her hand back and turned on her heel feeling the familiar pull of travel and finding herself back in Diagon Alley headed for what she assumed would be a safer starting place. 


	19. June 2002-Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

June 2002-Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

The familiar smells, bright colors and sounds of the twins shop filled her senses. Several children and their parents were wandering around the shop, a few teenage girls were giggling in the Wonder Witch section where Verity was showing them something with enthusiasm, and George was writing something furiously from behind the register but looked up when he heard the bell of the door.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” He looked shocked, “What, are you fresh off the portkey from Bulgaria? I thought you weren't going to be back till next week?” he said as he enveloped her in a huge hug.

“Yes, just arrived. The brightest witch of her age solves problems fast I guess.” Hermione said, “Don’t worry Georgie I’ve brought presents.” she rummaged around her bag, arm deep in the small sachel, then handed a large paper bag with twine handles over to him. She had promised to pick up products in every country she visited for them to study and test out. “I didn’t want them just sitting in my flat in case they exploded. What are you doing out here, I thought for sure you’d be off in some big office being a mastermind.”

“Better to stick close to your roots,' we say. You are an angel. How’s Krumm?” he said, already opening the packages she put in front of him.

“Married. Beautiful children. Huge house. Really, he was the perfect picture of what post-war life should be. Bulgaria is bloody gorgeous as well.”

“Hope you’re not thinking of leaving us again Granger. You haven’t been back an hour.” he noticed that her face faltered when he said this but watched it snap back into her classic smirk after a moment.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Wait,” he looked up from the bright yo-yo he was holding, “before-” he eyed her, “did you say ‘solves’ problems.” he stopped tinkering with the item and put it down, “are you done?” she nodded. “Like DONE done, like, you get to move back to London done?”

“Yes. All finished, I’ve finally done it. I’m back for good,” he beamed at her, “How's the summer season?”

“Better than ever. Thanks to our Ministry Defence line contract, thanks by the way for that,” Hermione had set them up with a meeting at the Aurors office and now WWW was outfitting them with various items for defense, “as well as the new Wonder Witch products-” A ding from the door notified them that another actual paying customer entered the store. “Well as long as you’re here maybe you can convince Fred to take a break from whatever he is brewing in the back. He’s been in the shop for the last 48hrs,” he knew he didn’t need to add that it meant he hadn’t slept also.

Hermione nodded at him. She took off her outer robes as she walked the long since the memorized path to the back rooms.

“I’m not hungry,” Fred said immediately after she stepped past the obnoxious beaded curtains she had bought them while in Asia that separated the back room from the buzzing shop.

“Shame. Guess I’ll just go then, I know when I’m not wanted” Hermione started to turn very slowly when she saw Fred whip his head from the item he had been working on and stumble off his stool. She could have sworn he grew another inch, and his shoulders were broader, but his face was the same man she knew, though maybe a little more angular. Unlike the clean-cut twin out on the sales floor, he was in jeans and a t-shirt and his hair was a mess from running his hands over and over again. But, his eyes were as bright as she remembered. “Ah, shall I stay then?”

“I’d like you to stay forever really.” He closed the last steps to her and enveloped her in a matching hug to the one she just got from George only this one sent lightning through her.

\--

Fred hadn’t seen Hermione in years. She had finally gained back the weight she lost during the war, she had cut her hair shorter which tamed her hair, made her curls less frizzy and wild, and was smiling at him- Oh, he forgot she was speaking.

“I’d like you to stay forever really,” he tentatively closed the space between them. Her scent, her real smell, not just the false ones he had to endure while brewing amortentia once a week, or the faint scent of her perfume that often accompanied her letters filled his senses. “So, a whole week early to what do we owe this pleasure?” he said as calmly and cooly as he could, taking a step back eyeing her bag that she had traded out from the one she carried during the war but that Fred knew could hold 10 times as much as its small exterior let on.

“I’m done.”

“You’re done?”

“I’ve finished. I’ve finally completely upgraded the magical sensors and personally implemented the system in 10 countries. All the research paid off. 3 years of my life and now I’m done. Back for good. I can stop living out of this bag now.”

“We have to celebrate! Congrats! You’ve done it,” he said excitedly as he scooped her in for a second hug. Just then a cauldron bubbling over interrupted their conversation.

Fred rushed over, stirred it twice then added a helping of some powder Hermione didn’t recognize, then stirred it the other direction. The space between them gave Fred a chance to breathe. Until he felt her wark aura join him at his workbench.

“What exactly have you been working on?” she said eying the parchments spread over his work table.

“Re-formulating weather in a bottle. Trying to get it to last longer. Ginny was freaking out about the rain for the wedding next week so I was trying to finish this in time.”

“She’s getting married in Devon, of course, it’s going to rain.”

“Yes but that’s what we are trying to prevent, my dear Hermione.”

“And where are we at?”

“I think I’ve done it,” he went on to explain what he had changed, what charms he was going to add at the end when he bottled it. Hermione asked a few questions here and there and then eventually as they talked she picked up the self-inking quill and began to scratch notes along the sides of the plans adding their new plans as they verbally edited the formula together.

It was such a comfortable and easy feeling, the two of them working together again. It was like those days before she left, where they would work for hours creating things he and George could only dream of. He had always brushed it off as more of a normal friendly fondness. But, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder for a reason. He enjoyed her company, her mind and making her laugh. There was something more.

“So you wanna tell me why your brother is so scared to come back here and tell you off?” she looked at him then put her fingers on his face, softly touching the pads of her fingers to the large under-eye circles. “Not sleeping?”

The war left lots of scars on their friends and family. Physical, yes. But the emotional toll of war caused many to be frightened of their own thoughts. Both Hermione and Fred had suffered nightmares since the war. They were more aggressive and frequent for the first few months. But now they each could go a few weeks between episodes. Once Hermione had gone and they couldn’t meet up to discuss them, they would owl each other after excruciatingly awful dreams. But it takes weeks for a letter to get from some of the places Hermione went, or one of them would get busy with work.

It was weird to see her in person after so long. He wrote to her once a week, sometimes more, but now she was standing right in front of him.

“Why do you always kno… Uh, no I’ve been-” he cleared his throat and gestured around the workshop and to the potion vaguely.

“So, you’ve been having nightmares, and instead of seeing a healer like I told you to, you’ve come up with a genius idea so you can spend hours working on it so you don’t have to sleep?” she said with a pointed look, he chuckled.

“Yeah that about sums it up I guess,” she laughed with him for a moment then looked at him seriously.

“I get it Fred. I really do. My healer told me to come home months ago. She thought that seeing the family would make me feel better. But, I got to the burrow. And I hadn’t seen it fully repaired. And.. it looks just the same as the night we lost Mad-Eye, the same as the day Bill and Fleur got married. It didn’t have the black marks from the attack. And I just. I came here instead.” he tried to talk but she put a finger up.

“Just let me.. I- That night. After the wall fell. Ron and Percy kept trying to tell me you were gone but I couldn’t stop. All I could see was your smile before the wall fell. I couldn’t imagine a world without you living in it. That’s the nightmare that won’t leave. It’s either you dying under that wall or I saved you and it wasn’t worth it because you end up missing the life you have. I just. Please eat lunch.” he laughed at the last part. He looked at his watch.

“Well, we’ve talked through lunch and closing. So, you’re guilty of no lunch too. You came on the perfect day. We are having the rehearsal dinner tonight.”

“But the wedding is in a week?”

“Yeah, there will be another one next week, but Ginny wanted one where she could get drunk without fear of.. Hangover puffiness? I think that's what she said.”

“Well, that does sound like her.”

“So. Why don’t we go see what we can do to help George and Verity close. And then we can head to the burrow together where you can watch me eat a huge Molly Weasley feast.” Hermione took a deep breath.

“That.. that sounds like a plan.” she smiled at him. And for the first time in months, Fred's chest didn’t feel tight. She turned to go out on the sales floor, but Fred grabbed her arm.

“They all are going to be very excited to see you. And very mad. You know that right?” she nodded.

“Are you mad to see me?”

“Not mad to see you. Mad that I haven't been able to see you for basically 3 years. But no. Never mad to see you.” he smiled at her then picked up her bag and headed through the beaded curtain, “I’ll try my best to keep them off you, but they are a sneaky lot, buggars the lot of them. But, I think they’ll be too excited at first to put up much of a fight.”

They helped George and Verity re-stock, sweep up and ward the store. Hermione found it funny that she could remember every step of closing up the shop. After closing they started up to the flat to change.

But, to Hermione's surprise, she got a little shoulder squeeze from George and a mumble of “see you in a bit,” before he disappeared through the floo. Hermione looked at Fred and before she could even ask.

“He and Angie bought a place last year, and they got married, so that made sense.”

“Oh, yeah I knew that. You wrote to me about that. I missed their wedding. I forgot. So you’ve just been alone in this flat.”

“Don’t feel too bad for me. It finally stays clean!” he said with a smile before he ducked into his room. “Only be a mo,” he said from behind the door. Hermione took the time to clean herself up briefly in the bathroom, which was clean, and dare she say homey? She quickly changed into a yellow sundress she bought in Pairs. All the while admiring the bathroom, a stark difference from the loo she used to refuse to use.

When she got back to the living room she noticed that the bright colors had softened a bit, and looked more adult than the flat two 17 year old boys designed.

Hermione made herself comfortable on the worn couch and could see that Fred was indeed the only occupant. The bookshelves that once held photographs, knick-knacks, an old broom and books, now were replaced with a vast collection of books varying in age and size. All the photographs were moved to on top of the mantle. The room was cleaner than Hermione remembered the flat ever being before. Dishes neatly drying by the sink, slippers sitting by her feet next to the couch, the only thing out of place was a book left open with a bookmark saving the place that looked close to the end. Hermione had just started to see what book it was when a voice behind her made her jump.

“Selina Sapworthy.”

“What?”

“Winogrand’s Wondrous Water Plants by Selina Sapworthy. Was trying to remember a herb for the weather bottle, got carried away and almost re-read the whole thing. A birthday gift from Neville a few years back. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Would you rather not floo?” he asked as he pocketed the potion they had brewed earlier. He was now wearing more formal clothes a dark button-up and it looked like he had attempted to smooth down his hair.

“Merlin, yes.” They both put on their traveling cloaks and headed out the side door that had a staircase down to the street where they could apparate. Fred took Hermione's bag from her and offered out the crook of his elbow which she took without a second thought.

In moments they were standing on top of a familiar hill.

“I did tell them all. Eventually. Everyone. About your parents. Just so you know. I only told them a year ago. Ginny was yelling about you missing something again. And I lost it a bit. Gave them an earful to let you have it. Shut them up pretty good. I’m sure you got a weird influx of letters from the family. They get it. They understand why you left. But- I don’t think they’ve forgiven you just yet.”

“That's okay. I don’t know if I’ve forgiven me yet either.”

"You are about to be the best engagement present of the decade though, I’m going to be the favorite brother again" which made her smile.

With that, they walked down the familiar worn stone path from the apparition point, down through the garden to the side door of the house.


	20. June 2002- The Burrow

une 2002- The Burrow

“We’re a bit late, so I’m sure this will be quite the dramatic entrance,” Fred said quietly as he opened the door.

Fred led her with one hand on her lower back into the familiar kitchen while loudly announcing he had the best wedding present and he should be awarded best older brother for the entire month.

The entire Weasley family, either sitting at the table or meandering around carrying various food trays and bowls were all silently staring at the hall Hermione and Fred had appeared in. Molly immediately started crying and pulled Hermione into a hug pushing her away only to get a good look at her and pulled her back into a hug. This seemed to break the silence and she was getting a million hellos and how are yous. Hermoine looked over Molly's shoulder to see Ginny just behind her. The person Hermione had been dreading seeing most, worried about what her reaction would be.

“C’mon mum, don’t hog her,” the young girl pulled at her mum's shoulder. Then brought Hermione in for a hug that rivaled her mother in tightness.

“I’m so glad you are home,” Ginny whispered into her ear. As she let go though she punched Hermione’s shoulder, “you could have written more.”

“Every week wasn't enough?” Hermione said weakly.

“Wasn’t enough she says,” Harry piped up as he pulled her in for a hug, “next time you are out of the country we won’t settle for any less than twice a day.”

“Well unless I take a Holiday I don’t think we’ll be needing such a strict rule any time soon.” Harry pulled away.

“Wait, are you back for good?” all she could do was nod, fearing that if she spoke she would start crying. Whooping and clapping came from the Weasleys, followed by questions about her work, which Fred cheerfully answered for her as she hugged her best friend. Her best friend in the whole world was filled with so much joy at her coming home because she had abandoned him. How could he forgive her fully for this? And yet here he was smothering her with a rib squeezing hug. Followed by a squeeze from Ron as well (she was glad he had quickly gotten over his irritation at her all those years ago) and Arthur and then eventually the rest of the Weasleys. Molly came through the line twice.

Fleur, flushed and pregnant, somehow always knew exactly where tension was in Hermione's shoulders that she would softly squeeze while hugging her. Little Victore in her arms was apparently always excited to meet new people, demanded Hermione hold her and immediately started babbling nonsense to her while playing with her soft curls. Hermione nodded to the talking child even though it made no sense.

They all sat around the table and ate Molly's amazing food and shared stories, drank and laughed.

She had missed this. Hermione really was a part of the family now. She had forgotten just how much. She knew them all as individuals, from before sure, but even through her absence. She even occasionally wrote back and forth with Charlie. She was particularly fond of Fleur, watching her be an extraordinary mother made her heart hurt. That she had almost lost Bill before they got married, that their world could have been so different. And yet here sat this bubbling girl and another on the way beautiful miracles grown out of the war.

After they all had eaten and drank their weight in food a nd wine and Victore had been put to bed, Hermione had handed out gifts to everyone. She had brought foreign chocolates and candies, books and trinkets.

After all this, the twins forced them all outside for a preview of what was to come the following week. They had conjured several quilts and pillows and put on quite an extraordinary fireworks display.

They all sat cuddled up together. Hermione felt at peace. Sitting shoulder to shoulder with Fred a blanket wrapped around them. Watching her best friend in the whole world cuddled up with his fiance. Her other best friend stretched out at ease with his family surrounding him. It felt like this was how it was always meant to be, even with Fluer, Audrey, Angelina and herself added, this group of people together.

After the show they started a bonfire and sat out toasting Ginny and Harry, after a while, Molly and Arthur went to bed.

They started swapping school stories and anecdotes and Hermione was glad to hear that her education wasn’t the only one that slipped due to dangerous adventures. Though hidden vaults weren’t much in comparison to fighting the dark lord.

Hermione hadn’t felt this kind of companionship for ages. Knowing that they all knew her, really truly knew her, and knew about her parents without her having to tell them, the people she could be around with no judgment. They were all still mad at her though. Even though they loved and supported her. She had left them.

“Take a walk with me?” Harry nudged her elbow with his, she nodded and he took her hand to help her up.

“How do you always do that?” Hermione said after they had gotten a little ways away.

“Do what?”

“Know when  I’ve gone all fuzzy. Know when I need a minute?”

“Oh, that? Well, I guess I can finally admit to you. I am a Hermione Granger Expert. The only one in the world. I’ve started studying when you need breaks since the Yule Ball incident of 1994.” she laughed at that, “I refuse to have birds shot at me, or to see you in tears if I can help it.”

“You are the most wonderful friend in the world. And in return, I feel like I’ve failed you as a friend.”

“You haven't failed me, you spent almost a year with me in a tent. I'm surprised you didn’t run away from me sooner. Besides, you always owled on important days. I know we were giving you a hard time but you didn’t run from us completely. We always knew where you were. We could have come to see you in any number of the countries you were in.”

“I should have come back sooner, Harry. I missed you all so much. But, I- I was so scared about how everyone would react.”

“You were scared that Ginny would give up her pact with you and finally punch you in the face?” he chuckled, “I don’t blame you.”

“And Fred. I walked into the shop and it was like he saw a ghost. I- I thought he’d be mad at me.”

“I’m not sure that guy could ever be mad at you.” she smiled at this, but what Hermione didn’t see was that through their entire walk around the garden, Harry had caught Fred following them with his eyes in a way he thought was subtle.

“I wasn’t expecting this warm of a welcome to be honest.”

“We’ve all done some things we aren’t proud of after the war. Coping mechanisms says, my therapist. If you need anything ‘Mione, you let us know. And you’re still keyed into the floo at Grimmauld, come by anytime, Gin and I have fixed up the place, you’ll barely recognize it.”

“Thank you Harry, but I’ll be alright I’m sure.”

“It’s why I- It’s why I wanted to speak with you. Really, a job, a place to stay. Anything, anything at all.” He was no longer the shy boy she met all those years ago on the train. He had finally grown a few extra inches and filled out, at twenty years old he seemed sure of himself, spoke in even warm tones. His glasses were in perfect condition, his sweater actually fit his form, even his curls seemed to be sat on his head in an orderly fashion.

“Family forever,” he said softly, “remember? So floo anytime.” this brought tears to her eyes.

“Family forever,” she replied, pulling him into a hug letting the tears fall. When they pulled away she saw tears in his eyes.

“We were never mad, ‘Mione. We just missed you. We just missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too, Harry.”

“I’m sure you’ll have to make up for some stuff, but you haven’t missed much, I promise. Now come let's not miss more by the two of us crying in Molly's garden. I’m sure we are missing a fantastical dragon tale from Charlie right at this moment.”

He took her by the hand as they wove their way back through the garden to where the rest of their family say Harry dropped her off on the quilt by Fred and George as he slid in next to his bride to be, kissing her soundly as he snaked an arm around her waist.

“I thought I made it clear I don’t like it when you cry,” Fred said wiping the remnants of tears from her cheeks with a knuckle, “or do we have to dance again to cheer you up?”

“No, no dancing tonight, I fear I’ve had too much wine to take up that offer.”

“Can I apparate you home then m’lady?”

“I think that would be best,” Hermione said looking around, seeing that Bill and Fleur had gone inside to floo home and Charlie asleep on a quilt.

“Come along then dear, Granger.” Fred said hoisting her up, “farewell family, let's do this again next week, but with more redheads and Ginny I think you should wear that big poofy white dress of yours.”

“Sounds like a plan Fredrick,” Ginny said in an almost perfect rendition of her mother.

Fred and Hermione stopped inside to get her bag and their cloaks then walked up the hill to the apparition point. For a while, they stood there watching the rest put out the fire and clean up the quilts. Arm in arm, Hermione’s head on Fred's shoulder.

“I wish all nights could be like this one,” Hermione said softly.

“Me too.”

  
They apparated to the familiar Diagon Alley that held both their homes and walked silently until they reached the staircase that led up to Hermione’s flat.

“Do you hear that?” Hermione said as they started up the stairs, “there was a rustling sound from inside I think.”

“Have you been here yet?”

“No, not since March. I came straight to Wheezes.”

“Okay wands up lets- wait did you say you were here in March, you didn’t pop in to say hi.”

“I was only here for one night, calm down. I didn’t even sleep here.” Hermione whispered as she quietly unlocked her door.

The rustling continued, with a flick of her wand Hermione lit all the lights in the living room and kitchen. But it was empty, the large window that during the daylit her apartment was open wide, the soft breeze blowing the curtains softly. They looked at each other with confused faces. But then the rustling revealed itself to be a tipped over basket finding its way across the ground from behind the couch.

Hermione flicked her wand sending the basket across the room. Upon being freed the bright giant orange cat jumped up on top of Hermione's shoulder.

“Crookshanks?” she looked at Fred to confirm she wasn't going crazy and imagining it, “ I left her with the people who lived next to my parents. They sent me a letter that he ran away. Do you think he’s been trying to get back to me this whole time?” The half-Kneazle was purring at top volume as Hermione stroked him in her arms.

“I don’t blame him if he had been, I would have done the same.” he walked over to the big window, closed it and silently warded it, “how did he jump that high up?”

“He’s always been a really good jumper?” Hermione offered up.

“Well now that I know you’ll be well protected this evening, I’ll head out. ‘Night, Granger.”

“Goodnight, Fred.” he headed to the door, and just before he fully left, he leaned on the doorframe and looked back at her standing in her flat.

“I’m really glad you’re back.”

“See you tomorrow, maybe?” she said as he started to grab for the door.

“Obviously,” he said with that smile of his as he closed the door.


	21. Harry and Ginnys wedding- June 2002

Chapter 21: Harry and Ginnys wedding- June 2002

Every morning that week Fred would appear at her doorstep and they would take a walk, get tea or coffee or make him late to open the store by getting breakfast. He said that it was his mission to reacquaint her with London.

She would check in at work for a few hours then, but there really wasn’t much to do since she was going to be assigned to a new department soon. Eventually, everyone would head to the Burrow at some point in the evening to help prepare for what would be “the wedding of the century” according to Witch Weekly. The article had Molly in a tizzy even more than Bill and Fleur's wedding.

By now they all had grown used to the media attention. They all had stories written about their personal lives and their business all the time. Both Ron and Fred were listed on Witch Weekly’s ‘Most Eligible Wizards’ again a little over six months ago. Hermione had even, willingly, done a spread for women in the ministry. It was propaganda really, but they all knew that and tried to have fun with it.

All of this attention meant that Fred and Hermione were on the cover of every publication by day three. Photos of them at different bakeries and restaurants. Neither of them were painted in a bad light so Hermione didn’t pay much attention to them.

When the day of the wedding actually came, Hermione knew the Burrow was going to be chaos starting at 8 am. Mrs. Weasley had made the entire family stay the night so they could help from the moment they woke up until the wedding. Ginny spent much of their night asking her questions about the magazine appearances and Hermione tried her best to ignore what she was insinuating. 

Hermione woke herself just before the decided wake up time to claim the shower before it was overrun with Weasleys. After showering and arranging her curls in a way they could dry, she decided instead of getting dressed only to have to change in a few hours- she put on the slip that would go under her bridesmaid dress and donned the silly black silk robe that was labeled maid of honor. Ginny had told her she was “required to wear,” she had seen them in a muggle wedding magazine and was determined that there be at least a photo of the girls in them.

As Hermione opened the door to leave the bathroom only to run into a solid force.

“It’s not time for dancing yet ‘Mione.” Fred chuckled, steadying her, raking his eyes over her silk-clad body. “Though, we could start now if you wanted.” He took up her hand and swayed a few times switching places with her so he could get to the bathroom, making her laugh.

“Is your mother already awake?”

“Oh yeah has been for hours, I slipped a calming draught into her tea but I think she's really fighting it.”

“Okay, well I’ll go see what I can do to calm her the normal way, you know, by actually helping her.”

“I did help her! I just cleared off the table so we could eat breakfast. And she sent me out of the kitchen when I tried to help with breakfast, it’s not like I didn't try.” Hermione laughed at his childlike tone.

“I believe you... Fred?” Hermione lifted her eyebrow at him.

“Yes, Hermione?” he said, matching her questioning tone.

“Will you let go of me now?” she looked down at the hand on her hip and the one in her own. He quickly did and started mumbling an apology. “Save me a dance later though?” she added.

“Yes ma’am,” he sprouted that crooked grin of his that always made her stomach drop. That damn smile.

Hermione headed downstairs to help Molly prepare for the others to wake.

“Fred I told you I can- Oh Hermione dear! Your help I could actually use. Fred is no good with my nerves, and tried to slip me a calming draught. Fool. I mean he’s a smart boy but, ah well, you know.” she gestured around, “these boys think I don’t see everything.” This made Hermione laugh.

“What can I do to help Mrs. We- Molly,” she corrected herself. Mrs. Weasly patted her cheek.

“Breakfast! I think everyone could do with some fruit today, would you cut up some for me, dear.”

They worked in companionable silence, only breaking it for Molly to give her other instructions. Until they had finished and were just waiting for some sweet bread to finish baking. Hermione had done what Fred couldn’t and slipped Molly some calming draught. Which led to them sitting at the kitchen table, chatting, arranging bouquets and drinking tea.

“Thank you for coming back to us love, we missed you so much. All of us really.” she smiled and started to get teary, “we were worried you might never come back.”

“How could I not come back. You’re family.”

Fred had just come down the stairs, just watching his mum and Hermione talk from the bottom of the stairs.

“Enjoying the view?” Harry had appeared behind him, his dark curls falling in his face. When he saw Fred's panicked face, he laughed and put an arm around him bringing him into the room with him.

“Good morning ladies!” Harry said as he brought Fred into the room as though they had come down the stairs together. “Hermione, Ginny is finally awake, asking for you.”

“On it, thank you, Harry,” she stood stopping only to grab a bottle of champagne and glasses and to kiss Harry on the cheek, “Happy wedding day Harry.”

After she went up the stairs Harry quietly added to the two in the kitchen, "still not used to her being back."

\---

“My mom once told me that you get to drink on the morning of your wedding so that we shall do, though I had just told her I had a crush on a boy but then lectured her on why getting married is a waste of money.”

“How old were you 12?” Ginny asked, taking a glass.

“15, just as annoying though I’m sure,” Hermione laughed. “I’ve brought you something.”

“More champagne? I’m sure a bottle for the two of us is fine ‘Mione.”

“No,” Hermione laughed, “I know you wanted to wear your hair up, and my mom’s sister gave her a hairpin as a wedding present, and I was supposed to get it when I got married,” Hermione started getting teary, “but I don’t think, marriage will happen for me, and you’re like a sister to me. Will you wear this today?” Hermione pulled out something wrapped in silk from under her pillow and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny unraveled the wrappings to reveal a hairpin, curling silver leaves with pearls and shimmering stones.

“Oh, Hermione, I can’t take this.”

“Then just borrow it, you can give it back later.” Ginny just nodded and started sobbing. “Oh, Ginny, no stop crying, don’t you’ll eyes will get puffy, come now.”

“You are the best sister anyone could ask for. Even if I’m terribly mad at you still for moving away for so long.”

Fred stood in the doorway watching his little sister and friend cry and hold each other, he felt like crying at witnessing it. He pulled himself together as best he could, donning one of the smiles he wore at the shop.

“Breakfast for my ladies,” he announced as he entered the room holding a tray of food, Hermione started wiping away tears as she stood up from Ginny's grasp.

“Thank you, Freddie.” she said as she took the tray placing it at the desk in their room, as her back was turned Ginny mouther ‘Freddie’ to her older brother with a raised eyebrow and bright grin almost bright enough to distract from the tears that had been spilling out just a moment ago.

“Well I leave you ladies to it,” he mumbled trying to leave the room as quickly as possible.

“Alright I think facemasks would be a good idea after all that crying, I picked up the most amazing stuff when I was in France, I met this witch who worked in a muggle beauty store, I walked in and she knew immediately I was a witch and showed me this stuff, I make her owl it to me every month.”

“You really did go on an adventure, huh?”

The girls pampered and prepared all morning, soon the rest of Ginny's bridesmaids arrived, Luna, Angelina, Katie and Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle. The girls all got ready together and went through several more bottles of champagne. It was nice, Hermione got to get to know all the other girls better than before. Except for Angelina, whom Hermione had gotten to know very well from working at the shop, she had never considered any of the others friends.

Before Hermione knew it she was walking arm and arm with one of her best friends in the world down a flowered aisle. They had transformed the large orchard into a fairytale wedding.

“I always thought we’d walk down the aisle together,” Ron mumbled to her, “just didn’t think it would be like this.” Which made them both laugh. “Can you imagine.”

“It would have been a nightmare for you.”

“And for you. Love you, Mione.”

“I love you too, Ron,” she whispered as they split to stand on opposite sides. Harry stood at the front of the outdoor seated area.

It was one of the most beautiful scenes she had ever seen. Looking out into the many faces, seeing her family and friends looking so happy and content. Hermione couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips, seeing her adopted wizarding family still whole and happy. The thought that she had almost lost a number of them almost brought tears to the corners of her eyes. Fred’s eyes caught hers. He gave her that damn smile again and she all of a sudden felt very exposed in the strappy golden dress Ginny had picked out for her.

Hermione didn’t think that she could ever feel happier than she did in this moment. It was as if every bad thing that had ever happened in the war was just a dream, the losses they had were honored by the presentation of love here today. Ginny and Harry kissed and everyone cheered and whooped, they kissed again before heading down the aisle.

The wedding party followed over to the area they had set up for the reception. The tables overflowed with flowers, greenery, and candles. Toasts were made and food served and soon the couple was up dancing their first dance as a married couple. They held onto each other tightly, eyes never leaving the others as they whispered to each other lovingly. Hermione couldn’t believe that they had held out this long to get married.

By the time the reception was in full swing, the sun had gone down and the stars were out. Candles twinkling all around the orchard made for an absolutely gorgeous evening, clouds clear thanks to WWW weather in a bottle.

She spent the beginning of the reception talking with Draco. Making a point to give him a hug in the presence of dozens of people that fought on the opposite side of the war from him. He had clearly changed. And had been invited personally by Harry. Both he and Hermione had testified at the Malfoy trial, clearing his name entirely, not saving his whole family, but saving the boy completely and lessened the punishment of the woman who would have done anything to protect her child.

It was nice catching up with Draco. She hadn’t seen him in a while. Oddly they had become really good work friends after their brief affair. He had changed considerably and was spending just as much time as Hermione trying to remove himself from the war. He was now flying around the globe picking up new healing enchantments for St. Mungos on a special research team. 

For a brief moment at the beginning of their affair, once they had gotten past the childhood bullying and general death eater activities, she thought perhaps she fancied him. But Hermione had felt a pang in her chest she knew she couldn't. Not because it was Draco she was kissing, he was actually perfectly lovely, and she could really see herself with someone like him. But, because of who it wasn’t. The same thing had happened with every date she had gone on in the last 2 years. Wonderful people, great dates. Not the right person.

She danced with Draco, Neville and Ron and Harry. Each, except for Draco, spent the entirety of their dance lecturing her on leaving again as though she were a flight risk. “I’m not leaving again I promise!” she was getting tired of people being mad at her and worried about her. She couldn’t blame them, not really, it just felt like it was all anyone could talk to her about.

\--

Despite his best efforts, Fred's gaze kept being drawn back to Hermione. Tried his best not to give in to his deep desire to be close to her. Eventually, he gave in, but he convinced himself it was to save her from an unpleasant conversation with whoever she was with.

“May I have this dance, dear Hermione?" Fred bowed jokingly as he offered his hand to her.

"Of course, dear Frederick." she smiled, saying goodbye to whoever she was talking to, he didn't even notice he had actively interrupted, taking his hand and placing the other on his shoulder as the music became a slower tune.

“Just cashing in on that promised dance.”

“Naturally, how could you not.”

“You look amazing.”

“Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself.” They fell into a comfortable conversation about the guests, the wedding, their work, books, everything.

\---

George felt like he was the only one who noticed how Fred and Hermione watched each other. For a while, he was worried they would never actually talk to each other at this damn wedding, that they were just going to stare at each other from across the room. Once they started dancing he felt like a stalker, watching the softness in their eyes, the way they swayed together, and how close they stood with her head eventually staying on his chest and his chin delicately on top of her hair. He kept checking in on them. Hours past they didn’t talk to anyone else or move from the dance floor. 

As George was staring at them he caught Harry’s eyes from across the room doing the same thing. Harry just grinned at him. So it was apparent to George AND to Harry, that the two were obviously and obliviously in love.


	22. Early August 2002-  “Weasley Week” pt 1

Chapter 22: Early August 2002- “Weasley Week” pt 1

Hermione’s new job at the ministry was.. boring, to put it mildly. She spent all day at the ministry, basically giving advice to every department on how to run things better and with less prejudice. Every hour was filled with another old Wizard who was unwilling to change ‘how it's always been done.’ A job she took up as a special favor to the Minister. She hated it. Post-war, most departments were running smoothly, she was just there to weed through the ones that weren't to make sure they were doing their best to remove the remainder of laws put forth by known Death Eaters. Cleaning up the lasting effects of the war. It wasn’t all bad, it just felt like busywork.

In the weeks following the wedding Hermione’s entire life was the ministry, save for weekly family dinner at the Weasleys. And on special occasions Harry and Ron would show up with a “just thought we’d pop by” which always turned into questions on cases they were working which was always more interesting than whatever she was doing. She hated being bored.

And on top of her isolation, now that she was back in Wizarding London, the press wouldn’t leave her alone. She thought originally it was just because she hadn’t been around for them to annoy. But her following steadily grew.

Everyone who fought in the front of the war were all recognizable in the media every once in a while. Hermione, Ron and Harry though? They were legends and easily recognizable, as they were in the paper so often. At first the trio couldn’t go out for drinks without showing up on the front page of every wizarding publication in Europe.

For the most part Harry and Ron had a good relationship with the media. 

They had eventually become bored with Ron, except for if he was ever out drinking, then he would be on the front page. 

They were obviously always keeping tabs on their beloved hero, but they were very respectful of Harry and the articles were always positive, though occasionally a little too personal. Now that Harry and Ginny were married the papers were very interested in when they would start a family.

But now that Hermione was back, and single, everything Hermione did warranted articles both small and large. Articles on where she was going to eat, who she was with, articles on her clothing, especially on the pieces she had gotten from other countries, Witch Weekly insisted she was the best dressed witch in England. Something Ginny would make fun of her for every time she saw her, “Can you imagine telling 13 year old Hermione she would grow up to be a fashion icon.” 

She had been looking forward to the end of the month when she had a full blessed week off. Mrs. Weasley had decided at the wedding that it wasn’t enough family time for her and she demanded everyone clear their schedules for a week at the beginning of August so that they could come stay for longer and bond as a family. This of course now included Harry and Hermione. When Hermione tried to explain she didn’t want to intrude on family time, Mrs. Weasley smacked her wrist with a wooden spoon and gave her a long lecture on the importance of family.

She had been looking forward to swimming in the lake, bonfires, games and the warm feeling that always accompanied the Burrow. After her first visit the anxiety that she had been filled with dissipated. Instead of feeling the weight of dreadful things they had lived through she was reminded of the extraordinary love the house provided.

She was anxiously awaiting it. The week off meant she didn’t have to go to her incredibly boring unfulfilling job and as an added bonus the media would hopefully give her a break. 

Hermione was the first to arrive at the Burrow, she skived off work early seeking a few extra hours with Molly. As soon as the floo fire had gone out and Hermione had let Crookshanks out of his cage Molly had tea ready. They sat in the sitting room just the two of them for a few hours, knitting and chatting. Eventually, Molly had her in tears about her job, the newspapers and her flat.

Molly had the most magical way of mothering those who are lost. While Hermione was away, Molly's letters, though always overwhelming, also always brought her words of rejuvenation, comfort and positiveness. 

“I just hate it all. What does it matter where I shop? And Molly, the ministry, you wouldn’t believe the kind of busywork they are having me do, it's like they are trying to appease me. I know that I could just ask to do a higher up’s job but I don’t want to be handed things because I fought in a bloody war.” 

“I’m sure they can find something else for you to do?”

“I promise you Molly, I have been to every department, no one has offered me a job. Though, my job is to rip apart their jobs so I can’t imagine any of them are pleased with me. I basically go around pulling apart the way they’ve run their department for years, making amendments. Basically, making their departments not racist? Which I didn’t think would be an issue this long after the war.”

“It’ll take many years to undo the damage that that man caused. But coming back to that lonely flat, that can’t be good for you. You know you are always welcome to come back here Hermione. Or with Harry and Ginny at Grimmauld. Or with Fred at-”

“No Mrs. Weasley,” Hermione interrupted, “I don’t want to be any bother.” 

“You are family. We’ll have drafted your letter of resignation by the end of the week.” Mrs. Weasley made her take her stuff upstairs and settle into space in Ginny’s room that she usually occupied. After a while, she heard commotion and assumed more people had arrived. 

Ginny and Harry were first. Then, George and Angelina. Followed by Fred, who came alone, which made Hermione secretly giddy. The boys and Angelina started setting up the bonfire and Hermione and Ginny were helping Molly sort out the feast she had planned. A large part of it involved Hermione and Ginny shucking corn by hand in the front lawn. Hermione thought it was just a ploy to keep them busy.

“Fred’s looking at you again,” Ginny said after a few minutes

“He’s looking in this general direction, yes.” Hermione corrected, “but you are over here, and Harry and so is the house and people are arriving so drop it.”

“He was flirting with you!” after a long pause “Hermione, he likes you!”

“Leave it, Ginny,” Hermione said warningly. 

“Alright. How’s work.”

“To be honest, I don’t know how much longer I can stomach it. Or really how much longer they need me.”

“Quit.”

“I- I can’t just quit.” Hermione sputtered.

“Yeah you can. That’s what you do when you don’t like a job. Look I know you don’t want to seem like a quitter. But if they don’t need you and you don’t want to stay. Tell them that. You can leave in a nice way.” They finally finished with the corn and Molly excused them to greet the rest of the family and finish setting up.

It felt like the Weasleys were always meant to be her family. Warm hugs and the bright faces of the kids made her heart absolutely melt. Hermione, wanting to give everyone a little space went to make sure the bonfire was still well fed. Before long she heard someone come up behind her. She didn’t need to look to know who it was.

“You know I hear shucking takes lots of corn-centration,” Fred whispered in her ear.

“Come up with that all by yourself did you?”

“Yeah, thought it was pretty good.”

“Well you couldn’t have made an ear joke without George round could you?” Hermione said with a smile, but Fred just looked at her. “Like ears of corn,” Hermione said embarrassed. That of course was when Fred started laughing. “All right you don’t have to laugh at me.”

“Not at you darling Hermione, with you.” Which got her to smile, “See that’s my favorite ‘Mione look," he said quietly so that only she could hear him.

“How’s the shop? Who’s manning the store while you two idiots are away? Surely someone more competent than you lot?” Hermione said quickly, darting the conversation away from him flattering her. The flirting recently had started to lose its charm. Not really lost its charm, if anything, gained charm. Worked too well. Didn't feel like a joke. It unsettled her. Made her stomach jumpy. She was sure it was just a fun game of his but it made her twist inside.

“We’ve had to hire extra help, just bought Zonkos so we are going to need to be able to leave people at the shop. You know we love it there, we’ll probably only be at those two locations. Lee and Verity are in charge of the diagon shop now. Which Lee is very smug about. Fancies her and all.”

“Well, she is lovely.” 

“Yeah. She is.” he coughed, “How is work? It feels like the ministry has swallowed you, I haven’t seen you in ages.” It’s true. Once work started getting busy her adventures with Fred were the first to go. Which perhaps she did on purpose. Which was probably for the best, it was getting her hopes up. 

“Don’t really want to talk about it. I think you’re mums drafted my resignation by now if you’d like to have a look,” she said, trying to sound comical. A serious facial expression grew across his freckles. “Well, probably not yet. But, I really think she might have talked me into it. I- I might move back here for a little bit.”

“What about your flat?”

“I don’t really fancy being alone anymore. To be honest, I don’t really fancy being here either, but at least I wouldn’t be alone.”

“What about with Harry and Ginny?” 

“And be in the middle of Witch Weekly’s marriage of the century. No, thanks.” They both chuckled at that. But then Fred’s face sobered up. Fred’s face without a lick of humor in it was a look Hermione was getting more and more familiar with.

“Well you are always welcome to com-”

“Dinner! Hermione, Fred get over here and help me with this.” Molly shouted from the back door, ushering them to help her bring out the food.

Dinner was an extraordinary event. Everyone had finally arrived while they were talking. It was more people than Hermione had thought it was going to be and she had to take a few deep breaths every few minutes to remind herself they were all friends. All of the Weasleys were there, spouses and children in tow (just Victore and Molly but they were loud enough for it to feel like more than just 2). Ron had brought Lavender, which was news to Molly but she surprisingly handled it well. Apparently more than just the family was invited to stay, Remus and Tonks had brought Teddy. Molly had even convinced Neville and Luna to come, not to stay the whole week but to at least enjoy dinner with them. 

It was nice to catch up with everyone. They ate at an enlarged picnic table in the yard. And sat roasting marshmallows around the fire. Somehow Fred had switched seats with Neville who had been beside Hermione for the past hour. 

“So.. stuck at the ministry? I thought you were excited about your new job?”

“I was. And it's not so new anymore, I've been there a month. I thought I was going to help people. But, honestly I just walk around telling people off.” 

“Hey, don’t sound so disappointed. Some of my favorite memories are you telling me off!” Which made her smile. Of course, it did. He always found a way to make her smile.

“Well, I really do think I’m going to leave. I hate it. And even if I didn’t hate it, I’m not sure what more I could do there. I'll have to find something else to do before I quit though, I don't fancy not having a job.” Suddenly Fred's grin got huge, “Wait. Hold on I don’t like it when you smile like that nothing good ever happens-” 

“FORGE! It’s finally our chance!” Suddenly George appeared at his side. 

“Finally, we can give you our pitch,” George said as though he had read Fred's mind and started rubbing his hands together. 

“We’ve been thinking.”

“Never a good sign,” Hermione mumbled.

“Hush. We were thinking that you need something more in your life than fixing mistakes.”

“We thought.”

“And thought.”

“Picture this. You, miss perfect prefect.”

“Causing the trouble instead of cleaning it up.”

“I’m not following,” Hermione said dumbfounded.

“We could use your brain.”

“And your experience really.”

“We aren’t as worldly as you are ‘Mione.” Fred said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Not as clever,” said George doing the same.

"And of course your opinion is and has always been valued at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." 

"Since when?" asked Hermione. “Are you offering me a job?”

“Only if you are looking.”

“Are you making more jokes or being serious?”

“Hermione,” George said pulling away and grasping his hands to his heart, “how could we ever joke about this. Our livelihood. Our BRAND.”

“When it comes to business we always mean what we say.” Fred said removing his arm and giving her that damn smile again. “I think Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes could use the brightest witch of her age in the inventing room.”

“Can I think about it?”

“Think about it-”

“Mull it over-”

“Pros and cons list-”

“Just let us know when you are ready.” Geroge said with a wink going back to join Angelina where he had abandoned her with Penelope and Percy.

"Y'know, if Fred 'n George convince Hermione to start inventing, I fear for the world Harry. I really do,” Ginny said from across the bonfire, loud enough to get chuckles from around the lawn.

“You could come live at the flat with me.” Fred said quietly just for her to hear. “If you don’t want to be alone, but if being here would be too much. I’ve got an extra room, and you’d have your own bathroom.” Before she could reply he spoke again, “just think about it.”

The rest of the night was pleasant until they had to refigure out rooms because of the number of people in the house, which was more comical than actually frustrating. 

Hermione slept better than she had in years.

  
  



	23. Early August 2002-  “Weasley Week” pt 2

Early August 2002- “Weasley Week” pt 2

\-----------

The next day was spent helping Molly and Aurthur do some much-needed chores around the house and garden. It was easy to forget they were getting older, since you know, magic. Witches and Wizards lived a lot longer than muggles did. But there were still things they couldn’t accomplish on their own. Some repairs etc. It was a fun day. The hard work took Hermione's mind off WWW and the Ministry. To breathe and just degnome the garden.

Late in the day Hermione watched little Victorie and Molly in the yard while others helped with dinner and their other allotted tasks. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the twins cleaning out the lake at the far side of the Weasley property. Riding it of pondweed and gnats, watching as they found things that could be used in the shop and carefully storing them in jars.

Freds trousers were cuffed around his knees and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. He reminded her of a victorian novel. The playful looks he throws his brother, the deepening of his brow while trying to identify something. After a while Hermione's cheeks grew pink realizing she was staring and went back to playing with the girls. Dinner was called just as she was helping Molly clean up her toys, she snuck a glance Freds way and his eyes caught hers and they both looked away quickly.

\------

The next day was the hottest day of the summer so far. Hermione had forgotten how hot it could get at the Burrow in the summer. She thought maybe it had something to do with the protective spells around the house. Because when they would go on hikes around the hills during the summer it would always feel cooler than back at home.

The lake was always Hermione’s favorite part of the property. And since the twins had cleared it out, the day was to be spent there. The water was now clear, high grasses made secluded parts of the lake, there was a long dock that the boys would rebuild and refinish every few years and a great tree stood a few feet away. The tree was Hermione's favorite tree. It reminded her of the one she used to study under by the black lake at school.

She spent the morning helping Molly make breakfast and make sure sun potions were out. Hermione never burned, but the entire Weasley family, including Harry, burn extremely easily.

It was peaceful and when the wind would blow the leaves created a symphony. Hermione found herself swimming in the shallow end with the little ones for a bit until Fluer and Penelope took over. She pulled out a book and found her favorite part of the trunk to lean on.

She thought that the tree might have some sort of magic, or maybe it was just nature, but there was a spot on the trunk facing the lake that fit her back perfectly. She would never admit it. But she was avoiding fully getting in the water. The charms covering up her scars were no match for a prolonged time in the water. 

The sun was bright and hot. Hermione was glad she lay sprawled under the shade of the tree. The grass was warm on the bare skin of her legs and arms, the breeze tickled her neck by blowing a few loose curls.

After a few hours, Hermione had given up on reading her book as the morning turned into afternoon. It lay open in her lap, bookmark gently placed. She was watching as everyone else was lounging around catching up, swimming, laughing, eating. A soft radio was playing by Molly's lawn chair that Ginny had charmed to be what Molly called ‘the most perfect place to sit in the world.’ 

“You look hot over here by yourself,” Fred was suddenly right in front of her and Hermione couldn’t help but jump. She wasn’t sure how she hadn’t noticed him walking up from the lake and she blushed at his words. And tried to keep a straight face and focus on her long-forgotten book instead of watching the beads of water from the lake drip down his freckled chest.

“And by that, you mean the tem-”

“Temperature, of course,” Fred finished, flopping down onto the grass next to her. She moved her book away from him as he shook his head, beads of water flying from his wet hair.

“Good,” she replied trying to sound bored, “anything else would have been inappropriate.”

“Very.” He nodded thoughtfully. “Though, I have made quite the career at being inappropriate. Witch Weekly said my childlike wonder is charming,” not trying to hide his grin any longer. Hermione knew what that particular girn meant. 

“Fred. Don't.” Hermione’s voice gave a warning but she couldn’t get rid of the smile on her face.

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” he said, taking her book from her, making sure the bookmark was secure as he placed it on the ground.

Before she knew it he had scooped her up and was booking it to the dock. Hermione was screaming telling him to put her down but she also couldn’t help but laugh as she said it. Before she knew it he was jumping and he and Hermione were falling into the water.

They hit the surface with a large splash that soaked Ginny and Harry who were sitting on the dock. Hermione’s scream was muffled by the water. She shook out of his grasp and when they finally resurfaced, Hermione shoved away from Fred, who was laughing hysterically.

“Frederick Gideon Weasley! You are twenty-five years old!” She whipped her sopping hair away from her face. But he just kept laughing. This was Hermione, Fred thought, the real Hermione, the one that hides inside. A bright light. She was laughing and started swimming at him. They swam half heartedly chasing each other till they both were in pain from laughing and they also noticed everyone was moving toward the table to eat.

He helped her out of the water and found her a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“My sincerest apologies. I don’t know what came over me,” he said in a very posh voice that made her laugh.

“I forgive you this time. But let's not make a habit of it,” then Hermione realized how close they were. And how his hands were still holding the towel that was wrapped around her.

“You’ve got algae in your hair,” he said softly.

“Well, who’s fault is that.”

He pulled it out and for a moment they just stood there, Hermione could hear her heartbeat, she wondered if he could hear it too. Then she did something she never thought she would get to do again. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Fred Weasley. Fred had been waiting for the perfect moment to do that same but she had beaten him to it.

It was soft and chaste and quick. But, it made them both feel like they were on fire. They stood there just looking at each other just an inch a part before a laugh from far away shocked them into stepping apart. Fred fixed the towel around her more securely and headed toward the family where the laugh had originated from.

Hermione found her shorts by the tree and slipped them on, after grabbing her book she joined the group. Quickly falling into conversation with Penelope about her work which had always fascinated her. Hermione subconsciously looked around until she spotted Fred. He grinned at her, causing her to fumble in what she had been saying and caused her to flush.

\---

Brunch the next morning was for some reason another large affair. They again had several order of the phoenix members joining them and Mrs. Weasley was going all out. Well, really when did Molly not go all out. Hermione was convinced that being stressed gave her some sort of high.

They made a beautiful spread and it was gone in half the time it took them to make it.

Once the extras had left the rest of the day was spent much the way the day before had been. The family spread across the lawn. Back to games and swimming and lounging. It was as if the war had never happened. 

Mrs. Weasley sat most of the day reclined in her lawn chair quietly humming along to the radio beside her, a jar of lemonade in one hand and her other rubbing an ice cube across her chest. Perfectly at peace.

Harry was looking over a case file as he played with his wife’s hair, she was sprawled across his lap, fiery hair flowing across the quilt quietly dozing.

Lavender and Ron off relaxing somewhere in the coolness of the house

Charlie and Oliver were nowhere to be found.

George and Angelina were tossing a quaffle back and forth, lazilly flying through the sky.

They could hear the quiet tinkering from Mr. Weasley's shed.

Percy and Bill with their wives and children exploring and looking at creatures that lived in the lake.

Hermione under the tree trading between reading her book, writing in her journal and watching Fred talk quietly with his mother. She was too far away to hear what they were saying but she knew that a lot of their household products started with ideas from their mother.

\-----

“I think she's good for you” Molly interpreted Fred from writing down the formula they had just discussed.

“I’m sorry, what?” Fred asked, unsuccessfully trying not to let his eyes flicker over to Hermione.

“Please. I’m your mother Fredrick. I see all things. I saw how affected you were about her parents when you were telling us. I don’t think I've ever seen you that upset, even when George lost his ear or when your father was attacked at the ministry. You two are well matched. In temper. In heart. I see it. Even if it's not time for you two yet.” She pressed a kiss to his head and gathered herself up from her chair to head inside to start dinner.

Ginny suddenly appeared next to Fred, somehow sporting the same expression his mother just had.

“Oi, wanna help make something awesome?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

“OI, MIONE COME HELP WITH SOMETHING, GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS AND SPEND SOME TIME WITH US.” Ginny yelled toward Hermione's nook in the tree.

“Lay off her Ginny, the journal it's a coping thing don't-”

“Is someone hurt?” Hermione asked, appearing at Fred's side.

“No but-”

“Then why must we yell?”

“Because, I’ve got a brilliant bonding idea,” Ginny said as a wide grin started to take over her face. At this moment Harry returned to her side bringing along with Ron, Angelina and George as well.

“As you all know,” Ginny began walking in front of them the way McGonagall used to during their House meetings, “the Weasley family is expanding. At an alarming rate,” she eyed Angelina as she said this, “two grandkids already, and Fluer is already baking another one. We are going to need to be more prepared.”

“Oi, I know where this is going,” George said excitedly.

“Yes, my friend. My brother. My comrade,” Ginny said chin held high, “it is time to resurrect the treehouse.”

“Wait, since when do you guys have a treehouse?” Angelina said, confused.

“Since forever. Just the way it was meant to be. No outsider should know. Weasleys ONLY.” Ginny said with a look of pride.

“Is this why you made me leave Lavender inside,” Ron whined.

“YES. Until there is a ring on her finger she won’t be able to see it anyways so it’s fine.”

“What about me then,” Hermione humphed more out of sadness that she wouldn’t be able to participate than actual annoyance, “I won’t be able to see it either.”

“Ah, that is where you are wrong my dear friend,” Fred said slinging an arm over her shoulders, “the tree already accepted you so it doesn’t matter if you are a legal Weasley or not. It must know how fond we are of you,” the pressure of his arm around her shoulders gave her goosebumps even though it was boiling outside.

“Okay but Gin we haven’t been in there in ages, and there were no preservation spells it's gonna be a mess,” Ron tried to complain.

“Magic?” Ginny said looking confused and angrily at Ron, “We are witches and wizards! And we will make upgrades!” She seemed very excited and started to usher them toward the tree. "Come on you guys. Do it for the children."

“What do you mean the tree has accepted me?” Hermione asked while they were walking.

“An old old kind of charm, I’m not even really sure what it is, but the tree itself, since its been on Weasley property gives off a certain level of protection to the land surrounding it. Nature is extraordinary. Then our uncles Gideon and Fabion helped my mom expand the charm and they built us a treehouse. I think it was also an emergency place to stuff the kids if there was an attack on the property. I mean we were in the middle of a war.” realizing he hadn’t answered the question he just pointed to the spot she always sat. “It didn’t always look like that, notice there are no uncomfortable knots or rough bark where you like to lounge.”

As they got closer to the tree Hermione squinted trying to find where the tree house was in the branches but couldn't find it. Fred's arm slid off her shoulders and a finger was placed on her chin, turning it down so she was looking at the trunk of the tree instead.

Ginny started taping a few knots in the tree with her right hand and then walked right through it. Into it? A bright smile appeared on Hermione's face as she followed.

The inside of the tree resembled much of what she was imagining when they said tree house, the walls and floor were made of the same wood as the tree, some planks painted bright colors. There were a few brightly colored couches and a table in the room. Games and toys loose around the room, covered loosely in dust and leaves, everything faded a bit from time. Large windows on every wall gave the impression that they were high up in the tree instead of inside the trunk.

Ginny conjured some cleaning supplies and put everyone to work. Breaking only for dinner they worked into the night cleaning it out. With big plans to decorate and paint the next day and to be able to surprise the kids and Arthur and Molly by the end of the week.

Hermione hadn’t slept so well in a long time. Maybe it was all the physical exertion or just being with familiar people in a safe place. Either way she was thankful.

\-----

They repainted and freshened all the furniture, repaired all the toys, as well as George and Fred adding some new ones from the shop as well.

They presented it to the kids and Molly and Arthur and the older siblings after dinner on Thursday night. The whole family crammed into the treehouse was a hilarious sight. Molly was beaming and soft tears were streaming down her face as Arthur patted her back. Her brothers had made this place, it must have been a welcome sight.

After putting the kids to bed and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retired to their room. All of the younger folks found themselves once again drinking out by the fire pit, that Hermione was sure was getting more attention and use than ever before. They were toasting to the new treehouse and to each other and to peace. They all sat around chatting and laughing. Family.

“I thought you didn’t have a crush on my brother anymore?” Ginny said appearing next to where Hermione was sitting zoning out, and yes watching Fred. Well trying not to look at Fred.

“Careful don’t let Lavender hear you, I know she's more even-tempered now but who knows she could snap back at any moment. Please I haven’t had a crush on Ronald since 4th year.”

“That wasn’t the brother I was talking about.” Hermione gulped at this. Had she really been that obvious.

“Ah, yes. Percy, how did you know, do you think he’d get out his head boy pin for me?” Hermione tried to joke, but saw that Ginny wasn't in the mood. “I know it’s stupid. I don’t want to talk about it, Ginny. Now's not a good time.”

“When would be a good time Mione?” when she didn't reply Ginny continued, “I think you’d be good together. Kind of an opposites attract thing, except I don’t think you too are as opposite as you think. Another shot at you potentially being my sister? Count me in.” Ginny said, “plus you guys get each other in a way I’m not sure the rest of us do”

“I just-”

“I could always try setting you up again.” Ginny said no longer in hushed tones, now trying to get others to join in, “Charlie you’ve got some big strong dragon tamer friends that would be good for ‘Mione right?”

“For ‘Mione?” Charlie asked, “Oh, no. No one is good enough for our Mione. ‘Fraid she’ll have to become a spinster.”

“Not this again.” Hermione groaned, “You made me go on a date right when I got back and you saw how awful that turned out, and it ended up in the prophet. Please I’m content I promise.” After that Ginny left her alone and started to yell with Oliver about quidditch.

Hermione looked up from her drink and found that Fred was looking at her. He quickly shook his head and answered Bill's question and turned from her.

When had Fred Weasley become this to her. He’d been in the background for years - always in her circle of acquaintances, but not one of her closest friends. Was it his death, were there souls really bound as the Healer had thought. No. that had long since been proved wrong. And yet sometimes it felt like her chest was pulling her to him. Hermione's heart started racing and she felt a hand take hers.

“After years of being away, you still know.”

Harry really had changed since she left. He was far from the weak boy she knew first year. He would sneak her a little bit of chocolate at work when he saw her in the elevator and she seemed down. The emotionally stunted little boy, had grown into a wonderful and caring man.

“I can hear you thinking from across the fire pit ‘Mione. I can’t help it.” Harry smiled at her and pulled her up with him. He flicked his want to the radio and a familiar song came on.

“Harry,” she said warningly in her prefect voice.

“‘Hermione,” he said mimicking her perfectly as he pulled her into that same dance they did all those years ago. Only instead of bringing her a moment of happiness it really did cheer her up. Soon she found herself laughing at her oldest friend spinning her around

“I don’t know why you’re so worried, Fred’s mad for you, has been for years.” Harry said under his breath.

“Years?” she questioned. Surely he had jokingly flirted with her, but mad for her, and years?

“Mhmm hmmm, course, he wouldn’t do anything about it because we all thought you and Ron would be together. Even after you left. Oh, don’t make that face, you know you thought it too. At least when you were younger.”

“Yeah, that ship has long since sailed,” Hermione looked over to Ron but saw that they had started a trend, others had joined them and Hermione gestured for Ginny to take Harry from her. They swapped places and she started to sit down but found an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back up instead.

“Funny how we always meet like this,” Fred said to her.

“Dancing you mean?” he nods at this. “I think I want to take you up on your offer.”

“The great Hermione Granger at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. What will the press say? Will you give an interview on how you’ve wasted all these years disapproving of our products but now you find them fantastical and charming.”

“First of all, even if it would give you good press, I refuse to talk to any news source. And have I never once said I disapproved of, or didn’t like your work. I’ve always admired your talents. It’s all extraordinary magic, showing you have a great aptitude for charms, potions, and transfiguration, not to mention the arithmancy involved. You two are positively brilliant. And I really have enjoyed the time I’ve spent in the shop with you two.”

“Thank you,” Fred replied softly after a moment. “I kinda always thought you were on Mum’s side regarding our OWLs and such.”

“Your mum doesn’t care anymore about your OWLs. And neither do I.”

Everyone started packing and cleaning up so they broke apart to help. They were tasked with carrying in the large blankets and restoring them to their home in the linen closet. As they were refolding them in the hallway so they would fit better, Fred spoke up.

“So if you are taking us up on the work offer, are you going to take me up on the spare room offer as well?”

“I- I Fred. Is that a good idea?” The question was more loaded than just a living situation.

“I don’t know. But it would be fun.”

“It would be fun,” Hermione said back.

“Then I think that settles it,” he says taking the blankets out of her arms and placing them in the closet before sauntering off to bed.

Things were becoming more and more confusing for Hermione. Fred and Hermione had kissed. And this wasn't even the first time. Hermione went to sleep thinking of the kiss they shared when Fred woke up from his coma. How surprised she had been. How certain he had seemed about it. How convinced she was that she had been that she had brought him back to life the wrong way and now he felt things he didn't mean.

But now.. all these years later. And years after the doctors had confirmed they were both alright. No. Hermione could only think of the negative effects of this relationship. Relationship. What a laugh. This was nothing and Hermione should just ignore this stupid crush that won't go away.


	24. Late August 2002- Hermione at WWW

Late August 2002- Hermione at WWW

Hermione promptly quit the ministry and began working at WWW soon after ‘Weasley Week’ and had begun to slowly move her things from her flat to the flat above the shop. It was only after a small debate between herself and Fred did Molly give up trying to get Hermione to stay at the burrow.   
\-----  
"Oh, heavens no! You don't want to live in that flat. You'll stay here, of course. Bill's old room would be more than enough—"

"Mum, She's already agreed to move in. It’s decided already." Fred said with an edge of finality and seriousness Hermione rarely heard. 

"But, surely it would be better for her to live—"

"Mum." Fred insisted.   
\-----  
She was spending some nights there but only if they had worked late. Her lease wasn’t up until September and didn’t fancy wasting the rent.

Also, she wasn't totally convinced the whole moving into a flat with one of your best friends whom you've fancied since year 4 was such a good idea. But, she couldn't manage to stop herself completely.  
\--

George had watched through the years as his brother privately pined for the bookworm. He had watched it all through school, watched as he would pour over her letters from her while she was away, watched as the spark in his eye returned when she did. 

And he could see it in her sometimes too. She wouldn’t show it in the same way when they were younger, but sometimes when she was scolding him and Fred for some prank, she was doing it half-heartedly and smiled secretly if the joke was too good for even her to ignore. She was also the first to defend them for their careers. While she was away she would write to him constantly when Harry and Ron would only get one once a week with the same pleasantries. And lately, like that day at Weasley lake they had seemed so.. Happy? Content? Just to be near each other. 

There had been witches over the years but none of them fit quite right. George couldn't for the life of him figure out why. All of them were gorgeous, great personalities, and driven but no one could really hold his interest. It was maddening to watch his brother destroy relationship after relationship. But he hadn’t gone out on a single date since Hermione had returned. He finally realized that she was it for his brother. Even if they weren't together. She was it.

Now that he was around them both he saw her doing the same things his brother did. He would catch them both staring at each other as though they hadn’t seen something so extraordinary in their life. Sometimes they would look guilty when they saw George had caught them, sometimes they just looked sad. He wasn’t sure what had passed between the two of them. He knew that they were skirting around each other though.

After her third week of Hermione working at WWW George had to say something. He had felt nothing but warmth by the sight of the two of them being so domestic in the shop, they seemed to move around each other as though they had shared a lab as long as he and Fred had, but even they bumped elbows but Hermione and Fred didn't. It made him unbelievably frustrated at the sight of the two of them being so blind.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Geroge asked Fred while they were opening up the shop one day. Hermione had yet to arrive and it was his first chance to speak to his brother completely alone in a while.

“Do about what?” Fred said as he was counting galleons.

“Hermione.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. My beautiful soon to be a roommate and I are fine.”

“Infatuated with each other more like.”

“Leave it Forge.”

“The secret glances during DA and Order meetings? The bad jokes you tell that she laughs at anyway? Following her around on the map for years? The Yule ball? Throwing ‘Mione in the lake? Look its not weird anymore you both are adults. What about the stack of letters that you have in your room-”

“Geroge, leave it. Please.”

\---  
He understood why his brother was riding him for this. But now wasn’t their time. His mom was right.

Were their souls united? No, the likelihood of that after all their tests is incredibly low. But did she feel what he felt for her? He was into her long before he almost died. What if the few kisses and intimate moments they had shared were because of this potential soul bond. Was that why she hadn’t tried to do it since? 

For the rest of the day he was hyper-aware of Hermione. And everything Hermione did.

“You wanted me?” if only she knew.

“Yeah can you help me with this formula.” he grunted out, he missed the entire first part of her thought because her hair was up today. Her neck out for the whole world to see. The hidden freckles that he-

“Or it could be the the unicorn hair..” Hermione said as she absentmindedly stroked her quill across her cheek then her lips thinking. The action made fred forget what they were even working through. All he could do was stare at the silky quill feather tracing across her face. 

“I think we should consider moving manufacturing to a warehouse too-” she continued unaware of what she was doing to him, “we're running out of room here." 

They had taken over some of their flat with merchandise- not that he minded- he had enough room for the time being. He was trying to mull through his thoughts. What about her was it about her that had stolen his entire heart.

He was infatuated by her vast knowledge. He also liked her dry wit, her ability to research any topic, including helping them with the shop, she was as smart, gorgeous, put herself before others, was incredibly hard-working and she had saved his life without even thinking twice about it.

He watched her hair fall loose from the bun she wore when she worked on potions.

The way she ate her chips at lunch.

The way she played with her tea mug while filling out a form for the ministry.

The way she looked at him? Did she feel the same way? 

The way she ran her quill around her chin and down her neck like- Wait she’s saying something. What?

“Is there? Is there something on my face?” Hermione said as she wiped around her mouth with her sleeve.

“Oh no. you’re good,” Fred said, trying to turn back to the formula he had been pretending to work on.

“You were looking at me with that goofy grin, I thought maybe you had turned my hair purple.”

“You Granger, I wouldn’t dare. Especially now that you are a professional prankster. Can’t risk it.”

“Alright then. What are you working on?” She scooted her chair from her desk and was leaning over his arm, he couldn’t even find the ability to speak so he just slid his formula and diagram over to her. The smell of her floral perfume overtook him.

“That marvelous,” Hermione said, apparently unaware of his current mute state, “Will they change shape too?” he nodded, “this is really wonderful magic. I always imagined a better world where the twins made millions laugh every day. ”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you praising my work.”

“I don’t think I will either. Quite a lovely feeling. I think I’m beginning to understand why you two are swimming in galleons.”

“You’ve finally realized it’s not just our good looks that get us through,” finally he found his voice. “So have you gotten everything from your flat?”

“Mostly, a few last things. I think I’m just scared to move out all the way. I’ve been there since the war ended. I mean not physically there. Obviously. But my things, it's just- it was the first place that was mine.”

“We can make this place yours too.” Fred smiled up at her.

“Will you help me get the rest today.”

“Of course.”

\--------  
Hermione had come to the understanding that unconventional ways of working can be just as fulfilling, if not more. Everyday was a new adventure, a new problem to fix, something to improve. It was the fascinating work that made her want to come in every day. That it was the work and the work alone that brought her in day after day, never looking back at her ministry career.

This day had been strange from the start. She walked into work and the twins were fighting. Not play arguing the way they always did, but furrowed brows and hushed tones fighting. Hermione pretended not to notice when she came in, clearly interrupting them. She waved to them and went into the back to put her stuff down.

She was looking at the inventory to see what needed to be made during the day and began working. After a while she felt eyes on her, she turned to the door that had a beaded curtain. She saw Fred. Leaning against the door frame, his hair falling into his eyes just a bit with a lazy smile on his face.

“Cup of tea?”

“Please.”

He made them both steaming mugs and they began working in the way they always did in the back.

It was always the two of them working in the back. Sometimes just her. But George loved working the front. And Fred couldn’t stand and walk around for as long as he once could. His injuries had healed, yes, but he was still working on endurance. And working front of shop for an entire day was still off the table.

Hermione spent her days trying not to stare at him all day. She tried to keep her distance but when they offered her the job she immediately knew she would take it.

She would catch herself dreaming throughout the day, watching his fingers wrap around the top of the beaker. Him licking his finger before he turned a page of their finances.

Watching as his eyes were focused on a potion, how they narrowed just a bit while he concentrated, his bottom lip dented in the center where his teeth bit into the flesh.  
Gods. Snap out of it.

She had imagined him staring at her and embarrassed herself once today. The way he looked at her while she was complimenting him- that was the looks she always wanted to see.  
Granger snap out of it. She tried to focus on the potion in front of her. It needs... Rosewater.

“You alright ‘Mione? You’ve got that look in your eye.”

“I’m fine. Just a little tired. You don’t have to worry about me, Fred Weasley.”

“I always worry about you, Granger- Hey ‘Mione I think you should put the cover back on that it's gonna--” the concoction she was making exploded over both of their upper halves. It was a harmless version of a love potion. At Hermiones assistance they had dumped out all their true love potions in exchange for this one. Really, it just gave the person courage and some extra attraction, but only if it was already present in their mind. It still gave you a nasty rash if it got on your skin before it was finished.

Fred quickly took off his shirt and started helping her out of her jumper before he turned his wand on the purple liquid vanishing it from sight.

They stood facing each other, shirts in a pile on the floor. Hermione was trying so hard not to go to him. She wanted to touch him, feel his warm body against hers. She knew the potion wouldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to do. Which is why she was fighting so hard to keep her feet planted firmly on the floor. She was so focused on her task she had barely even taken in that she was standing in nothing but her bra in front of Fred.

Fred had quickly walked over to their emergency cabinet and grabbed their cure-all emergency elixir. Newly on the shelves, 12 galleons. He downed one and then handed her one and turned to work on cleaning the potion in from their clothes.

Hermione drank her potion and watched his strong back move as he performed the simple cleaning spells. His shoulders were broad and well-toned from all his quidditch playing. Freckles danced along the top of his shoulders.

Suddenly she was taken out of her trance by him turning around and sheepishly handing her jumper back to her.

“Note to self, do not distract your partner from potion-making,” Fred said.

“Hey the emergency cabinet charm went off out front you lot alright?” George walked in the back and Hermione suddenly became very aware that she wasn’t wearing a shirt. She was sure she was bright red. Fred stepped in front of her, blocking George's view. She hastily pulled on her jumper.

“Mishap with the courage elixir. We weren't too low on it, we’ll redo it tomorrow.”

“Ah that would explain why it smells like Angie back here,” he said with a loving smile. 

“Speaking of that striking witch, I said we could go for a walk before we head to Mum and Dad’s for the big announcement. I’m off, see you lot in a bit.” 

“I didn’t even realize we had closed,” Hermione said after he had left trying to sound as normal and casual as she could.

“Me either. Shall we go get the rest of your things then head to the Burrow.” Hermione nodded and they both grabbed their cloaks and headed out and down the street to her old flat.

Hermione had been trying to sleep there until the very last moment. Failing a few times when they worked late. She felt like a kid. Falling asleep on the couch and then pretending to stay asleep just so that she could feel Fred's arms encircle her and carry her to her bed.  
They stood in her nearly empty apartment. All that was left was her bed, a few books, and Crookshanks’ bed and food. They quickly shrunk them and stored them in the endless purse Hermione always carried.

She looked around at the flat that had been hers for years. She watched as Fred did a charm to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. Then watched and he set a broom to work and a couple of rags on the walls and counters.

“C’mon let's get to mum and dads,” Hermione said softly.

He took her hand and they walked out of the flat and Hermione felt the sickening pull and they appeared at the Burrow.

Everyone was in a jovial mood. When they came in Fred went straight to help his mum carry something. Ginny popped up to give her a squeeze.

“Hermione you smell amazing, like Harry. Oh, he's still at work, hold me for longer ‘Mione.”

“No thanks. I’m sure he’ll be here soon, Gin. Love potion mishap.” Hermione began making her way through the family so she could go try to wash off more of the smell.

“I could get used to Hermione coming home smelling like that,” Ginny said to George and Angelina snickering.

“Hermione doesn’t smell like anything,” Fred said offhandedly as he walked by carrying dishes to the table. Ginny’s face lit up.

“Wait- does he-”

“Yup,” George replied without needing to know the question.

“But she also-”

“Uh-huh.”

"I thought it was just a little thi-"

"Nope." George smirked. 

Ginny was grinning the whole rest of the meal and when Hermione asked what was up she just shook her head. “Just a great day ‘mione. A great great day.”

George and Angie's pregnancy announcement went off with a bang, literally, Hermione and Fred had charmed some indoor fireworks to go off when they finished making their announcement. Molly thrilled about another grandchild spent the rest of the evening eying Harry and Ginny as if they would suddenly also make an announcement.


	25. September/October/November 2002

September/October/November 2002

Time passed quickly after she moved into Freds flat. Their flat. 

Hermione's birthday passed with an extravagant meal and presents from all. The Weasleys joked that they were trying to spoil her into never leaving again. Which if Hermione was being honest, totally worked. A new set of books from Bill and Fleur. Some new dress robes from Ginny and Harry(mainly from Ginny). Molly had knitted her a new blanket. Ron had gotten her some toys for her newly returned Crookshanks, which was much better than some of the presents she’d received from Ron in the past. Percy had given her a new set of fountain pens, “I made it so Fred and George can’t mess with them in the shop.” which got a chuckle out of the family.

But the twins and Angelina had won the day, they had built her her dream bed. The muggle way (mostly). A gorgeous four poster mahogany bed high enough off the ground that they had to make her a little step up. It was like the one she always imagined King Arthur to have in her romance book, only upgraded. Silk draped between the posts and there was book storage at the base and the headboards. It was stunning. Apparently, she had gotten drunk once and told them she wanted to sleep in a king's bed.

They had put it in her room while she was helping Molly with dinner. She had never felt so touched at them invading her privacy(which they always did but this time it was nice). She would often wake to find Angelina and George, who had let themselves into the flat and then into her room, sitting on her bed some weekends “just to chat.”

And Fred was- well actually Fred was always pretty mindful of knocking and asking if he could come in, but he still came in a lot. She assumed it was some leftover infection of living in a house with such a big family. 

The flat above the shop was finally starting to feel like hers. Well, she and Freds. It was a perfect blend of the two of them.

They didn’t change much in the apartment when Hermione moved in. The living room was now completely lined in bookshelves that were tightly packed with books of varying ages and sizes. They added Hermione's plants and large yellow armchair to the room as well. They repainted everywhere to brighten up and “make you feel like the place is actually yours” according to Fred. 

Hermione thought it was the most adult place she had ever lived, and by far the most comfortable. 

In fact, the last few months had been perfect. Well really life seemed almost perfect since she put in her notice at the Ministry.

The only thing wrong in her life was that Hermione couldn’t get Fred out of her brain. 

It didn’t help that she saw him at pretty much all hours of the day. When she woke up he was there in the kitchen cooking, coffee already made, her favorite mug on the counter. He would disappear, then she would see him walk out of the bathroom in only a towel. The towel thoughts would stay with her until she would watch him lift something heavy or say a joke or do something clever with a potion which would then take the place in her mind. 

They helped Angelina and George fix up their nursery. Went to Weasley dinner every week, played with the kids, ate great food. 

The WWW trio started planning the Halloween and Christmas lines. They had come up with a line that was entirely based on their families trivial fears. Phantom spiders that would only disappear once they’ve gotten a good scream out of you etc.. The Christmas fireworks, thanks to Hermione, were going to be the longest lasting in history. 

Recently they had added a sign in the front window that read "All Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, certified products are approved and tested by Hermione Jean Granger (Order of Merlin) Hero of the second wizarding war, " which Hermione thought was stupid, but it made the twins giddy so she didn’t complain too much.

Their hogsmeade WWW store was thriving now that school was back in session. 

Witch weekly did another round of London's most eligible witches and Wizards, both Hermione and Fred made the lists again. Fred convinced Hermione to agree to do the press just this one time so they could slip in another article about their shops. A photo of Fred and Hermione laughing over an opening bubbling cauldron made the cover. George had an enlarged copy made and hung it in the Zonkos store, which enraged Hermione, and brought all the school kids in to buy something and gawk at.

They had moved their shop into a warehouse space. It was a chaotic large room with several rows of cauldrons, a greenhouse, a pygmy puff ring, a corner library, basement potion storage and three large desk areas. The open spaced room fueled their designs and passions. If the boys weren't touching base in shops they were there with Hermione experimenting. 

Hermione was happy. She wasn't being plagued by nightmares, which had improved since moved back. Still, the more her life seemed put together the more she dreamed of the faces of people lost, only now instead of fear her dreams brought her immeasurable sadness.

Even so, the months passed easily. 

  
  


\---

"It’s just one date Hermione," Ginny said. "Just one dinner. That's all. He's a know it all like you."

"But I don't want to go Gin, and saying I’m a know it all isn’t the best way to convince me." Hermione said, folding her arms and looking back at the cauldron she was stirring.

"Gin if she doesn't want to go, then it's a no," George said waltzing to the counter the two girls were at, frowning at Ginny.

"But she hasn't been on a date in months!" Ginny cried.

“I don’t see how that's YOUR problem, Gin! I’m fine and I'm happy and I dated someone while I was away, several someones, can’t that be good enough for you? I know how to date. I just don’t want to right now. I am perfectly content with spending time with you lot.”

Fred tried to hide his frown from his cauldron across the room. This wasn’t the first time his sister had come by begging Hermione to say yes to dating one of her or Harry’s coworkers. But, this was the first time he really heard about what Hermione was up to while she was away. Of course she had dated. He dated. He tried to busy himself but his potion needed to sit longer. Just then, bless merlins timing, their mail arrived baring every publication the UK had to offer (they liked to keep track of their reviews). 

And there it was. Smack on the cover of Witch Weekly a photo of him and Hermione. 

‘Dating rumors’ ‘business partner or life partner’ ‘all smiles for these war heroes’

“Well I know why ‘Mione can’t go on the date, we’re in love, shes far to busy.” Fred joked. Ginny came over and snatched the magazine out of his hands.

The photo was of the two of them. Rain pouring around them, Fred holding an umbrella over their heads while his other arm was tucked around Hermione’s waist hers mirroring around his. The photo loop was her throwing her head back laughing then pressing her face onto his shoulder

“Thats cozy,” Ginny snickered. “‘Mione why didn’t you tell me you were ‘infatuated with a weasley twin’” she read in her best impression of Rita Skeeter. 

“I’ve settled. Percy was taken.” she said trying to joke but her brow was furrowed as she took it from Ginny's hands. “I’m gonna go home for the day I think. That ones done if you want to bottle it up, George.” she said nodding her head to the cauldron. 

Fred didn’t see her when he got home that night. He didn’t see her in the morning either. When he got out of the shower the mug he had left for her was sitting exactly where he had left it for her untouched. 

When he got to the warehouse she had left a note that she was at the ministry taking care of their patons and not to wait up for her. He didn’t hear her come home. When he was at work the next day, she was already there and was reorganizing their potion stores, a job they all had been puting off. She had the muggle music device on her ears and was clearly ignoring him. 

Was she that mad that he suggested they were actually together? That put off? She was still working when he left and when he saw her come home she went straight to her room. 

The next day at work she finally approached him.

“Fred, can we talk?”

“Oh I exist? I thought I felt different today, don’t need to test the invisibility potion then you can do it all with your mind,” Fred quipped at her as he turned his back to her directing his wand to more product that now was slowly moving out onto their shelves

“I was avoiding you.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”

“Fred.”

“Hermione.” he said sharply.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a few moments of watching him lead a parade of boxes unloading themselves throughout the store with his wand. 

“I know,” he said, not looking at her still.

“I-” he cut her off by turning around finally.

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable- I. I’m sorry.” Fred smiled softly.

“We can’t both be sorry.”

“Yes, we can. I should have-”

“No, I should have-”

"Just don't push me away next time I've been an idiot I don't think I can take it." he mumbled quietly.

They were both extra careful around each other. Their spontaneous trips ended. No more sharing umbrellas. They both said it was because of the press. But they were trying to distance themselves.


	26. December 2002

December 2002-

Fred was trying to pretend like he wasn’t bothered by Hermione telling him she was taking part of the morning off. She quickly said sorry while she was rushing off this morning to coffee with Draco. He didn't even really catch what she had said until after she was gone. 

Coffee with Malfoy. He had grown to not hate the bloke, hell he had even invested in WWW, but his childish hatred for the guy outweighed their current relationship. 

He had almost messed up 2 potions this morning thinking about her off with Malfoy. He liked the guy fine, once he was separated from his father the bloke turned out okay. He needed to stop blaming his current feelings on Malfoy. It’s just he hadn't really thought of Hermione dating. He was sure she did it. Hell, he’d had a girlfriend while she was away, he just never had to see it. And George had set him up several times with a few of Angie's work friends. All lovely witches, just not his lovely witch. 

He knew his sister had made her go on a few dates, he just didn’t have to hear about them. He was in the middle of almost giving up on the day and heading upstairs to mope instead of pretending to work when she finally returned.

“How was coffee with Malfoy,” Fred said bitterly, trying not to notice the way Hermione swooped into the back with her bag, two coffees, and a bright look of joy on her face. Normally it would be a look Fred would cherish, but he wasn’t the wizard who put it there.

“Absolutely, brilliant. Oh Freddie I could fly right about now.”

“You don’t even like to fly.” Fred humphed. 

“He’s been working for St. Mungos you know so it’s just- it’s perfect I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of it before.”

“Yeah, it’s a good job I guess.” Suddenly feeling self-conscious for the first time about running a successful business instead of going into something more logical. 

“Doesn’t much matter how good it is, does it, he knows all the right people,” Hermione words weren’t making any sense to Fred, “I was thinking last night and I couldn’t sleep because I was looking at our recipe book. It’s just Angelina's uncomfortable all the time-“

“What does Angelina's pregnancy have to do with Malfoy?” Fred said even more confused than before but Hermione just kept rambling, her face flushed and the two to-go cups in her hands.

“and I was wracking my head on how to help and then it hit me, we could reverse engineer our puking pastille and see if that would have a greater effect than the tea your mum taught me how to makes. And then I got thinking well her swollen ankles maybe I could find a way to help her with other pregnancy symptoms and I was all of a sudden down here working on a recipe and I got thinking well we could expand the wonder witch line  _ things that are meant for pregnant witches, salves and a sprays _ then THAT got me thinking even further, Fred why haven’t we been doing that this whole time we don't need to expand the wonder witch line we have enough products to start an entirely new line-“

“A medical line.” 

“A MEDICAL line exactly, so I floo’d Draco, which he was rather cross about since it was 2am, so he made me meet him for coffee instead and he said it was a brilliant idea and that he’d owl us later for a meeting with some big wig at St. Mungos because they were going to want to make a deal with us before we even start experimenting.”

It wasn’t a date. Suddenly it all made sense, Draco ran his father's potion supplies business on the side, but he was mainly doing research finding new remedies from people across the globe for St. Mungos and the ministry. It wasn’t a date. She was meeting him about WWW.

It wasn’t a date.

“We’re going to make enough to open another shop!” 

“You are brilliant Hermione. I could kiss you.”

“Oh, hush. I’m going to floo George at the other shop.” She turned to go to the floo but then turned back around, “right forgot I brought you this,” she said putting one of her cups on the workbench, “my notes are just over there if you want a look.” face still flushed she knelt down by the fireplace and started animatedly talking to George. 

\-----

Hermione had forgotten how quickly the holiday season went by when you were near family and friends. In all the years she was away she had escaped the constant stream of events there were to attend. Every weekend of December she was attending events for the shop and events that she was still tied to at the ministry and then there were the endless holiday parties with friends. Not to mention all the work her and Fred were pouring into WWW new line.

The shop was especially busy. However, despite all that, she had never felt so fulfilled, even with all the excess activities, her life was making her happier then she had in years. Still, it felt like a shadow was lingering over her.

She loved the Weasley living room at Christmas. At any time really, but at Christmas, it was special to her. Especially after being away from it for years. The fireplace crackling, little colorful lights blinking throughout the room, the giant tree full of moving magical creations, the smell of cinnamon and firewhiskey.

It was Christmas that really made Hermione feel she was home. Even after building back her relationships with everyone and even after living with Fred for months now. It finally felt like she was really back.

She went completely overboard with gifts, Bill and Fluer announced another pregnancy, Molly and Hermione baked for hours.

It was an extravagant event. Soon it was the end of the month and they were just a day away from the new year.

Hermione and Fred were working hip to hip behind the counter of WWW, it was early afternoon, in what the twins called the post Christmas rush. People having forgotten to get gifts or are seeing extended family and need something fast. And, WWW was the perfect gift buying stop for all your family members.

Hermione was incredibly aware of his presence next to her. His scent the way he gave his cheesy grin while encouraging more sales. The way he would hit people with his fake laugh that most people would believe. The way the kids would bring out his real laugh.

The last hours of the day flew by.

Harry and Ginny were throwing a huge party for New Years. It was also in honor of them having finally finished fixing up Grimmauld Place. They’d spent the last few years painstakingly going room by room and making it truly their own. And Harry had finally put the finishing touches on the kitchen.

Hermione was trying desperately to get out of it. She had been for days. Trying to come up with work that the twins easily brushed aside. She tried to say she hadn’t been feeling well, but Ginny brushed aside saying that she wasn’t allowed to use that excuse to get out of parties anymore. Hermione often would use them to get out of the parties after quidditch matches.

So, Hermione had spent the entire workday trying to figure out how she could slip upstairs and lock herself in her room so no one could convince her to go.

She wanted to spend her New Year the same way she had the last few New Years, alone with a bottle of her favorite sparkling wine and a book she's read a hundred times.

After the last customers of the rush had been checked out Fred slipped out from behind the counter to flip the sign out front and started waving his wand effortlessly beginning the closing checklist.

Hermione was counting the till and debating herself on how she was going to sneak upstairs again when Fred's hands snuck over hers to take the tray that the gallons were in away from her. Her breath hitched at the contact and she quickly pulled away.

“Afraid whatever escape plan you’ve concocted won’t work.”

“Oh yeah? And whys that?”

“Ginny is already upstairs waiting to take you directly.”

“But the party isn’t for hours!”

“We- I mean, she, knew you were going to try to run. We’re having fancy dinner before everyone else arrives. So pop up there and put on whatever ridiculous dress shes bought you with all that Harpies money she's got and I’ll finish closing.”

Hermione just stood there.

“Go on.” He took a step closer and bowed his head to her and started to whisper, “and if it's really so awful, I’ll help you sneak out early. Deal?”

“Deal.” Hermione immediately replied. Slowly she backed away toward the stairs that led up to their flat.

“Ugh, finally,” Ginny groaned, “he said he’d send you up an hour ago.”

“We had a rush.”

“You dragged your feet.”

“No, really there was a rush. Okay, put on whatever ridiculous outfit you've bought me.”

“I promise I haven't gone all out. You’d be proud it was very affordable, and you can wear it to Luna and Nevilles wedding whenever they get around to it. I got it at that vintage store around the corner you love.” Ginny babbled as she brought her to Hermione's bathroom to do a few quick spells, Hermione would never understand how Ginny had time to perfect so many Witch Weekly spells. But she was thankful that it meant she was made up in less than 10 minutes.

“Really, I can't thank you enough for chopping your hair and learning how to do your curls. Makes my job so much easier.” Ginny played with a perfected curl that touched Hermione's shoulder. “Much better than the Yule Ball,” Ginny added as they got back to her room.

“Well, I actually take care of it now. So I'm sure that helps-” Hermione's mouth stopped working as soon as she laid eyes on the dress laying on her bed.

It was a deep blue silk dress with delicate silver beads all across it. She reached out her hands to feel the soft fabric.

“Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Now throw that on, I’m going to tell my idiot brother to bring you in 20 minutes, that is enough time for you to pick out a pair of shoes and whatever jewelry you’d like and not enough time to research a spell to vanish into thin air. Harry will be very cross if you don't come and see all the work he's put in on this house. Especially since you've missed all our dinners.”

Hermione had avoided the house as best she could. She thought she had been subtle about having dinners at her flat or out at a restaurant but she should have known better. Harry knew her best. Even after the years apart. The house was full of ghosts for all of them, she needed to buck up the courage and just go

After Ginny left her room she pulled on the soft dress, the fabric hung lazily off her shoulders, the low back wasn't too low and neither was the neckline. After digging around in her closet she found some old work shoes from the ministry. As she hooked the straps together she mentally thanked the job she currently had where she could wear her trainers everyday.

Hermione went over to her dresser and reached out for a silver bracelet her parents had given her on her 15th birthday and then reached out for her favorite of her Christmas presents.

A small silver locket that Molly had given her. It was her mother’s but Ginny only wore gold jewelry and she knew she wouldn’t wear it so she decided her “other daughter” should have it. When Hermione tried to refuse Molly said something about how she didn't want it to be wasted on someone who wouldn’t cherish it.

And cherish it she did. Wearing it out every time she dressed up sometimes just holding it looking at. It was engraved with swirls and a hidden P for Prewett. Hermione ran her fingers over the lines and apparently got lost in thought cause before she knew it there was a soft knock on her open door. The noise startled her and she turned holding the locket tight to her chest, but let out a soft sigh when she saw it was just Fred.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“S’okay don’t worry. I don’t think I’ll ever stop jumping at noises.”

“You don’t always jump. Just when you're deep in thought. Like just now.” Fred coughed a little, “You look amazing,” he added.

“Thanks.” she finally took him in leaning against her door frame. He was wearing a light-colored button up missing the top buttons tucked into dark dress pants. “You clean up nice.”

“Yeah, I do that now. You’ve missed a lot.” he said taking a few steps forward taking the necklace from her hands and walking around her. She could feel him behind her and he whispered for her to lift her hair. She did and he clasped the necklace as well as straightened the straps of her dress then took her hair out of her hands and replaced a few curls.

“Ready?” he said. Which brought her out of the trance he had put her in, she snapped her eyes open and straightened herself, she hadn’t noticed but she had been leaning into his touch on her back.

“As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”

“Shall we floo?”

“No, we can apparate. I don’t fancy seeing Ginny mad at me for ruining any of her work.”

“After you,” he said motioning for the door. She walked into the living room and picked up her jacket from her coat hook on the wall. Fred helps her into it before grabbing his jacket off his hook. Hermione grabbed her wand from the kitchen table. Soon they were out the door into the snow and at the apparition point. With a snap that echoed down the street, they arrived in front of Grimmauld place.


	27. New Years 2003

New Years 2003

As they both thought the phrase that they had been taught to them so many years ago the building appeared. Only it looked different. The formerly dark exterior had been painted bright white with black trim.

It looked repaired in every way. In ways, Hermione didn’t know it needed to be repaired. The window panes were different than she remembered and the door was brand new and had been painted yellow. It looked so- it looked so, Ginny and Harry.

Soft flowers lined the short path up to the door even though it was the middle of winter. Fred put a hand on the small of her back as he opened the door. She realized she had been holding her breath. She let out a sigh and the pressure of Fred's hand increased as they went through the door.

“Ginny! Your favorite brother has arrived.” He took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack and turned to take Hermione’s as well. But Hermione was examining the hallway.

It was the same floor plan as she remembered. But all of the crude paintings had been replaced with moving photos of people Hermione recognized, herself included. The walls were painted a crisp white and a soft blue hallway runner replaced the musty one she had been familiar with. Underneath the hardwood floors had been refinished and were polished.

Fred pulled off her cloak even though she was distracted. He hung it up and then pushed her gently down the hallway. The staircase had been redone, in the same bright white as the haway walls but what Hermione was really shocked by was the portrait of Mrs. Black was now missing.

“Bill figured out how to get that old cow down.” Harry's bright voice rang out from halfway down the stairs, “we’ve replaced it with much more important art.” Hermione hadn’t even realized what she was looking at, it was a bright painting of Sirius and Remus and a man Hermione was sure was Harry’s dad, they were laughing and smiling with each other.

She looked up to see Harry's curls tousled across his forehead, a dark green shirt complimenting his eyes, his round glasses perched in the familiar crooked way they always had.

“It’s beautiful,” Hermione said.

“GIVE HER A TOUR DINNER IS ALMOST READY.” she heard Ginny yell from the kitchen.

“I’ll go assist,” Fred said, clapping Harry on his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen.

“Come with me ‘Mione, you’re going to love this.”

The house was incredible. They had kept the bones of the house but made every room brighter, with larger windows, lighter colors on the walls, all new furniture. It was clean and bright and exactly what she would have pictured for them. They only had made it through the main floor before they heard others arriving.

“I’ll explore later don’t worry,” Hermione smiled at his apologetic look after Ginny called for him.

Dinner was as fun as she was promised. The rest of Ginny’s siblings and spouses were there, but no kids (apparently they were all happily at their grandparents for the night), and Neville and Luna, Seamus and Dean, and Draco were also in attendance. Harry toasted to ‘good friends’ as they finished their meal and moved to the living room as more guests arrived.

Hermione was so thankful she still was considered a good friend. Soon other friends and acquaintances started arriving. Before she knew it the party was in full swing.

She found herself in polite conversation with Luna about running the quibbler and boasting of Neville's greenhouse at home as well as at Hogwarts.

She chatted about the shop with Draco. Turns out he was a big donor of WWW and she had no idea.

“I do the finances, you’d think I’d know that.”

“We use a false name. I just- I wouldn’t want them associated with a former death eater.” Hermione frowned and put her hand on his arm.

“Draco. We’ve talked about this. You’re no more a death eater than I am. You were just a boy.” he smiled and put his hand over hers on his arm.

“Yes, Granger. I think you can save that inspiring speech you always give me” he removed his hand to shake Fred’s. He appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly Hermione felt very weird about standing so close to Draco. But, they hadn’t even brushed that sort of relationship in months. She shook her head, it must be all the champagne. She tried to focus on what the boys were talking about.

“You guys should come to take a look at my mother's garden soon. She's got all sorts of foreign plants. I bet she wouldn’t be opposed to you taking some cuttings for the shop.”

“Oh, that would be lovely. How is your mother?” Hermione asked having broken out of her fog.

“As well as one can be on house arrest I suppose. She misses going out. But, she has made herself quite content. But speaking of-” Draco said, checking his watch, “Hannah and I are due there soon we wanted to spend the New Year with her. Lovely as always Hermione. I miss seeing you. Really, I mean that. Cheers, Fred.” He gave Hermione a hug and shook hands with Fred then wandered over to Hannah and pulled her to the kitchen to where the Floo was located.

“I didn’t know they were together. Draco and Abbott.” Fred said.

“A little over a year,” Hermione said thoughtfully looking after them. “We all actually were traveling at the same time for the ministry, we spent a lot of time together.”

“They seem happy.”

“Yeah, they do.” Hermione looked around the room at all of their friends and family. Everyone looked so happy. So unmarked from the war. Years had healed all their wounds. How come Hermione still felt just as broken as when the war ended.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Fred's soft hand pressing into her back. She looked up at him and he nodded over to Oliver Wood who was now standing in front of them.

“Oh, sorry my mind was elsewhere what did you say.”

“Ginny’s looking for you, something about a cake.”

“Ah, yes.” Hermione smiled, “she doesn’t trust herself with drizzling the liquor. Thank you.” Hermione walked to the kitchen, helped Ginny pour glaze onto the cake and help take all the desserts to the living room. She then found a biscuit and a seat next to Neville who was animatedly talking to Harry about Hogwarts. She pretended to be eavesdropping but her mind was racing.

Hermione looked down at the glass she was holding, her hands were shaking. There were still two hours until midnight, and Hermione was thinking about sneaking out of the party. It wasn't that she didn't like the people at the party. It was just... everyone at the party was paired up and happy and she felt like she couldn’t match the cheer in the room. She gave Neville's arm a squeeze and got up to explore the house.

‘Just take a lap and you’ll feel better and then at 12:01 you can go home. Or.. you could just go get your cloak now.’ She thought to herself.

She walked up the stairs, peeked her head into the guest room she used to always stay in, saw that it was painted her favorite shade of lavender, and smiled.

All the rooms upstairs were themed to a color. They were bright and beautiful.

She kept climbing the stairs until she reached the library. It was much the same as it had been when they lived here for a summer. She ran her hands across the books on the shelves, looking behind the bookshelf in the corner and finding that a new window seat had been added where her old armchair used to be.

“All we did was paint the walls in here,” Harry said smiling, “it’s the only room Sirius redid himself back when he was here. His favorite room.”

“You’re always following me, Harry Potter.”

“What am I then?” Ron piped up from just behind him, “Chopped liver? I know he’s the chosen one but I’m still your best friend too.” He looked between them. “And I’m the one who had the brains to knick some firewhiskey before we came up here.” he held up 3 small glasses and a bottle of Madam Rosmerta’s finest.

“I don’t think drinking is going to cheer Mione up-” Harry began but stopped talking when Hermione laughed and stuck her hand out for a glass.

The three of them sat up in the library for a while reminiscing on the parts of school that were actually pleasant for them. They laughed and sipped on their drinks. Then Ginny came upstairs begging Harry to come back down. Ron and Ginny quickly left the room and Harry turned before he went through the door frame.

“You will have to come down to the party, but you can have some book time if you’d like,” he said in a mock fatherly tone, but then broke out in that goofy grin of his.

“Alright, if you insist.”

She walked through the stacks. It was always calming to be around books. She wasn’t looking for anything particular just reading the spines and humming at familiar titles. After a while, she looked at her watch and saw it was nearing midnight. Not really wanting to stick around any longer she headed downstairs and started to look for her bag, there were now dozens of coats and bags by the door.

"Going somewhere, Granger?"

She spun around. "Fred! You scared me."

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry in the slightest. "I'm just wondering where you're sneaking off to. You really were trying to leave me here all by my lonesome? I told you to tell me if you wanted to leave.”

“I'm just not enjoying the party as much as I thought I would."

“Which was none at all. So, what, are we in the negatives of enjoyment? Is that even possible?” Which cracked half a smile but that quickly faded. “You alright ‘Mione?”

“Yeah. m’alright, really,”

His hands quickly pulled her into a large closet off the front hallway. He clicked on the light above them.

“Is it- is it too many people or?” he rubbed soft circles on her bare back, “should I get Harry?”

“No no. I’m alright. Just. Do you ever look around and feel like you can’t match the happiness of the room. I feel like the war took away so many things from me” after a second or two he spoke up.

“Yeah. I understand ‘Mione. I feel the same way sometimes. Especially when you were away.” he pulled his hands away from her as though her skin was coals. “A traumatic event like all we endured in those months, it sticks with you. I promise. Everyone in that room feels like that sometimes. There’s no need to go running off on your own to deal with it.” She turned at the last comment, she realized they were in a large coat closet.

“I’m sorry if I-” she started to reach for the doorknob but Fred put his hand on the door effectively stopping her from trying to open it.

“Oh no-no. That wasn’t a dig at you leaving Hermione, it was a dig at you not letting anyone help you now that your back. It’s about only letting us all back in on the surface level and not actually in. I hear you at night Hermione. I know the nightmares are still here. And I know you've been alone for a long time but, let me help you. Stop running away from me. Or at least talk to Harry about this all, if I’m not- no. No. I know- ‘Mione I know you and I are meant to be more than whatever it is we are doing. Friends. Family. We’re meant to be more.”

“I- you-” she couldn’t find the words to how she was feeling. She was overwhelmed and it was hot in the closet and now that his arm was blocking her way out they were incredibly close together.

They could hear soft yells of their friends counting down, the sound dampened by the coats in the closet. A loud outburst of cheers brought Hermione back to the present.

“Happy New Year,” she whispered and then shuffled her feet a few inches closer to him. He closed the rest of the distance between them.

When his chapped lips hesitantly brushed against hers, she was unable to prevent the moan that seemed to come from some deep place inside her. Fred responded by drawing her closer, his hand leaving its post on the door and wrapping tightly around her waist and deepening the kiss, lightly brushing his tongue against hers. This was everything. It felt like she’d been waiting her whole life for this moment. It was like coming home.

Fred pulled away momentarily to look at her in the eyes as if to check for conformation, hoping that her actions were enough confirmation for him, she pulled him back down to her.

As their lips met again he moved her gently against the door and pushed himself up against her. This kiss was different, a new kind of fire, the kind that has been burning for a long time, a slow burn. They let the world fall away and he wrapped his arms around her.

Until she felt the door open from behind her and a blushing Neville met their faces.

“You alright Neville?” Fred said fixing the strap on Hermione's dress.

“Yep.” he said grinning, “that blue jacket behind you and the bright yellow one if you will.” he was barely containing his laugh, and Fred handed over the jackets.

“Is there something exciting in the closet?” Luna said from next to him.

“Just young love my dear,” he said as he helped her into her coat. “Happy New Year, you two, best go find Ginny she's been looking for you two, something about family photos,” he said with a nod as the two left through the front door.

Fred and Hermione stood in the hallway looking at the front door for a moment and then Fred closed the closet door and turned back to her. They spoke at the same time.

“I think- “

“We should-”

They both gestured to the living room but neither of them moved to go.

Hermione took a step forward and fixed Fred's collar. He took the opportunity of being close to pull her in for another soft kiss. It only lasted a moment but it was filled with the last 3 years worth of emotion.

“Happy New Year. Let's go take all those photos my sister was looking forward to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hiatus.  
> fuck JKR. we don't stan a transphobe in this house.


	28. New Years Day 2003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just rewrote the last few chapters. Worth a re-read if you’ve been with this story awhile.

New Years Day 2003

Hermione's head ached. She tried to put her hands over her face to shield it from the offensive light coming in from the window but found her arm was lightly trapped by her side. 

Her eyes suddenly shot open. She looked around despite the blinding light and realized she was in a guest room at Grimmauld Place, the lavender one she had guessed they decorated for her. 

She looked down at the arm wrapped around her and didn’t need more than a second to know it was Fred’s. But, she also saw that she was still in her party dress from the night before and also her shoes? And that they weren't even under the covers of the perfectly made bed. 

“Gods” she whispered, putting her head back down on the pillow.

“Ditto.” Fred grumbled from next to her. “What did Seamus put in us?” 

“Moonshine I think. Though, I’m not confident I’m remembering everything correctly,” Hermione said. “Are you still wearing your shoes too?” He wiggled his feet around testing the confines of his feet.

“Just the one guess.” At that Hermione laughed.

He pulled her in tighter to him. Which made Hermione involuntarily sigh. She felt herself drifting off for a little while, deciding she could indulge in the contact, then a large bang from downstairs brought them both back to the living.

“Bloody hell. I swear if Ginny is trying to cook-” Fred started.

“Oh come off it, she's gotten much better-” but Hermione was interrupted by more shuffling around downstairs so they got out of bed to join whoever was in the kitchen. They found Hermione's bag on the dresser and Fred’s other shoe just outside the door. 

As they passed the living room they saw Seamus and Dean still passed out on the couch. 

“Oh did you guys sleep here too. Blimey that makes 10 for breakfast.” Ginny said as she puttered around the kitchen. “How does mum do this all the time.” 

“Well she's usually not hungover so she has a leg up on you.” Fred quipped. 

“Come on Ginny, we’ll help.” Hermione piped up, shoving Fred toward the table. “Coffee would be lovely though, perhaps a vat of pepper up potion.”

“A cauldron full for me please.” Fred moaned as he pulled plates from a cabinet. 

“I think there's some in the pantry, Hermione. And Fred while it's open can you fetch the flour that's in there?” 

“Yes, Mum.” Fred said as he followed Hermione to the pantry. “Hm cozy in here,” Fred commented as Hermione started looking through Ginny and Harry’s premade potion collection. 

“I can feel you looking at me Fredrick.”

“Well how am I supposed to react,” Fred moved closer to her, his voice dropping to a whisper, his hands ghosting up the sides of her arms causing goosebumps to follow “the last time I was in this small of a space with you you jumped me.” Hermione had almost thought that being in the coat closet never actually happened that it was a drunken fantasy dream and not real. 

“I did not jump you.” she said, turning having found the vat of pepper up potion. Upon looking up she realized they were incredibly close, much like they had been the night before, “If anything you jumped me.”

“Whatever you say” he said grinning and taking another shuffle forward closer to her, his breath now ghosting her face, he brought one arm up and lifted a jar of flour from the top shelf. “S’cuse me.” 

That damn smile. Hermione couldn’t help but smile back as she brushed past him into the kitchen.

“Ginny you really should organize that pantry better, someone could get lost in there.” Hermione said. 

“Same with your coat closet in the main hall I-” Hermione jabbed Fred in the stomach before he could continue. 

“Who all stayed then?” Hermione asked as she began helping Ginny with breakfast. They chatted as they cooked, filling in what the others couldn’t remember from the night before. That it was in fact Dean that had brought out moonshine that his uncle had sent him and the night really went downhill from there. 

“I haven’t been that drunk in years.” Hermione moaned, “I know we are still young but not that young.”

“Thats coming from the bird who starts giggling after 2 glasses of wine.” Fred chuckled.

“Did you ever think maybe it wasn’t the wine that made me giggle.” Hermione quipped back.

“It’s way too early to deal with you two flirting in my kitchen.” Ginny said grimacing. 

“Gin, it’s almost noon.” 

“Best go wake everyone up then we all promised mum to go there for new years day!” Ginny mumbled. 

“We did? When did we do that? That's a terrible idea.” Fred whined. “Who’s idea was that?” 

“I believe it was your idea Freddie.” Hermione said as she left the room.

\---- 

Fred watched her go, still wrapped in the beautifully embroidered dress from the night before, he appreciated the low back of the dress, where his hands had- he shook his head, not the time.

His thoughts were fully interrupted by Harry walking in the room, hair even more tousled and untidy than normal. He stood in the doorway looking rather glum for a moment before speaking. 

“Hermione jumped on my bed to wake me.” Which had Ginny and Fred in stitches until the rest of the overnight guest joined them. 

They all ate mountains of food and drank coffee before the non Weasley adjacent friends left and the rest changed into warmer clothes and headed to the burrow for the family gathering. 

They welcomed the new year by cleansing the home, the one Wizarding tradition Fred knew Hermione loved, and lighting a new candle that would burn for the rest of the year. After they did their rituals Molly made them all eat again before everyone settled in the living room. 

Angelina, George, Bill and Fleur were the only young folks who didn’t look a little peaky from the night before as they had gone home early from the party. Fred didn’t envy that they had to act like grown ups, but he did envy the energy they seemed to have

Fred felt his eyes start drooping from the couch he was slumped on trying to listen to the story Fleur was telling. But her soft voice and his warm niece on his lap was like the strongest sleeping draught he’d ever taken. 

He awoke to the pressure of Victorie being taken off his lap. He looked up to see Victorie on Hermione's hip playing with the high collar of her sweater. 

“We should get uncle Freddie home huh.” She looked at the little girl.

“Yes! Uncle Freddie is sweepy.” 

“Yeah he was snoring as loud as a dragon huh?” Hermione smiled at the little girl. 

“Yes!” She laughed. ”Auntie Mione-ohnee can you tell a dragon story?” 

“I think uncle Charlie is better equipped for that don’t you think? You wanna go find him? I think he’s in the kitchen!” She said putting her on the ground and the small girl quickly wobbled to the kitchen as Hermione held out a hand to Fred. “Come along, sleeping beauty let's go home. 

He put his hand in hers and made her pull his weight up off the couch by herself, which made him fall into her once he was vertical. 

“Carry me ‘mione, I can’t go on.”

“Get off me you cow, I can’t carry you.” Hermione laughed softly pushing him off. “Come on, let's go. I want to be deep into a cup of that tea you got in Hogsmeade.”

“As you wish.” he mumbled, straightening himself. The off handed muggle saying from her favorite film made her stomach drop a bit.

They said soft goodbyes and they found their jackets then braved the cold weather outside to wander toward where the apparition spot was, though, it was hard to see through the blizzard that was currency raging. 

\---

Once back in their flat Hermione’s mind started racing. It was almost as if all of the actions from the night before never really fully settled in her mind. They had really kissed. A full on snog hands everywhere kiss, not like the soft pecks of their past. What had she done? Did he mean it? Did he just think it was a joke, a mistake, did he even really remember?

Fred helped her out of her traveling cloak as though nothing had changed between the two of them. He always did that, but Hermione always thought it was because then he could hang it up in the place he liked rather than Hermione always throwing it on the back of the couch . She always thought it was a preventative action rather than a polite one. Just so they wouldn’t have a spat about it.

She pulled off her scarf and headed to the kitchen quietly. Turning on the stove and placing the kettle softly onto it. She got out two mugs and placed them on the counter. Staring at the pottery. Her mind was racing. 

“I know what you're doing.” she heard Fred softly say behind her. Close but not close enough that she could touch him if she turned around, which she refused to do. If she turned around his gray eyes would make her say something stupid, something rash, she would ruin her friendship and her job and her flat.

“I know what you’re doing.” He said again a little more sure of himself this time. “I know you Hermione,” the way she said her name made her eyes fall closed. “You’re trying to dissect everything that's happened between us.” so he did remember and he wanted to talk about it. 

“We don’t have to-”

“Yes we do. You're going over everything that happened last night. Merlin, you’re a good researcher so I’m sure everything from the past few months, the years we’ve known each other, trying to figure out if I meant it.” His voice was so caring and soft and full of emotion she would almost not be able recognise him. “Mione look at me.” 

But she couldn’t bring herself to. She was gripping the counter. He was silent for a few moments. She let out a few shaky breaths. And a hand suddenly covered one of hers on the counter. It softly detached her white knuckles from the counter and placed it in his hand, turning her body out from the counter so she was facing him, her eyes were still closed tightly. She felt her other hand be covered and she quickly detached from the counter seeking the contact with his hand. 

She felt him pull her slightly into him. He held her for a few moments, the scent of gunpowder and cinnamon filling her senses, she let her eyes fall open. He slightly pulled away, she wasn’t looking at him but she could feel his eyes on her so tentatively she looked up at him.

His grey eyes were stormy and his brow was furrowed as though he was trying to figure out a particularly difficult charm. 

“I’m trying to decide what you think I’m going to say.” he said flatly. “What you think I’m going to say. What you want me to say.” he paused. “What do you want me to say.” 

“That it wasn’t a mistake. That you meant it. That you're not playing a joke on me.” Hermione said having found her voice. 

“It wasn’t a mistake. I’ve never done something and felt more sure. This is far from a joke Hermione. I- I have- I have never fancied someone this much before. I think I-”

“I do too. Well maybe I’m not totally sure but-” Fred lowered his head pressing his lips urgently against hers. She melted into him the same way she had the night before. 

Her brain went completely blank and for a few blissful moments her senses were filled with Fred. The way he made her laugh the way he always had tea ready and waiting for her when she woke up the way his hands were moving up her sweater. She gasped leaning into him more before he shook his head as though he were clearing it and looked down at her grinning. 

“Maybe we could stop pretending like we don’t like each other then? Cause I would appreciate doing that whenever we want.”

“That sounds like a start to a very good plan.” Hermione mumbled breathlessly. They both jumped when the tea kettle started whistling and Hermione broke their embrace to take it off the heat and pour the steaming liquid into their mugs. 

She turned around holding a mug in both hands. Fred’s eyes met hers and his face broke out into a massive grin. 

“I’ve fancied you for years.” he whispered, taking a mug from her. “You were countries away and I tried to forget about you but I couldn't, I always hoped you’d come back to me. And and now you’re in OUR flat, standing in front of me, with mugs of steaming tea WE bought, and I know that you fancy me.”

“For years?” was all Hermione could sputter out.


	29. January 2003

January 2003  
“For years?” was all Hermione could sputter out.

“Years.” he whispered, his breath ghosting her face. She felt the mug lift from her hand, the soft clink of the ceramic meeting the counter, then she felt Fred’s hands shakily ghost up her sides slipping under her sweater, all the while his grey eyes were locked with hers. 

His hands were warm and firm on her sides, his thumbs just grazing the lace of her bra. He made no move to continue upwards, just content with the skin to skin contact, though, Hermione could see his eyes grow darker. 

Slowly she tilted her head upward, her eyes fluttering closed. She felt his breath near her ear, her arms slowly made their way up his arms to around his neck as his lips began pressing a soft path from her neck to her chin to her other ear, her temple her forehead. Finally, she fell his breath just over her lips, she opened her eyes to see his stormy ones looking down at her as if he was waiting for confirmation to continue. 

She quickly stood on her tiptoes to crash her lips to his. Suddenly their kiss was as clumsy and fire fueled as it had been the night before. She felt her feet leave the floor and then the cold marble through the seat of her jeans as he placed her on the counter. His hands no longer staying tentatively on her sides but were now running up and down and around to her back pulling her closer to him. 

One of her hands was in his hair the other running back and forth from his bicep to his strong chest, her hips unconsciously rolling with his. All the while their lips were dancing in perfect sync. 

He slowly pulled away both of them breathing heavily. They stayed like that, foreheads pressed together a few more soft kisses, hands still firmly on each other.

“Wow, that was....” Hermione was finally able to breathe out.

“Showstopping, incredible, miraculous, wonderful, top notch, best kiss in the world, fantastic,” finished Fred.

“Yeah, all of those things.”

“Perfect really,” he smirked down at her. 

“Well. I think perfect might be pushing it. There's always room for improvement. Practice makes perfect Fredrick.” she teased. 

“Not perfect my ass,” he whispered in her ear as his lips found her neck and his hands continued exploring underneath her sweater making her breath come out uneven and shallow. She pulled his head back so that his lips would meet hers again.

She felt herself once more being lifted, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he took a few steps down the hallway pausing to push her up against the wall and pulled off her sweater. They reached the door of her room and he quickly went through it and shut it behind them, and pushed her against it in a seamless movement.

With shaking hands, she lifted his shirt off, her soft fingers causing him to break out in goosebumps as they came back down on the expanse of his chest as he reached to unclasp her bra. 

He pulled away to bring her feet back to the floor, their height difference more obvious now. He bent himself over to press one more searing kiss to her lips before looking at her bare top half in appreciation. Until he was met with the gashes near her neck that Bellatrix had given her all those years ago. He bent his head again to press his forehead to hers. 

Her hand found the long scar went from his right shoulder down across his chest to his left hip. Magical injuries really didn’t heal the same so it still was red and puffed out the same way hers were. They both looked fresh. It could have been yesterday. They both seemed to feel what could have been a huge loss to either of them had the marks fully taken their lives. 

Suddenly they both in the same collective breath crashed their lips together once more Fred tugging them to the bed his hands finding the button of her jeans as hers were doing the same to his. 

Soon their clothes were thrown away and his hand was between her thighs and she was gasping. Hands everywhere. They were pressing together as much as they possibly could, trying to mold to each other forever. Ragged breaths came out as the two explored each other. 

Freds hands seemed to know exactly where she wanted him. Soon they were panting as he slowly edged into her. They found a steady rhythm, faced pressed together, hands grasping for as much skin as they could reach until they were both falling over the edge. 

\-----

Hermione woke in her familiar room, a warm arm wrapped around her waist the same as she had the morning before only this time she didn’t feel like she was wrong to cuddle in closer to him. As she did his arm tightened around her pulling her closer to him, his eyes not even open yet he began to sleepily press soft kisses to her shoulder as one of his hand ran up her thigh to cup her backside bringing her even closer to him. 

She looked up and saw that a light snow was dusting the windowsill. Bright light was filling the room and she looked at the clock to see if-

“Shit shit shit.” she threw the sheets back trying to pull herself from his grasp, “Fred. FRED” she said as she threw a pillow, “wake up would you.” she heard a small groan so she threw another pillow as she tried to remove herself from the bed. “We promised Verity we’d open today so she could go see her sister and her nephew. WAKE up!”

“I am up. Just enjoying the view, love.” she blushed at this pulling the sheets back up to cover her chest. “Nope none of that.” he said as he tugged it down fighting with her to remove it until he gave up and pulled her down back onto the bed pulling himself on top of her to press slow kisses onto her bare collar bone.

“Fred- Fred we have to- oh.. Oh.” her grip on the sheet has loosened so he was now at her breasts very much distracting her from making her point. “We have to go downstairs to open the-” his mouth was now on hers. 

Like the night before it felt like their bodies were moving of their own accord. Like they were moving in tandem, she couldn’t tell where her body stopped and Freds started. Soon his lips were traveling south and her hands were in his hair. It didn’t take her long to be gasping his name as his tongue wound her up. Her hand tugged his head away from her lap up to her, their lips crashing together. 

Neither of them had experienced anything like it. It was so easy, it felt so right, it was everything either of them had hoped for. 

WWW opened an hour later than normal. 

\---

It was a fairly busy day, large families breezing in and out of the store. The two worked breezing by each other, eyes catching from across the store causing them both to grin and blush. They barely could break to eat lunch they were so busy. 

After they had closed and were standing at the counter counting till their elbows brushed and the damn broke. They looked at each other for only a moment before Hermione found herself sitting on the counter Fred standing between her legs, lips pressed together.

They broke for air and stared at each other. Fred tucked a loose curl behind her ear and furrowed his brow before he opened his mouth, closed it again and then spoke-

“So is this..” he mumbled out, “is this something- I don’t want to pressure you at all I just-”

“No, I under-”

“It’s just I feel like I’ve been waiting to do that since 5th year.” he looked down at her hand on his arm and she could spy a small blush spreading on his cheeks.

“That’s a lot of time wasted,” she said, he looked up at her matching the grin

“So you- I mean can we.. is this?” he couldn’t find the right words to describe what he was asking. 

“This is- this is currently everything to me. You.. I mean, you’re- you’re everything to me.” she stumbled out still flustered by his thumb that was currently rubbing comforting circles on her skin. “Maybe we just keep it to ourselves until we-” she gasped as his hands started moving toward her breasts, his thumbs brushing her breasts, his lips falling to her neck. “Until we are comfortable with- oh gods.” 

“Or- we- just wait until- someone asks us- wait to see how long it takes them,” he said between kisses. 

Verity was confused the next day when the till was poorly counted and wrongly stored.


	30. January/February/March 2003

January/February/March 2003

Keeping it on the down-low turned out to be a lot harder than they previously thought. Mainly because now that they had dipped their toes into the pool it was hard not to want to jump in at any moment.

Which meant one moment they’d be working on a potion in the corner and the next they’d be in the basement frantically trying to make as much skin to skin contact as they could while leaving their work robes on.

So obviously George was the one to figure it out first. He always watched them. So as soon as they walked in the first day after the holidays he was immediately suspicious but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. It wasn't until a week later that he caught them fully. 

“Alright, we’ll see you at the Burrow on Sunday Forge.” Fred said as he and Hermione were headed to the floo.

“Hm, ‘WE’,” George commented smugly.

“Yes,” Fred said exaggeratedly, “myself and my stunningly gorgeous roommate will see you Sunday.

“Alright,” he said, not prodding any further. He chuckled as he stepped through the floo eyeing each other in a way they thought he didn’t notice. After they had gone he spotted his brother's wand on the counter next to his work station as he was cleaning up. Thinking he would be brotherly and safe Fred the trip and also hoping to catch them in some more lies, he finished cleaning quickly and cheerily followed them through the floo.

What he saw upon appearing into the flat was Fred's bare ass brightly shining from on top of Hermione on the couch. ‘They didn't waste any time’ George thought to himself.

“God is that really what we look like” he squawked out covering his eyes with a hand, blindly putting the wand down in front of him on the coffee table and then feeling his way back to the floo laughing at Hermione and Fred trying to sputter out replies. 

As soon as he appeared at home his wife asked him why his grin was so big. All he did was kiss her soundly. Knowing that the two would appear in their home soon enough.

“I think Fred and Hermione might be joining us for dinner. Do you fancy curry or pasta? he said to the witch in his arms. 

“Mmm baby says Curry.” she grinned at him sliding into a stool at the bar. She watched him cook for a while and soon there was a whoosh in the living room and George turned around beaming.

Fred and Hermione appeared in the kitchen their clothes very disheveled as though they had just run a mile or perhaps just put them back on in a hurry and-

“Oh my god. Did George catch you shagging?” she giggled, “is that why he won’t stop grinning like a mad man?” she broke out into a full cackle when she saw their faces. Once she calmed down a bit she finally spoke again, “oh man I wish you could see your faces right now. 

\---

The next to figure it out was Harry. Naturally.

Harry smirked. “Hmm, don’t think I don’t see you two flirting.”

“Excuse me?” Hermione choked on her latte. “Flirting?”

“Yeah, when you guys are drunk. It’s hilarious. Ginny thinks so too.”

Hermione groaned. “Okay, well, that’s when I’m drunk, it doesn’t mean anything.”

"Don’t think you’re getting this crush past me. I think it's fantastic," Harry laughed. "You can't deny it. You like him, Hermione." When she avoided looking at him in the face his smile grew wider. “Wait. its not just a crush is it. Are you two? Have you?” he clasped his hands together. “When were you going to tell us?”

“Just- we- I don’t.. We thought we’d wait just in case-” a flustered Hermione sputtered out.

“‘Mione there's a reason you didn't end up dating Ron. He saw the way you held onto Fred after the battle. We may be a bit dim at times, but your best friends know you. Just like I know that blush! I can’t believe you-” Harry laughed the rest of their coffee date.

They assumed if Harry knew then Ginny knew too. 

\----

Next was Lee a week later who caught Fred making what he called “dopey eyes” at Hermione when she walked into the shop to drop off products. 

"She's your friend who you just happen to fancy like mad?"

“Alright, you’ve caught me. But if ‘Mione asks, you guessed all of it all on your own.” 

“Oi! I did guess it all on my own!!”

\---

Surprisingly, next was Percy. He simply walked into the shop one day with his daughter, took one look at Fred and knew. 

Percy had stepped up in many ways since the end of the war. He was growing to be more like Arthur every day. He was kind and cared about his family more than anything else. 

All he did was smile at them and then whispered something to his daughter who then yelled-

“I CAN HAS TWO FHINGS!! UNcle Fred help me find two fings!” 

\---

March 2003

After that, they assumed everyone knew. At least they thought everyone knew a little bit. 

Their only worry was Ron and Molly.

“They could see it on the cover of The Prophet if we aren't careful,” Hermione said one day as they were getting ready for bed. “I mean it,” she said after she heard him chuckle from the bedroom where he was putting his pajamas on, “I don't need Rita to write about it in the paper. You know how your mother gets."

Fred's lips were curled as he gazed at her leaning in the doorway to the bathroom toothbrush in hand. "What a scandal."

"Yes," Hermione giggled while rolling her eyes. "It would be."

He looked perfect to her. Shirtless in his rumpled sleep pants, an old t-shirt in his hands. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he whispered. 

“Like what?” she said innocently as she put her toothbrush back in its cup.

“You know what’.” he said, discarding the shirt he was holding deciding he wasn’t going to need it.  
Soon he was leaning on the wall next to where she was standing. Slowly inching closer to her, his fingers brushing lightly up her arm. Her body started to feel flushed as his fingers light as feathers traced along her collarbone and up her thigh, never fully touching her, always pulling away as she leaned into him until it was too much for her. 

He had this effect on her. Making her absolutely drenched barely doing anything. Hermione wasn't used to it. She’d always been so difficult to warm up and he could do it just by looking at her.

Soon the movie they planned to watch before bed was forgotten and Fred was underneath her on the bed, her back arched- head hanging back in pleasure, his fingers digging into her hips.


	31. April/May 2003

April/May 2003

Everyone knew. Even if they didn’t know the full extent of their relationship. There was no big blow-up. No fighting. Only soft smiles from anyone who saw them. They still avoided super public places, choosing more secluded places for dinner or venturing out into the muggle world, or staying in.

If any of their friends and family didn’t know by April they knew at Fred and George's birthday party bash when after a few drinks she wasn't particularly thinking and completely and fully pulled him into a loving kiss after their birthday toasts and candles. Fred froze for only a moment before she could feel his grin as he kissed her back. She giggled against his lips as he moved to dip her back dramatically as he kissed her back with passion.

She doesn't quite remember why she gave up on staying platonic with him at the party but she was pretty sure it had something to do with Alicia Spinnet flirting with Fred.

It was the most blissful 4 months Hemione ever had.

The way he smiles warmly at her instead of his sparkly showman grin. The way he would wink cutely at his mother. The way he focused on formulas. Everything about him was perfect.

\----

Every year she was asked to speak at the remembrance event. And every year she was conveniently out of the country… until now. Which is why Harry pulled her from work and to her flat and threw a copy of the prophet in front of her

'Will Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, be absent from the Wizarding War Memorial Gala once again?'

Hermione frowned as she read over the front page.

“They said they’d like to see ‘the golden trio.’ They really want us to attend. They’ve never asked this aggressively before. McGonagall came to visit me in person.” Harry pushed up his glasses in the nervous way he always did.

“All of us? Aren’t you impressive enough on your own?” Hermione mumbled which made Harry chuckle.

“I guess not. My charm has worn off.” Harry sighed his hand shuffling around his dark curls. “Look I know you haven’t been back.. And we don’t have a lot of happy memories there. But, they raise a lot of money for the school and literally for the muggle-born program you helped write. Just- say you’ll think about it? Talk it over with Fred. You can leave early after you stand next to me while I talk if you want.” he stood and moved toward the floo. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do ‘Mione. Ever. So just owl me when you’ve decided and I can tell them either way. I- I don’t want to lose you again. I know that all the attention was a big reason you left for so long. And I’ll stand between you and them forever if it means you’ll stay.”

With that, he dropped his powder and disappeared in the green flames.

Fred found her hours later still sitting on their couch looking at her photo smiling back at her on the paper that sat on their coffee table in front of her. He had assumed what Harry wanted to speak with her about and the prophet confirmed it.

She looked up at him and smiled when he fully stepped into the room.

“Hi,” he said sweetly.

“Hi.” He came and sat next to her and they automatically curled into each other, Fred's arm firmly wrapping around her. “D’you know what Harry said?”

Fred made a questioning grunt.

“He said ‘talk it over with Fred’” she giggled sadly, she then explained all that Harry had said. “I don’t know why I don’t want to go. I’ve conquered everything else.”

“It's different there,” Fred said quietly. “I think it knew that people wouldn’t want it to be the same. Hogwarts healed itself, along with help from McGonagall. But, even if it's in small subtle ways, it's not the same as when we were there.”

“I watched you die there.”

“I fell for you there.” he countered and she leaned away from him slightly and looked up at him. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. That’s the truth. Harry and I will make a thousand excuses for you. He’s right that it makes a lot of money though. And with you being as gorgeous as you are I imagine the totals will double.” she laughed quietly at that.

“We could go together yeah?” she whispered. “You wouldn’t mind being photographed with me and our faces plastered everywhere?”

“I’m already a most eligible wizard, aren’t I? I rather think I should be asking you if it's alright if my fans and journalists will overwhelm you,” she smiled at his joke. He removed his arms from her and kneeled in front of her with a serious face. “‘Mione if you're asking if I mind people knowing about us, my answer is no. I want to scream it from the rooftops. How much I adore you and how happy you make me and how I managed to snag the most stunningly gorgeous woman alive.”

He pulled her from her seated position on the couch so that she was kneeling on the ground in front of him and their faces were closer.

“”Mione you know I’m serious about this. About you. When was the last time we slept in separate beds? I’m not going to leave you because of anything the press or anyone else says. This is only me and it's only you. Nothing else matters. I’m going to be here with you until you realize you're too good for me.” her lips crashed into his with the same ferocity as they had for the last 4 months.

“You’re perfect.” She smiled at him after slightly breaking away.

“Does this mean I get to see you in one of your fancy dresses from Paris?” his hand sliding up under her sweater as his head leaned toward her neck, his warm lips finding soft skin.

“Maybe I could pull out the yule ball dress-”

“I do like that dress,” he mumbled against her neck.

“You just wanted to see me in the dress again, that's why you confessed your feelings for me.”

“Maybe,” said Fred who had now moved to the other side of her neck “Or maybe- I just finally realized that you are the only one who ever got me. So like it or not I’m here for good.”

Their lips finally met again and Hermione couldn’t picture wanting to be anywhere else.

She owled Harry before they went to bed that she would indeed go and if they wanted her to speak she would.  
\---

Hermione woke early the day of the memorial.  
The second of May.  
A day she had spent alone for the last 5 years. She heard Fred shift in his sleep.

His lanky body filled her bed more than she ever could, his broad shoulders and chest were peeking out from her comforter. Hair tousled and an arm reaching out for her as he laid on his side facing her. He looked peaceful. And beautiful.

She watched him, studying his features, committing every freckle on his nose to memory. The war had hardened him as any near-death experience should. But in sleep, his face was as soft as when he was 17, though, his laugh lines were settling in place around his eyes. She moved closer to him, lifting the arm that was reaching out for her and placing it around her middle.

He shifted in his sleep to wrap himself around her fully. She felt Fred's breath on her chest. His hand bunched in her tank top, his head resting on her shoulder. She felt so loved. So wanted. So at peace. She loved him. It wasn't time to tell him. She knew that. What was 4 months? Nothing. But it was everything to her.

Eventually, she dozed back off and awoke to Fred moving around in their kitchen a few hours later.

They had a slow morning and afternoon. All of Diagon Alley was closed down so they didn’t go into work at the shop or their lab. A national day of remembrance. Even 5 years later it was still a day of mourning, people still had fresh wounds.

They ate and lounged and bathed. He left Hermione in her bathroom to properly dry her hair and apply her makeup while he found his dress robes.

When she came out of her room Fred couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her shoulders were bare and she was wearing the simple locket his mother had given her.

“Paris dress as promised.” She said placing her hands on the sides of the doorway she was standing in.

She really had bought the dress in Paris, but she bought it last week not when she lived there. It was a floor-length gold dress, it hung off her shoulders like the greek goddesses she studied in elementary school. It was classy. It was her. And she loved the way Fred was looking at her from across the hallway.

Slowly he moved to her brushing her hair off her shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek whispering in her ear-

“You look beautiful,” he started to pull away only for Hermione to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him down to press her lips to his.

“You look very handsome as well. I’m so glad I managed to snag a most eligible wizard to be my date.”

“Lucky you,” he grinned pulling her in for a kiss and another and another and-

“Hermione!” a yell from their living room interrupted them

“Yeah?” Hermione said, removing herself from her boyfriend's arms and walking into the living room to see a sharply dressed Harry in her living room.

“Are you guys ready, I can apparate us directly there.”

“Fancy Auror Privileges?” Fred asked following behind her.

“Yeah,” he grinned proudly, “fancy Auror privileges.”

“So Professor McGonagall set up special runes?” Hermione giggled knowing damn well that wasn’t an Auror privilege.

“Yeah yeah,” he gruffed out annoyed that he got caught in his lie.

With a snap the three appeared in the courtyard of the school. Fred's hand slipped to grab hers and place it in the crook of his arm covering it with his other hand squeezing it encouragingly.

They stood around with the rest of the Weasleys and a few other key order members and the entire time Fred kept Hermione’s hand firmly on his arm. Soon they were ushered into a room to be kept until they were to be introduced and Fred had to reluctantly remove himself from Hermione. He kissed her on the cheek and gave her hand one more squeeze before leaving her with Harry and Ron.

“This reminds me entirely too much of the Triwizard tournament,” Harry said under his breath, they had been shoved in the trophy room to wait. They started chatting about Teddy and how Ginny was doing and about Ron’s recent engagement.

“So, let me get this straight," Ron said, finally turning on Hermione after flashing a grin to Harry. "You and Fred are dating?"

"Oh- Well, sort of," Hermione stuttered.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by 'sort of?'" Ron chuckled, “It’s an easy question ‘Mione.”

“Fred and I are something for sure. Dating doesn’t even seem to begin to cover the amount he means to me.”

“And vice versa,” Ron beamed, “you do see the way that idiot looks at you.”

“Head over heels.” Harry agreed.

“Of course it's Fred and you in the end,” Ron scoffed. “Fred’s always been interested in you. Even back in school. He didn’t do anything about it because of me, which was stupid of him.”

“Please you would have killed him.” Harry laughed. Ron started to get red but before they could start bickering Neville came in to get them to make their very public appearance. This would be the first time since just after the war the three of them would be standing together as a united force again.

Neville went out first, announced them, and then the three slowly walked out to loud applause. The great hall looked much like it had when they were students only the windows were larger, brighter and it was decorated very elegantly for the event.

Ron spoke first of the battle itself. Then Hermione went, her speech was focused on the historic changes that have been made since war, and how the wizarding race has been taking large steps toward change but that in order to make the world a safer place for their children they would need to keep moving forward.

Harry spoke of the great losses. He spoke of love and of grief. A beautiful speech. He always did have a way with words.

And then the minister spoke. Welcoming everyone to the school pointing out donation corners, and that there was a silent auction in the hall. Then with a flourish of his hands, food appeared on the tables and the ball began.

Hermione thought it was a gaudy display after such beautiful words from her friends but she also knew that this wasn’t the true tribute. That would happen after all the wealthy families left and everyone else took the long walk down to the forest where the memorial had been put. She might not have ever been to one of these but Harry always sent her 4 parchments after each one. Usually complaining about how it didn’t feel like he could ever do enough to make up for the losses.

Chatter struck up almost immediately and the trio began to climb down the steps to find their family. Hermione was looking around for Fred not wanting to be in this castle without him being at least in her eyeline when a photographer came right up to her.

“Miss Granger, would you mind if we got a photo of you?” He was young and accompanied by a young woman who held a quill and pad.

It was nice that they at least asked first, she wondered if McGonagall had forced them to follow some sort of rules while in the castle. She knew that someone would be photographing her eventually but the thought of Fred not being in the room was starting to make her panic. She felt her breathing start to become shallow as she finally spoke

“Yes absolutely, in a moment though, I’m sorry, I just would like to find my partner first, I haven’t been in the castle since- and I can’t see-” she realized she was sharing far to much, “sorry I would just really like to-” she felt a familiar hand on the small of her bare back. She would recognize it anywhere and all of the tension in her face and shoulders and chest dissipated.

“Oh, Fred good I-”

“I know,” he said softly, his hand moving to her hip pulling her into his side as he placed a soft kiss on her head. With this, her deminer entirely changed with him to lean on.

“Alright, my friends now I think would be a fine time. And I can answer some questions if you'd like,” she said smiling at them and then smiling up at Fred as she wound her arm around him so they were connected as much as possible. She didn’t even notice the flash going off.

The rest of the ball was as expected. Fred and Hermione schmoozed the business and the new medical line and the worthy cause of the night.

She ran into Draco who looked really pleased to see her, sharing the good news that Hannah was expecting and that they were going to get married. Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek all the while mumbling congratulations and praise and how she told him to get his head out of his ass and how he was right to stop chasing the wrong girls.

They spoke with Neville about the school and he pulled Hermione to the side mentioning that the DADA post was open again after 5 years of being fulfilled. Hermione started to spew out excuses of why she wouldn't be good for that when mid-word she whispered, “oh Harry.”

“My thoughts exactly, not that I think you wouldn’t be a good teacher I just think-”

“He’d be perfect.”

“Yeah. But, I don’t think I’d be the one to convince him.” Neville said sheepishly.

“I’ll talk to him.”

She got to dance with Fred for a song or two to which he whispered in her ear that it was their yule ball redo.

Slowly people started heading to the designated floos while new people started appearing through others. It was time to walk down to the memorial.

The walk was cold but Hermione refused Fred’s jacket. It was beautiful. It had hundreds of names etched into it. Every life lost from both wizarding wars.

Harry conjured the first candle. And she and Ron followed next slowly filing through the people who remained. Soon Fred joined her while silent tears were falling down her face. He pulled her into his chest her head resting on his shoulder

“I’m so relieved your name isn’t up there,” she whispered into his ear.

“Yeah” he sighed, “yeah me too ‘mione.”

They apparated directly home falling onto the sofa. Her grief was left at the school. They started theorizing and giggling about what witch weekly would have to say about their newly publicized relationship.

She talked about the opening at Hogwarts and how she was going to immediately start reminding Harry how unfulfilling and dangerous his career was. Which Fred laughed at commenting on how Slytherin it was of her. Which lead them to talk about Hannah and Draco's engagement. Hermione's smile grew ten times.

“It’s just so wonderful that people get to be happy after all we’ve been through,” she said nuzzling her head into his neck. When Fred remembered something about their conversation with Draco.

“Well, it seems like they had you to thank for that.”

“Oh I don’t know about that, I was a deterrent for a while a few years ago.” and that's when the pieces sunk into place and he got a shit eating grin and pulled away from her.

“So when you talked about Draco getting his head out of his ass. What girl was he chasing I wonder?” Hermione went bright red.

“Chasing is a rather strong word. Draco found himself thinking a school infatuation was more than it was-

“Merlin. you shagged Malfoy” Fred's face was full of nothing but mirth. “Oh, merlin does Ron know? Let me tell him I’m begging you.”

“No you cannot tell Ronald it's bad enough I’m shagging his brother!” but that only made Fred laugh harder and then he started wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Shagging his brother, huh?”

His hand had landed on her ankle, traveling along the fabric of her dress pulling it up to her calf, her knee, her thigh. His lips still close enough to send shivers down her spine. Her grin matched his.

Her dress was left in an unceremonious pile on their living room floor.

\----

The next day the Prophet read "Golden Girl Snags Weasley Twin." 


End file.
